A Hero and Her Heroine
by romeothewriter
Summary: Trust is a myth. It's only logical to keep your friends close and enemies oh so much closer. However, what happens when the lines between friend and foe, ally and enemy, are nearly blurred to the point of nonexistence? Their foes know their only weakness and are also the only ones with a cure. Loyalty is questioned, Morals are tested and fidelity may no longer be an option. AU
1. Protocol

**_A/N: PLEASE READ!_**

**_Okay okay, my bad. So yes I had to return to work, and obviously, the workload has drastically piled up. hence this piece of work here. Let me tell you. So the studio really loved this universe I created, and they wanted a full story, so once again, I decided to write it as a fan fic then transfer it over so I can get you guys and work all at once! Score lol but I will also say that updates will slow because ive sort of been lagging on work, and we were just offered a big songwriting deal, so that will take up a lot of my time. but yeah Im pretty proud of this universe and plot. However, I will say that it will most likely be slightly confusing at first. Like, not a lot of information will be given right away, and you'll have questions. Be patient. It progresses as we go so. Meaning LONG PARAGRAPHS. At least I warned you lol. And romance is a slow ride. This is a signature suspense thriller. Okay, let's start it off then_**

* * *

In a world where God Complexes, spiritual harnessing, and scientific theory are engaged in the most barbaric war, sides are chosen. Deception is a given, betrayal is second nature and trust is a myth. The possession of your sanity is a conscious blessing that could be snatched from you at any given moment. The closer you look, the less you see. The greater your knowledge, the weaker your wisdom. All in this world is no longer what it seems, and a power greater than ever imagined has been drop shipped into our society. Some may use it for good. Others may use it for bad. A select few use it for what they believe in no matter which side of the spectrum that may fall on. If you stand for nothing, you will fall for anything. If you fall for anything, you can stand for nothing. Once upon a time, there were only two sides, good and evil. Today? The grey area is marginally vast, and falling within it are those who have maintained their independence. Here, I shall introduce you.

_Her eyes scanned over the summary again for the nth time. She knew the document by heart at this point, but it was all that she could do in order to keep hold of her sanity as they waited. Six treatments. Seventeen days. Six hundred forty-two total runs. A seventy-eight percent success rate. They had to break eighty-five percent, and they planned to do it tonight. If this final run was successful, the numbers would speak for themselves at that point, passing all admissions. She and her team would become overly important people overly fast. Whether this fact was good or bad was currently a complete mystery. She had no idea how receptive people, _**her** _people, would be to this. She knew that they _**should **_be ecstatic, but she was not going to plan on that. She had been preparing for the worst. They had been forewarned on endless occasions with cryptic threats and malicious jokes alike. Then they were run out of their homeland by those who had vowed to protect them, their work. Still, she had to fulfill the vow that she had made long ago otherwise all that they had endured would be in vain. The lives sacrificed and lost would be for nothing, and she could not live with herself if she allowed that to happen. It was her life's work here. Everything and anything she had ever done was in the name of this, and they would renovate the world if they were successful one way or another. The highers need not know immediately. Hell, they need not know at all if it had been up to her. The staff that she and her partner, her closest and oldest friend, worked alongside was thin, operating in a secret lab miles underground in the heart of Japan currently but moving frequently to avoid being located prematurely. No, they need not know. At least not now._

_Doctor Onakurama exited the test room now, holding a clipboard so tightly in her hands that her knuckles were sheet white as they trembled slightly. Her cheeks were flushed a deep crimson, and her lips were pursed. She stood before her two superiors, who were hiding their anxiety rather well, before setting the board down on the table tentatively. Neither superior moved to retrieve it. They only waited with bated breath, eyes trained on the raven-haired woman before them. Time appeared to freeze in that moment, all possibilities rushing through their minds before everything went blank. The air in the room was dense, and it were as if the walls were closing in. A slight twitch was visible in the Asian doctor's face but nothing more. They were alone in the room, the remainder of the staff behind them in the control booth. They would receive the answer if and when their supervisors decided so. It was nothing personal, but in this line of work, "trust" was hardly part of their vast vocabulary. However, neither were aware of the research analyst who had failed to vacate the room earlier on, now sitting silently in the shadows. At last, the small woman spoke in her characteristically hushed tone, her two superiors straining to hear._

_"Eighty-nine percent," she breathed. "It's successful. _**We're**_ successful."_

_And the two chief doctors smiled softly in spite of themselves because they had fulfilled the vow. Regardless of the aftermath, they had succeeded in the ultimate goal they had set for themselves many moons ago. Their hands immediately found one another, fingers intertwining. They had finally done it following years of little sleep, heavy paranoia, many risks and tons of failed attempts. They had held true to a promise that they had made to the few people who knew them best. To think about it now and reminisce on their journey to this current notch in time was nerve - wracking. It had never been easy nor had it been simple. It was barely even predicted. In some senses of the word, it was not. There had been doubts. Those doubts had been the only obstruction between them and immediate imprisonment. There had been all too much speculation in the years leading up to it, but when the two companions were positive that they were closing in on the prize, they had been targeted. They then were rescued in the nick of time, fleeing from home to continue their work in a safer environment. It wouldn't be long. It never was. Here and now, the news of success would travel faster than that of failure. They would not be immediately aware of how the information was spread or acquired by the rival, but it did not matter. It was done._

_Celebration was short-lived, and they could not possibly expect otherwise with the dangers accompanying their work. A week after the final test was passed, their chief doctor slipped into her most peaceful sleep in months. Not even an hour after she did so, her phone was buzzing on the nightstand viciously. It seemed to shake the entire structure as it cut through the serenity of the night, not with its noise but with its possible contents. When she saw the name on the screen, her heart plummeted into her gut. She slowly answered, trying to choke down the bile in her throat and stay as calm as possible. She already knew what she was about to be told. Still, the shock remained. The real battle was just about to begin._

_"They know," the familiar voice croaked into her ear, now laced with fear and sorrow. "702 has been compromised. Pack up and disappear immediately."_

* * *

The ringtone blared through the empty apartment. Well, empty save for the protuberance on the bed of the master bedroom which _is_ located underneath the house contrary to popular belief. Safety precaution. The sound resonated around the entire house however, or so it seemed, at a deafening level. A pale arm snaked lazily out of the sheets to silence the device. The phone flew into the awaiting hand albeit shakily. The caller had been at it for twenty minutes now, and she was fully aware at this point that they would not relent.

"Yeah," was her greeting laced thick with sleep.

"Get here, one hour," was all that she received before the line went dead.

She cracked her eyes open slowly, and a frustrated growl emanated from her when she registered the time displayed on the screen. Three in the damn morning. They had allowed her all of two hours of sleep, this month's record certainly. She had just returned from overseas. The least these people could offer was some quality rest. She hadn't even picked up a random woman to bring home that night in celebration of a successful mission, an attestation to just how little time she had been granted to recover from the week preceding it. Despite this line of thought, she hoisted herself out of the comfort of her bed with an agitated grunt. Her head was pounding as per usual, and she fluently popped a pain pill from the dresser before proceeding preparation. She was used to the side effects of her existence by now. She had to be if it was to be kept confidential. She yanked on a pair of jeans and a white v-neck as well as her usual black jacket, leather on the outside and cotton on the inside with attached hood, and beanie. She then pocketed her phone and grabbed her keys. If they expected to drag her out of bed in the middle of the night dressed to impress, they would be greatly disappointed even if it was the highest position of their hierarchy now summoning her. She grabbed her wallet off of the dresser then washed up in the bathroom as best as her exhaustion allowed her to. At the completion of this, she slipped into her shoes and headed out of her home, waving her hand over the closed door behind her and hearing the locks click into place.

The city was of course dead at this hour. It was a bit unsettling in comparison to the all-night hustle and bustle of home, but after so long, like many things in her life, she adjusted. Ten minutes later, she reached the wrought-iron gates that surrounded her destination. Before even flashing her credentials, she was recognized and waved through with haste. Everyone in the facility knew how impatient, and terrifying, she could be especially with neither sleep nor caffeine in her system. She approached the large glass building, its walls of windows shining like black diamonds in the light of the moon. She parked beside two familiar vehicles and made her way inside, navigating the massive maze of corridors through various retinal and fingerprint authentication scans. She found it rather impressive that their precinct was hidden within the storied walls of such a prestigious building. Of course, their division was warranted under this agency, but they were still the most confidential department on the roster. When she reached the targeted office, she let herself in without hesitation though respect was highly suggested in the presence of the one that resided there. She found her partner already seated inside, and she settled beside her. Their superior sat across from them, separated by the large oak desk that housed her workload. Another man with curly brown hair and a lanky physique sat beside her, a pleasant smile adorning his features. The elder woman's wavy blonde hair was pulled up into a tight bun, and her lips formed an even tighter line. Their new arrival raised an eyebrow in question.

"Thank you for joining us, Alpha," Unit Director Gail Abernathy-McCath greeted, but the agent only grunted in response. "Let's get right to it then. We have a new mission for you. In just a couple of short hours, we will be sending you two to Paris, France."

"This isn't about Davis, is it?" the alpha asked now. "Did he escape because we _just _got back?"

"Shouldn't you be able to tell me that?" The blonde smirked.

"I would if your block wasn't so solid, Master," was her condescending reply.

"Stop kissing ass, and no, this isn't about Davis, Alpha. Agents, this is Special Agent Benjamin Applebaum with the Nonproliferation Department. He is hear to brief you, but first. Your targets? Two American scientists. Delta?"

A moment later, one of the side doors opened to reveal their top intel specialist and main member of their team, a true master of the internet and inner workings of computer systems. Delta, or Fat Amy as she preferred to be called by her teammates and oldest friends , was the best at what she did. Without a word, she raised her hand and aimed her palm at the large screen behind their director. The display illuminated to reveal multiple photos of two women, a blonde with piercing emerald eyes and a redhead with luminous cerulean orbs. Gail watched as her two top agents became entranced by the images and lost in their own thoughts, more so the taller one to no surprise. She sighed, rolling her eyes. It would be her luck that her Alpha and Bravo agents were also the east coast's favorite "playboys". The society's special forces by day, or CIA to anyone outside of the department that asked, and Don Juans by night. It wasn't hard to see why either. With Bravo's flawless figure and Alpha's legendary extra piece of equipment between her legs, who wouldn't want a taste? Bravo was just much more aggressive in society.

"Yes," she huffed. "Dr. Chloe Beale and Dr. Aubrey Posen. Ridiculously beautiful - and ridiculously dangerous."

"What did they do?" the alpha inquired breathlessly, eyes not leaving the screen.

"They currently possess a weapon of chemical warfare that can send this country into chaos," Benji now replied. "They are a national threat and need to be neutralized as soon as possible."

"Maybe you can do some good with that - _charm _of yours.," Gail snidely suggested, and the two agents smirked.

Benji proceeded. "We have dispatched agents to Paris who were able to track them and are now tailing them closely. They had a very vast underground network of colleagues aiding them in getting around and doing their work, escaping the lab in Tokyo. They also initiated an attack on the U.S. Embassy there, successfully killing thirty-two people, but we had a break two weeks ago. One of their supporting doctors was identified and apprehended by a UC, who then forwarded the information to me. She was _persuaded _to hand over information that led us to locating the two targets. Our agents are just awaiting the order, but we can't give it until we have you in position. This is very vital. We know they aren't working alone, and we expect more attacks in the next few weeks once they're apprehended. That means we have to move fast. We need them to be brought in _alive_ for debriefing.

Once these agents move in, they will be escorting the doctors to the Paris safehouse. That's where you're headed. You're going to 'question' them and retrieve all information on the weapon as well as all documentation and anything else affiliated with it. We need to know where they're keeping it. They are allowed no communication with each other or anyone else, and they are to be questioned separately, no exceptions."

"Now, they _will_ try and sweet talk you, confuse you, manipulate you and undermine you," Gail stated. "They will try to convince you that the weapon they hold is no weapon at all, that it's not a danger, but we confirmed it. That is how they work. That is how they acquired so much aide on this venture. We helped them as well until we found the truth, and they fled for Japan. Do not listen to a thing they say about it being safe."

"According to your head here, this is what we host you for, and we know you're the only one that has any chance of getting through to them because trust that they have trained for it."

"Once they are brought into the country, every intelligence agency in the world will be on edge, and that will be good for no one. Therefore, we need them broken before they are brought back. We know that what they possess is a hazard, and it needs to be neutralized. Delta will run intelligence for you here with Chief Swanson. You leave in two hours. Go get packed up, and Swanson will deliver the instructions for getting to the safehouse. Once you get there, check in, and the agents will make their move. Understood?" They nodded. "Very well. Dismissed."

* * *

An hour and a half later, the two agents returned to headquarters with their light luggage in tow. They were met in their office by Chief Jesse Swanson, a man who fancied himself suave yet had to be the goofiest guy on Earth. He had really only become chief because his father was director prior to his passing the year before. Gail didn't have the heart to tell the kid that he was nothing more than a tool, so she allowed him to keep his position though keeping his workload light. At least, that's the explanation she gave her agents. The upside to it was that he was pretty intelligent when he cut the bullshit and did his job. Beca somehow had a soft spot for the kid that she debunked as pity. In the beginning, she made his life hell, but with new developments in her personal life unbeknownst to them, all who knew her could vouch that she had become much more - _friendlier_ as of late.

"Hey, Alpha," he greeted upon her arrival.

"Hey, Swanson," she sighed, dropping her duffle bag.

"So, I have your instructions." He handed each agent a small envelope. "Those are to be destroyed upon completion. Obviously, not even I know the exact location of the safehouses. Very few do. Those will aide you in retrieving the coordinates."

"Wait, so - these aren't the coordinates?" Bravo questioned, cocking an eyebrow.

"No, there is one copy of said coordinates programmed into one GPS device located in Paris, and those directions will lead you to it. Sorry, Alpha, your specialty is of no good here."

"Okay, anything else?" the alpha huffed, irritation evident.

Jesse handed them the case folders. "They're crafty. I would advise you to approach them only in an interrogative setting with the utmost caution. The housekeeper there was moved several weeks ago, so they were a bit ill prepared, but we have more than enough backup to accommodate. The agents bringing them in will remain there as well. Now Gail only trusts you two to bring them in and for good reason. Just be careful. They are highly dangerous."

The two agents snorted. "We'll see."

His face donned a frown now. "Come on, guys. Leave the egos at home please."

The two smirked but said nothing more. Soon they were being escorted to their jet headed for Paris. They settled into their seats silently, pulling out headphones and Androids. The shorter agent discreetly popped two pain pills without her comrade's knowledge and prepared for a nap.

"Who do you call dibs on?" the taller woman asked, hardly containing her childish excitement as she gazed down at the pictures of the two doctors.

Beca smirked over at her best friend. "Keep it in your pants, Conrad."

"Hey, I'm not picky. Pick your poison."

"Maybe later."

"I might just take them both, B."

"Please don't get us killed over some kitty cat."

"Kitty cat?" Stacie barked a laugh. "The rookies had you listening to Ludacris again, huh?"

"Yeah, it reminds me of home, you know." They laughed. "It gets me through a day of training egotistical, snot-nosed kids."

The taller brunette sighed, looking back down at the file in her lap. "What do you think these fine doctors _really _did to make numero uno on our government's list? You really think it's chemical warfare? I mean, looks can be deceiving, but damn."

Beca shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe it's just another chip full of government agent names and incriminating evidence."

"That's so cliche."

"That's probably the case."

Stacie leaned closer now, voice dropping to a low whisper. "Hey, we know these guys play dirty. Remind me why we're still playing for their side."

The shorter brunette sighed. "You know why, Stace. Despite our constant hobby of _'conspiracy theories' and _prior experiences_,_ we can't walk away. That was their request."

"It's just disgusting how crooked this game is. I'd say we made a deal with the devil."

"I can't argue with that theory, but think this. If we're ever in a position where we had to choose to do the right thing or do our jobs, you know what we would do."

"Yeah, I know. That was _our _vow."

"Exactly."

There was a moment's pause. "Do you - ever wonder where they are?"

"Yeah, a lot, but - I mean, what can we do, you know? They left. They didn't leave us, but they left. It's that simple. They obviously didn't feel safe, and they took off."

"Yeah, but maybe the agency would have taken them too."

"You know they wouldn't. That was in the agreement as well. Let's just hope that - that they're okay now."

"Yeah, I guess we don't have much choice after seven years, do we?"

Beca looked over at her partner and best friend now tentatively, and she could read the forlorn expression on her face, an expression that was completely uncanny and disappeared as quickly as it had come. They were never good at consoling one another in the way that they were horrible with conveyance of emotion. They hid their discomforts and woes in different ways, but they hid them nonetheless. It was difficult to face one another when either one's mind was off track or at worry. The fact that Beca was able to simply tune in to them was unnerving, but she had at last mastered her "selective hearing". Still, it tended to happen from time to time. After all, they had been practically attached at the hip since they were four the way that their dads had been. When Stacie's mother disappeared, she was six, and Beca helped her cope simply by keeping her mind off of it, and they had yet to harness their gifts. They shared Beca's mom, and that was okay. They never discussed feelings or anything of the sort. They aided each other in the same way when Mama Emily Mitchell lost her battle with cancer. They were ten at the time, and it was the breaking point in their psyche. Beca's older foster brother Luke had already been a quiet yet aggressive child, and Beca derived her own solution from him. What was left of those innocent little girls vanished completely, and no emotion was ever willingly emitted again. In fact, they learned to fight against it until it stopped fighting altogether, until no emotion remained to be seen. Any that did show up out of the blue, like that which arrived when they lost their fathers, was few and far between, and it took quite a lot. They became almost impossible to read even to each other, Beca vowing to refrain from infiltrating her best friend's mind while Stacie promised to abstain from manipulating Beca's. Beca was first, and instead of fighting it, Stacie followed suit.

When they along with Luke joined Amy and Cynthia Rose in their card tricks and card counting in Las Vegas at sixteen, it went in the same fashion, and when they were pulled into the CIA's secret unit as a request from their fathers for reasoning only known to the two at the ripe age of eighteen, nothing changed. If anything, it intensified. Of course, had they ever truly wanted to read one another while avoiding invasion of privacy , all they would have to do was look closely. They knew each other well enough to do so yet in that, they had learned to gradually diminish that option as well. The fact of it was that they didn't look. They completely ignored their own emotions as well as each other's emotions. They had been through many years together, and their friendship would make sense to no one else, but to them, it was the only thing that held any value, any merit in such a cruel world. They knew how much they cared for one another, and that was all that mattered. No one else may see it that way, but that was okay. As Beca had always concluded, it wasn't for them to see.

As the plane began its descent into France, Beca and Stacie opened up their small envelopes and read over their instructions. It was rather simple. They needed to reach a locker in the soccer stadium of northern Paris. The combination was also included in order to open the locker though it wasn't needed, and there would be a bag inside holding the GPS device. It was one of the cons of CIA conduct. Everything was so much more difficult, even for them. Once the two agents landed, they were taken to a car that they would use. Another car would await them outside of the stadium to swap for.

"Is it just me, or do you feel as if we're in danger too?" Stacie questioned as she slid into the passenger seat beside her comrade.

"Well, these woman do have their own terrorist group, right?" Beca returned. "We can't just appear to be CIA agents out here, you know."

"Hence, the casual attire, I suppose."

"Exactly."

As Beca put the car into reverse, the ear piece that was successfully concealed beneath her chocolate locks crackled, coming to life at last.

"Hey, Short Stack," Amy's playful greeting came though laced with exhaustion.

"Hey, Amy," Beca returned.

"I'm guessing you've arrived."

"Yup. I don't suppose we could put this off until tomorrow and get some time to recover from the jet lag, right?"

"Sorry, B. I did pitch it to the director, but she wants this to be done quickly and painlessly. I can't imagine how tired you are. Two long ass flights in less than twenty-four hours."

"Eh, I'll live. Do we have anything?"

"No, they're still in the nest."

"Okay, we're headed out now."

"Good. Check in once you have arrived at your destination."

"Very well."

The GPS device dictated their movements through the streets of Paris which were very much alive as night descended upon them. It was obvious to the agents that the stadium would be anything but empty if the game advertisements dated for the evening were anything to go by. As sly as the CIA was, they loved to get risky especially with their special forces. They hid in plain sight. It was their forte, and Beca and Stacie were the very best at it in America's entirety. She did believe that the two agents bringing their targets in were just as skilled, at least one of them, otherwise Gail would have just sent them to meet up with the pursuers and attack themselves. Nonetheless, Beca wouldn't complain. She received the easier task, and she just wanted to get it done so that she could get some rest.

Beca's eyes were hooded, and Stacie was having a very difficult time keeping her own even partially open. It was the job. It always had been. The flight from Japan the day before had drained them if the trip there hadn't done so. It had been a week that consisted of a lot of running, a lot of questioning, a few gunfights and maybe nine total accumulated hours of sleep plus a few hours on the plane ride back. Still, though it became slightly easier, they could never fully adjust to it. Stacie pulled two energy pills from her bag, handing one over to Beca, who gulped it down without a hitch. Both were clad in casual attire, Beca in her trademark white v-neck and red and grey plaid shirt with black jeans. Stacie, ever the fox, donned a low cut top which displayed generous cleavage and tight blue jeans that accentuated her every curve and dip. Beca would usually be found in black combat boots or Doc Martens. Tonight she had opted for further comfort, sliding into a pair of grey slip-on sneakers. Stacie was in heels, but Beca knew better than to question. After all, she _had_ seen the woman scale a building in Stilettos. To put it bluntly, she was skilled.

When they arrived at the overly packed stadium, Beca pulled on her jacket and beanie then slid on her backpack holding their credentials in case of any altercation. They would return to retrieve the rest of their stuff before trading vehicles. Stacie shrugged into a long fur coat, and Beca smirked. Her best friend was anything but simple. She scanned down the directions one more time before pocketing them and taking Stacie's hand in an attempt to look more normal in the sea of people. They walked at a leisurely pace, talking and laughing at pointless things. Making their way through the crowd, they at last entered the building and headed down towards the lockers where spectators could leave their belongings during the game. The locker that the agents needed was located further back in the hallway where less traffic was save for the security guards moving in and out of their office headquarters. Stacie turned to keep watch for any curious activity while Beca placed her hand over the lock, the face beginning to turn left and right until the bar was separated from its pad. When she at last opened it, she found a small black bag inside. She gingerly removed it before replacing the lock and taking her best friend's hand once more.

"Simple enough," the taller brunette huffed.

"This should all be pretty simple," Beca replied. "We're just on the assembly line today."

"True. Let's get it done then before I slip into a coma."

Once outside of the arena, they returned to the vehicle where Beca took both of their small envelopes. She enclosed them tightly in her fist a moment before opening it, the small envelopes and their contents now ash in her hands following a small flame. While Stacie gathered their bags, the shorter brunette opened up the new bag to find another GPS device and a set of keys. She looked throughout the lot they were parked in then back down at the keys. There were hundreds if not thousands of vehicles, and knowing the make and model would be of little help here. She reached down into the bag once again, sighing in relief when she discovered a small slip of paper, the parking receipt. She took the bags from Stacie, handing her the pouch holding the GPS, and made her way down to the correct lot and aisle. When they at last located their new vehicle, a silver luxury sedan with darkened windows, Beca loaded up the trunk and opened the doors. This was easy enough. Everything was going smoothly. However, it would not be a day in the life of CIA agents, much less H.E. of The Phalanx like Beca and Stacie, if it continued to go this way, so before Beca could get into the car, she heard a lot of screaming from the direction of the entrance. She swung around to see two woman screaming at a man who had his hand on the front of his belt beneath his shirt. She surveyed the area for any sign of security but saw none. With a sigh, her call to enforce the law gripped her. She turned to look through the door at her partner.

"I'll be right back," she informed her, readjusting the sidearm in her back.

"You need backup?" the taller woman smirked.

"Naw, just wait right here. If I signal you, come on down. It looks simple enough though."

Beca turned back around and headed towards the altercation. The man was now yelling back at the woman, snarling at them as he continued to lunge forward menacingly. They screamed out for help, looking around for someone to aide them. The agent went through her French vocabulary as she approached them. It had been quite awhile since she had been forced to use it. Her mind was still wrapped around her Japanese from last week's mission, but she soon recalled her knowledge of the required language of the night. Just as she stepped onto the risen concrete of the front patio, she was thrown back with astonishing force as a deafening roar resonated around the stadium. Stacie looked up just as the west wing of the arena, where they had been just minutes before, was illuminated by yellow and orange light and engulfed in flames. The east wing then imploded, and the next sound to be heard after two explosions was a whole lot of screaming.

* * *

_Beca could feel the eyes burning into her back from above, but she conveyed no reaction. Looking up, she met Cynthia Rose's eyes. A swift swipe of the darker woman's hand through her blue-streaked hair propelled Beca to hit. Stacie's hand slid over her shoulder, offering a fruity drink complete with paper umbrella. She offered a brisk laugh, kissing the taller brunette on the cheek. This is what it came down to. Beca was not sweating. She scanned over the cards in her hands. The man beside her was licking his lips periodically. That was his tell. He planned to gamble with all that he had placed down on the table to call her nonexistent bluff. Silly aristocrats. He and three other high rollers sat at a table with what he assumed were three incompetent orphans as they threw down millions without flinching. Orphans, yes. Incompetent? I think not. Amy rubbed Luke's shoulders, shouting and whooping in her faux inebriated state. One hit. The blonde Brit made the move, and the dealer splayed his hand. Nineteen. All cardholders groaned in disappointment, throwing their cards down. Only one hand had yet to be unveiled. Beca smugly placed her own down now. _

_"21," she informed him with a nonchalant sigh._

_The dealer was in awe but nonetheless gestured to her for the large crowd that had formed around the table. They took one look at the ridiculous pot being pushed in the tiny brunette's direction. 9.7 million dollars right out the door. _

_Beca took the duffle bag of cash from the pit boss, his eyes boring into hers as he counted out the last of it. She knew that he would love to strangle her there and then, insist that she had just cheated his grand Las Vegas casino out of ten figures, but she kept her cool, exiting the casino without hitch. In the two seconds that she became lost in the crowd, she was relieved of the cash without missing a step. The valet handed her the keys to her car, and she slid inside, Stacie already in the passenger seat. Driving down the strip, she pulled into the Aria parking lot._

_Amy's jeep had pulled in no two seconds earlier. Cynthia Rose would already be upstairs, and Luke would find his way back in the next several minutes. Locking up the vehicle, the two brunettes headed into the resort. They met Amy in the elevator, trading smirks and quiet congratulations of a job well done. Beca Mitchell was a forced to be reckoned with at a blackjack table. Poker tables were nothing more than a word search for her. Her mind worked in the greatest ways, and if she wasn't on the streets doing insane card tricks and reading people's minds for entertainment or putting on a show with her team, she was at the table making fools of the dwellers of the upper echelons. _

_They entered their suite talking and laughing, but they immediately fell silent, each sensing the tension in the room. Cynthia Rose stood near the window, her eyes trained dead ahead to their right. The other three followed her gaze to find a man in a dark suit standing there. He was a lanky man with crisp, brown hair and pursed lips, piercing brown eyes surveying the room._

_"Ah," he said when they came into view. "You've arrived. We'll just wait for your final companion."_

_As the words left his lips, the door opened to reveal Luke who halted at the looks on his comrades' faces. He entered the room fully to see the man, and his eyebrows knitted together._

_"CIA," Beca answered the question floating in the room, and the man only smiled._

_"Beca Mitchell," he said now in a soft tone._

_"Okay, well this has nothing to do with anything I would guess, so..."_

_"You're right. They do not call in the Central Intelligence Agency on matters as trivial as alleged card counting at the Blackjack table." Beca was trying to control her read, beginning to get ahead of herself. "Would you like to continue extracting your own information?"_

_"I'd love to, but obviously you have something to barter with for whatever you're after because I can't seem to see past your badge."_

_"So you have become familiar with obstaclumency then? Or acclumency as many call it."_

_"The skill of being able to defend your thoughts against someone like me."_

_"A mentalist, correct. You manipulate and infiltrate the line of thought. It is a harnessed skill to be able to defend that. I cannot however become immune to the traits of an Element such as CR who can manipulate matter, a physical threat such as Stacie because she works within her own mind and not ours, or someone such as Amy who also works through her mind to manipulate your body though the best of us may be able to deflect her mental implantations. This is why I'm here. It would take our department years and lots of public bashing to train agents in such classes. However, your kind grows in quantity everyday, and those that we now pursue are learning our weakness to it as well. We're putting a team together, The Phalanx. You are the most notorious 'illusionists' in the states. We need you."_

_Beca snorted. "The CIA needs a team of street magicians."_

_"Now, now, Beca. We both know that you're so much more than that though you hide it in plain sight as a mind freak on the strip. Off of your Aria stage, we've witnessed Stacie levitate objects larger than her and Cynthia Rose produce flames from her fingertips at a moment's notice."_

_"Flash paper."_

_"Sure, go with that, for all of the ignorant civilians in Vegas. Not with the CIA. There are many of your kind that have now become national threats."_

_"How do you know we're not heading in that direction?" Amy questioned._

_"Because," Beca sighed. "He has something to bargain with."_

_The man smiled now. "Indeed." _

_He opened up the briefcase that had been sitting by the bed and opened the top, pulling out three folders and handing one each to Beca, Luke and Stacie. The team gathered around as they opened it. Puzzled expressions now blanketed their features, and Beca's eyes snapped up._

_"What the fuck is this?" she asked. "Blackmail?"_

_"No, read on. That is simply a request. From Andrew Mitchell and Harrison Conrad."_


	2. Appointment with A Doctor

**_A/N: Okay ah so let's proceed. Now the ships have already been decided as of now, so okay I think we can take it from here this chapter on that. And yes, that last bit was a flashback of how they wound up in the CIA. As stated, more information will be provided at a later time. I appreciate all of the feedback though and the patience because trust that we'll need it. Okay. Lets continue shall we? And I have like 12 chapters rough drafted. I think that its a good habit to write multiple chapters before starting lol but yes, so ill update in usual fashion I guess. I dont know. Let's just go lol_**

* * *

_"_**_What_**_ are we going to do?"_

_"First and foremost, let's take the dramatics down a notch."_

_Each took a calming breath. "Okay. Where will they take us from?"_

_"Paris. Has she been able to identify them? Any of them?"_

_"No, but there are only about half a dozen left. They'll send their two best."_

_"Well, there is no way that we can get into the states on our own anyway, and they don't intend on allowing us back."_

_"They could kill us."_

_"They won't kill us as long as we have the information they need."_

_"They have their ways, and they're prepared for people like us."_

_She scoffed in spite of herself. "Their agents are cocky to say the least. They will not accept defeat, and by the time they realize that they're being shattered, it'll be too late to turn back. We'll be fine if we stick to the blueprint."_

_"How - did he tell you how they found out?"_

_"There was a mole in the team. Our research analyst? Barb Dennison? She was in with them the entire time."_

_"Well, where is she now?"_

_"Neutralized. They're taking out all loose ends."_

_"Is _**_he_**_ in danger? For helping us?"_

_"They haven't drawn the relationship yet. He's safe, and he's heading the case, but we have to be careful with what is said."_

_"What about the rest of the Phoenix?"_

_"They are fine. We will contact them as soon as we have the chance, but as of right now, our objective is to infiltrate the Phalanx before they infiltrate us."_

_"Maybe - we can talk to the agents. Maybe they-"_

_"Chloe, we can't give anything to any agent from that unit, okay? Not now. Not until we've broken them. I know that you believe you can befriend everyone, but we're not in college anymore. We've ventured into the real world, and we are virtually on our own. Those agents are anything but merciful, and the first sign of weakness will end us. For now, we just have to be strong. We buckle down and tell them nothing until we know what we're dealing with. When we find an opening, we drive it in. Can you do that please?"_

_"Yes, yes, I can."_

_"Good."_

* * *

People were running for their lives out of the stadium, arms flailing and eyes wide in shock. Stacie recovered from her own and jumped out of the car to retrieve her best friend. Beca was groaning on the ground near a light pole when the taller brunette kneeled beside her. There was a small gash above her left eye but nothing more to Stacie's relief.

"Alpha," she yelled as the screaming around them became louder. "Alpha, are you okay?"

"Wh-what happened?" the smaller woman, obviously disoriented, asked as she rubbed her head. "Did I - was there-"

"There - there was a bomb. They blew up the arena."

"They - we-"

"Come on."

Stacie hoisted her up after checking for any other damage aside from a possible concussion and helped her into the passenger seat. They had been far enough away to prevent any severe damage, but it had still been a close call. Stacie immediately slid into the driver's seat and pulled her backpack out, retrieving each of their larger sidearm pistols. She then called Langley, and it was Jesse who heeded.

"Bravo," he breathed. "Are you okay?"

"You - did you know?" she asked, mind reeling as she tried to calm herself.

"We were just given word that the embassy there was bombed, and we weren't sure where you two were going, so-"

"Chief, no. The soccer stadium was just bombed. We just - just walked out maybe ten minutes ago, and it went up in flames."

"Oh shit. Okay, Delta is currently contacting our agents. Get going."

"Wait, shouldn't we wait for law enforcement? Speak to them?"

"We need you to get to the safehouse as soon as possible so that we can bring them in. Once they're captured, we have to move fast. We need to know who they'll put in charge of all of this once they're in custody. Do you copy?"

"Yes. Yeah, I do."

"Is Alpha okay?"

Stacie glanced over at a groaning Beca. "She's-disoriented. Possible minor concussion, but she's okay. She'll be okay."

"Okay, good. Let's just get this done, okay? Check in upon arrival."

"Copy."

Stacie hung up and started the car, finding it difficult to leave the lot with so many people around. She maneuvered carefully through the chaos and out of the lot just as the singing of sirens filled the air around them. Turning up a side street, she vacated the arena vicinity with haste.

"What happened?" Beca now asked, rubbing her eyes. "What did he say?"

"The embassy was bombed," Stacie replied calmly.

"The embassy? Another one? Here?"

"Yeah, here. They thought we had gone there. They bombed the stadium though. This is a lot more serious than we thought. I mean, who the hell knew we were there?"

The smaller brunette sighed. "I don't know. It's - it's fine. We just have to get to the safehouse. That's it. Let's just get to the safehouse."

The GPS device now hooked to the dash once again dictated their navigation through Paris. Soon they were out of city limits and headed for dark pastures and vast forest. Stacie kept her eyes on the road, oblivious to Beca gulping down two pain pills. Now that the smaller brunette was idle, the familiar overbearing fatigue was settling in addition to her sustained concussion, and her eyes were closing constantly. She felt as if her windpipe was closing as well, and she discreetly gasped for breath, careful not to make the wheezing obvious.

"Delta," Beca called into her fresh earpiece as they neared the final turn-off.

"Yeah," the Aussie replied.

"Estimated time of arrival of our package."

"Twelve minutes, eighteen seconds and counting."

"Thank you."

Stacie pulled into the deserted farmhouse and around to the back, surveying the perimeter before killing the engine. They grabbed their bags, the taller brunette extracting the keys to the house from the bag they retrieved at the soccer field, and Beca aimed her gun expectantly as her best friend unlocked the back door. It was a dense silence blanketing the property. They stepped inside, turning on lights and setting down their bags. Externally, it appeared to be a regular farmhouse. Internally, it was modified to mimic a more intimate yet menacing setting of a CIA holding building. The walls were barren, but the installed doors leading into each hall were plexiglass, keypads over the handles. Beca's hand shot out, the door opening before her to the left hall. Here, four more glass doors, with tint so dark you could not see through them, were found. The first two led into interrogation rooms with two-way mirrors mounted on the walls, a single metal desk in the center and a few chairs.

"I'll take this room, and you take the one across the hall," Beca instructed as they entered the first office. "You take the blonde?"

"Okay," Stacie agreed, now in business mode to her partner's relief. "Do you think that - they-"

"Gail said they were trained for this. Acclumency is a practiced skill worldwide now, you know."

"And why wouldn't it be? I still say we should have brought Delta. That would be easier."

"They don't want us to kill them, remember?"

"Oh, she wouldn't kill them. Maim or severely injure, but not kill."

The two friends smirked before reviewing their plan of attack. Several moments later, they heard engines approaching. They made their way to the back of the house, reaching the door as three dark sedans pulled up beside their vehicle. The two front doors of the center vehicle opened to reveal two dark figures who opened the back doors and yanked two more figures out. Beca flipped on the porch light, illuminating the drive. They were pleased to find Cynthia Rose herself leading the blindfolded blonde up to the door.

"Ah, I knew it would be you two," she smirked, bumping their fists. "Long time, no see."

"Hey, they shipped you off to Tokyo, and we never heard from you again," Stacie reminded her.

"Because I was knee-deep in Yakuza UC for months as an American pack mule."

"Well, it's nice to see you alive."

"Not without a few scars." They now noted the long scar encircling her neck. "They tried to hang me. Guilty by association to their traitors."

"Seems - ironic."

"Oh, it was. All good now though."

"These are them?"

"Yes."

"Okay," Beca sighed. "Left hall, Blonde to the first door on your right. Redhead to the first door on your left."

She nodded and moved around her two old friends towards the hall with another man holding the redhead in tow. Beca and Stacie once again scanned the perimeter as the other dozen or so agents entered before closing the door. She pulled out her CIA cell, pressing the button on the side after selecting Gail's name.

"The party has arrived," she informed their director.

"Very well," came the instantaneous reply. "Proceed with the appetizer."

They then proceeded to the interrogation rooms. Four agents moved into the rooms opposite the two-way mirror to record the interrogations and provide insight, all mic'd up to the same channel now. Another agent took up post in the kitchen, preparing coffee for them as she could see they needed it. Stacie and Beca conversed in the hall a moment with Cynthia Rose, taking their offered coffees and gulping them down, before dispersing and entering their designated rooms. The shorter brunette locked the door, eying the redhead that sat before her. Many of their targets, once apprehended would hold a grim or glum expression. They would don an impenetrable facade of pursed lips and narrowed eyes. No, this woman was humming softly, her vibrant red hair and crystal blue eyes losing no color nor character in the event of capture. She seemed all too happy, and for once, the alpha agent gave momentary pause. Beca then attempted a read, but as Gail had informed them, they were locked up tight, skilled Obstacles. She carefully strode over to the table, leaning on it and searching for anything in those bright blue eyes before her. There was nothing. She could not read nor implant, and now she actually agreed with Stacie that they should have allowed Amy to tag along. She would have been most effective in Beca's opinion.

"So," Beca sighed. "We can make this quick and easy. You tell us what we need to know, and -"

"And you take us back to America to be slaughtered," the redhead suddenly said in the most enticing melodic voice, eyes meeting Beca's steel blue gaze to the brunette's astonishment. Beca's breath caught, those deep cerulean orbs pulling her in to drown her.

"No, we won't take you to be slaughtered. These are serious charges however, Dr. Beale. High Treason, Espionage, conspiracy..."

A coy smile made its way to the redhead's lips. "Agent, do you know what it is your looking for?"

"A weapon of mass destruction."

"Maybe it's in your pants, or is that bulge just a notification that you're happy to see me?"

Beca fought the urge to look down, instead smirking. "Dr. Beale, eying my package will do you no good here. Now I need information on the chemical weapon you are housing."

"If I decline, will this lead to torture?" The provocation in her tone was evident.

"That's a possibility."

She wiggled her eyebrows. "Ooh, I think I'll be quiet then. Maybe you'll use your nightstick."

Damn, she was good. She was categorized in those that used the natural human desire to gain leverage. Nonetheless, it took the alpha all too long to realize that her mental block was much weaker than the redhead's, so there was no doubt in Beca's mind at that point that Dr. Beale was tapping into her element only to use it as a weapon. The doctor was no mentalist, but Beca was giving her more than she was taking through her demeanor alone, and it was too late to backtrack. No, they had made the wrong moves to begin with. Stacie would not be deterred by this shameless flirtation. As if her best friend read her mind, there was a knock on the door. She held up a finger to the redhead, who only giggled, moving out of the room and into the hall.

"We have to switch," the taller brunette immediately stated.

"Agreed," Beca sighed. "She's eating me alive. That's your territory."

"Well, yeah? Blondie's more stubborn than you. She won't even talk to me."

Beca now smirked in spite of herself. "You sure?"

"Prove me wrong. _Please_ prove me wrong."

Beca nodded without further debate, and the two swapped rooms, the alpha met with the piercing gaze of intense, and overly intriguing, green eyes. They locked on her the moment she turned the handle, and she knew that this may be no easier. Wow, the crystal blue of Dr. Beale's orbs was instantly blotted about by the brilliant emerald before her. Shaking her head to clear it, she moved right into her task, but her reading was shut down promptly. With another sigh, she proceeded with the one thing she hated most. Talking.

"Okay, Dr. Posen, let's see here. Now we can make this easy, or we can take the rugged terrain. What I need to know is-"

"You have no idea what you need to know, H.E.I.R," came the blunt reply, eyes unwavering, and Beca tensed if only for a moment.

"I - we need to know all information regarding the chemical weapon being housed."

"There is no weapon."

"Of course there's not. Now tell us what it is you're hiding."

And the blonde shut down. Pursing her lips, she clasped her hands in her lap and continued staring into oblivion. She would provide nothing further, and Beca continually tried to read her to no avail. She had created a dense blockade around each and every thought that Beca knew was plaguing her mind. Nothing slipped through. There were no cracks to peek into. Yes, this would be quite the challenge. Never had she encountered such a skilled Obstacle, and she felt her own resolve breaking beneath the dense silence. Something about the look on the woman's face completely unnerved her. Clenching her fists, she moved forward.

"Come on, Posen, tell me what I need to know," she sighed. "Who are you working for?" Nothing. "Where is your big secret? Make this easier on both of us."

The blonde snorted now but said nothing. Okay, Beca now resorted to other means. If she could not read Aubrey's thoughts, she may be able to plant her own. The blonde's body went rigid, her jaw clenching, and Beca knew that she had not expected the infiltration so quickly. Or had she? Nonetheless, she countered them, focusing in and parrying the brunette's attack. Usually, one of two things happened. Either the Obstacle would be completely unable to combat it or they did so seamlessly without flinching. She had never met an Obstacle that could engage in the battle at a second's notice, and it wasn't until it was too late once again that she realized what this was. Soon, Beca was red in the face, and she deflated, her own head aching. The blonde's lips remained pursed though her body gradually relaxed. Yes, she was really good, and she had succeeded in depleting some of the agent's stamina.

Cynthia Rose watched her tiny brunette friend intently as she scrutinized the blonde. Beca Mitchell was tough. She could crack the toughest, but this doctor seemed to have a few tricks up her sleeve. Long before they were thrust into the claws of the CIA, Beca had been dubbed "The Mentalist". It wasn't clear to anyone else how she so easily read the minds of her targets, how she tapped into their thoughts and extracted the most sensitive information or implanted the most critical commands. Yet she did it even when no one could begin to read her. It was why they were here after all, why they had become friends to begin with. To see Beca struggling made Cynthia Rose uneasy. As she moved to give the brunette a break, there was a faint rumbling coming from somewhere. She looked up at her agent manning the door.

"What was that?" she asked, and he shrugged. "Sounded like a vehicle. Go check and see if anyone left."

The man quickly left the room, locking it behind him and scurrying down the hall. Cynthia Rose waited for his update, periodically glancing at her watch. At the ten - minute mark, she brought her microphone up to her lips.

"What do we have, Silva?" No answer. "Silva, do you copy? Gaines, Reddick."

"Yes, Captain," came Gaines's reply.

"Check Silva upfront. With caution. Alpha, Bravo, on standby."

The brunette on the other side of the glass offered a discreet nod, eyes not leaving the blonde at the table. Then there was crackling in the agents' earpieces and the sound of gurgling. High alert. Cynthia Rose flagged out two more men, but as the door opened, Reddick came rushing in, blood spattered across his white undershirt.

"Bogeys," he breathed. "We've been compromised."

Beca's eyes snapped up now to the mirror. She quickly made her way out to the hall but rushed back into the room when she heard gunshots coming from the front of the building.

"What the fuck happened?" she roared into her microphone.

"Bogeys on alpha side!" came Reddick. "Alpha side!"

"Alpha, you and Bravo have to get them out of here!" CR immediately instructed. "That's your job. Get across this hall, and we'll hold them off. How many, Reddick?"

"At least two dozen, all up front."

Beca growled but quickly pulled out her blade, cutting the ties from Aubrey's wrist and slapping handcuffs onto her. She then heard the shooting come closer, and she shut off the lights, pressing her body against Aubrey's and sandwiching the blonde between her and the wall. Cynthia Rose and two other agents moved past the window, pistols aimed and firing. Beca pulled out her own pistol and cocked it, cautiously cracking open the door. When she concluded that it was clear, she pulled Aubrey across the hall and cut out these lights as well. Stacie was now at her door, her hand firmly grasping Dr. Beale's arm with their bag slung over her shoulder.

"How many exits?" she hissed.

"Front, back and - and-" She thought a moment. "Come on."

They moved down the hall to the right, away from the gunfire where they came to a perpendicular hall with another glass door. She waved her hand over the keypad, hearing the click of the lock, before moving through it. Beca kicked in the first door to her left which led into what seemed to be a second kitchen. There was a roof hatch over the counter, and Stacie instantly climbed up, unlatching it, punching the code into the keypad, and pushing it open. She then hoisted herself out. Beca tossed up their bags to her, tucking her pistol before she aided Chloe out onto the roof followed by Aubrey. The gunfire was getting closer now, and she heard the glass of the door they had just come through shatter.

"Bravo! Shotgun!"

The modified weapon came through the hatch, and Beca cocked it just as footsteps came rushing forth behind her. She shot down three masked men. Kneeling down, she pulled one mask off. They looked to be of Japanese descent though that didn't say much about who had sent them. Without hitch, she pulled out her phone device from her pocket, taking the man's hand and pressing one of his fingers to the screen.

"Amy, I need that analyzed," she spoke into the phone before sending the message.

She then turned and vaulted out of the hatch and onto the roof. Stacie was down on the ground pressed up against the wall and surveying the area. The firefight remained inside as of now. Beca crept over to the front edge of the roof. Several more men stood outside of the front door, finding cover behind the wall. She turned back around, and Aubrey and Chloe were on the ground with Stacie. She thanked the heavens above for her best friend's gift at that moment.

"Get to the car," she whispered down to her. "I'll be right behind you."

Stacie nodded, pulling their two hostages along while Beca once again moved to the front of the trailer. Sliding the elongated barrel onto the shotgun and reloading the ammunition, she unloaded down on the waiting enemies. They dropped unceremoniously to the ground before she turned and flew off of the roof. Stacie drove up to the side of the house, Beca landing on top of the vehicle, sliding inside to the backseat beside the blonde, Chloe up front with Stacie to limit interaction. Cars in front of the house tried to follow, but there was a tremor that hit them, rolling them over where they sat parked. Beca would thank Cynthia Rose later. Stacie sped off into the darkness away from the farm. Immediately, a car appeared behind them in pursuit from the side of the road.

"Do your thing, Bravo," Beca huffed. "I got it."

She grabbed the bag on the floor, brandishing an automatic assault rifled before climbing through the sunroof once more and cocking it. She aimed at the car, and the shooting commenced from both vehicles. She narrowed her eyes, focusing in on the driver.

_"Jerk the wheel there, partner," _she thought. _"Just a slight jerk to the right and you'll get 'em." _She then moved her focus to the passenger._ "Come on. Shoot the driver in the face, Cadet. He's betraying you."_

Like clockwork, the passenger suddenly pulled his gun back into the cab, placing it to his driver's temple and pulling the trigger. Slight jerk of the wheel to the right, and the car disappeared. She slid back into the car now, settling into the backseat and turning to the blonde.

"What the fuck was that, Posen?"

"You should probably start with your director," the blonde flatly replied, at last speaking. "I would deduce that she was the first person you informed of our arrival."

"Okay, cut the bullshit! You saying there's no weapon and fucking with my head won't buy your freedom. You really expect me to believe that you had nothing to do with that?"

"You don't have to believe me. That isn't why I'm here."

"Well, your goons failed to steal you back, so-"

"Those were not our goons. Those were not our bombs in our embassies. As previously stated, you should speak to your superiors, begin within the ranks of your circle."

"This whole game isn't going to work, Posen."

"I would say that their game is working quite thoroughly on you, H.E.I.R."

"You as well," Chloe now piped up, looking at Stacie.

"How do you know what we are?" Stacie cracked, eyes remaining on though road though her mind was reeling. "I'm just curious."

"Curiosity will get you killed," Aubrey curtly replied.

"Okay," Beca huffed. "So you're not going to tell us where the weapon is. You won't give us any information on it. You are consistently pissing me off, and the only thing left to do is take you in."

"You'll never make it to do so."

"Is that a threat?"

"If you wish it to be."

In a flash, Beca was gripping the blonde's collar and pressing her against the door, the agent's pistol to her temple. Aubrey remained indifferent as the brunette snarled at her.

"Stop fucking with me," she growled. "Tell me what I need to know."

Her response was calm. "I will only say this once more. You are blind to the foe that stands beside you. The powers that hone against you are much higher on the totem pole, and they will eat you alive. I will perish in whichever way is deemed fit, but I will not be a victim. I will die for those that have chosen to stand for what good is left in the world."

"What the fuck are you?" Beca snorted. "You two obviously aren't the masterminds behind this entire operation. You sound like trained monkeys."

"That is your opinion."

"_She's trying to get in your head, Alpha_," came Stacie's thought, hitting Beca square in the face, and she knew it to be true. As previously stated, Stacie never manipulated her mind unless it was absolutely necessary. "_Refrain_."

She released the blonde now, moving on. "Okay, Posen, so you're telling me that I'm at war with my own."

Now the blonde snorted. "If you were at war, you wouldn't be losing by such lengths. You're simply bending over for them."

"Okay, then what are you telling me?"

"When I know that your mind is open to the truth, Heir, I _may_ choose to share it with you."

Beca huffed in agitation, slumping back into her seat. As she did so, her phone began to ring. She pulled it out to see Amy's name flashing across the screen. Disabling the speaker mode, she answered.

"Alpha," she sighed.

"Hey, Short Stack," the Aussie replied. "So I have a read on that print. The man is Tashi Yurosha. He's part of the Japanese secret service."

"Seriously?"

"Yes, I mean, he's a government agent. Clean record and all. Cynthia Rose sent me two more prints to two more Japanese agents as well. There are no coinciding cases or anything like that, so what they're doing in Paris is over my head at the moment."

"How did they know where we were?"

"That is yet to be unveiled."

"I couldn't get a read on them. Everything was moving too fast."

"Foxtrot may have, but we were cut off. Gail has yet to return."

"Return? Where is she?"

"She disappeared shortly after speaking to you. Echo will probably be calling you as well. He's been called out to the Parisian Embassy, and I told him about the bombing."

"Of course they would send him out. I need to know who had those coordinates."

"I'm on it, Boss."

"Okay, thanks, Delta. We'll talk soon."

She hung up, quickly dialing Cynthia Rose's number. The other woman answered on the third ring, her breathing heavy.

"Foxtrot."

"All clear?"

"Yeah, we're good. Japanese intelligence and secret service agents."

Beca glanced at the blonde, who was calmly staring out the window. "Anything else?"

"No, I mean - they were sent here. By who or how, I have no idea. We had everything configured, and no one followed us in."

"You had quite the entourage though."

"Yeah, we're debriefing our extras right now, but I'll let you know what we get."

"Where are you headed?"

"I'm on detail here for a bit, but if you need escort, I'm in."

"Okay, let me sort this out, and I'll call you. For now, stop in on the embassy, see how they're faring there." She heard the blonde snort but ignored it. "You got it?"

"Affirmative."

"Okay."

As the call dropped, Beca's phone was buzzing once again. She read the director's name on the screen.

"Alpha, what the hell happened?" came the immediate inquiry.

"The safehouse was attacked," Beca huffed.

"You don't sound all too alarmed," came a sharp male voice, and Beca's eyebrows knitted together. She knew who it was. "Director McCath, are you sure that your agents-"

"I haven't slept adequately in weeks!" Beca snapped. "I'm sorry if I'm not screaming in terror when our fucking-"

"Okay!" Gail interjected, cutting them off. "Alpha, that was Director Hale." Beca knew this, but Gail was only saying it so that the agent would compose herself. "Hale, I assure you that my agents are the best in the field as I have assured you each and every time for the past five years, but I'm sure I don't have to. You know better. They are quite fatigued at this point in time. They have yet to catch a break in the last few weeks, so please allow me to speak to _my _agents." The man nodded though he glowered at the woman and moved away. "Now, Alpha, where are you?"

"Due south back to Paris."

"The other agents?"

"Back at the safehouse. Foxtrot is there."

"Now, we will need you to retrieve the coordinates to the next safehouse. I will have someone meet you with them in-"

"Can't you just give them to me? Obviously, middle men aren't the best idea at this point."

"Why do you believe this?"

"Well, someone had to give them those coordinates. They were Japanese government agents."

"Wait, what? How do you know that?"

"Fingerprints. Sent them to Delta to analyze as did Foxtrot."

"Well then. I - coordinates will be programmed into your IV5. Head there straight away."

"Of course."

"I will have Delta and Kilo on the next flight out to you." Her voice lowered now. "Alpha, the director and his spec ops are breathing down my neck right now. I need you to give me something."

"They aren't talking."

"You think if I expected them to just blurt it all out, I would have sent you?"

"They-"

"Get me something, or we're all going to be on the chopping block."

Beca hung up, dropping her phone in her lap and resting her head on the seat. With fatigue beginning to override her functionality as well as the familiar overpowering headache, she knew that she would be of no use in a battle with the two doctors, but her interests were piqued. Who were they? What had they done? How was she to crack them? Never had she struggled so vehemently with anyone. No one was able to withstand Beca Mitchell, not at this stage of her career. She had become the best on far more than a card trick or educated guessing. She was the almighty infiltrator of the human mind, and she had earned her position in the CIA whether it had been the initial goal or not. Yes, she had learned to thoroughly enjoy her job, but never had she had such a challenge. What she needed was sleep, and then they could regroup.

"You know what?" she suddenly snapped. "Fuck this. Get us some rooms, Bravo."

"You sure?" the taller brunette asked skeptically, eying her via the rearview mirror.

"Yes, I'm sure. We'll head out in the morning."

"Oh, did we wear you out, H.E.I.R?" Chloe cooed now, smirking though she didn't glance back.

Beca only proceeded speaking to Stacie. "They're not going anywhere. They need us as much as we need them, if not more."

"I get the feeling that you are a master of self-flattery, Alpha," the redhead quipped.

"I'm sure you'll be able to confirm it in a few hours' time, Red."

Stacie at last pulled into a mediocre hotel on the outskirts of the city. She paid cash for a suite with two adjoining rooms while Beca removed the cuffs from the two doctors. When Stacie returned, they grabbed their bags, agreeing they would need a new car come morning, then they each grabbed the hand of their detainee. They had to at least look some semblance of normal, and two couples seemed like the way to go. They made their way into the suite, Stacie leading Chloe to one while Beca settled Aubrey and herself into the other. Stacie and the redhead seemed to be coinciding just fine, and Beca wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing, but she was much too exhausted to further deliberate at the moment. Then again, sharing a hotel room with a target, regardless of how beautiful said target was, was definitely a worse infraction of protocol than friendly conversation.

"Now, do I _have_ to use a sedative, or..." she asked, looking up at the blonde.

"No, I would appreciate some sleep at this time, but - must we share a bed?"

"Yes, because I'm a light sleeper. If you move off that bed, I'll know."

"What if I need to use the restroom or have a glass of water?"

"We'll use it or have one together."

The blonde scoffed to which Beca only smirked, removing her soiled shirt to reveal the chiseled ivory skin beneath it. Aubrey's eyes were immediately drawn to the accentuated cuts in her biceps and abdomen, eyes widening in awe. Without yet moving for a clean shirt, the brunette removed her jeans as well, unveiling snug black boxers, and Aubrey gasped. Was that-

"Oh, yeah, sorry," Beca now hissed.

The blonde snapped out of her trance, eyes meeting Beca's though for once, her defenses were disengaged if only for a second. Beca was much too tired to pounce on it though.

"I'm a 'special' agent in more than one sense."

"You have a-"

"Yes, I do. Born with it. Live with it. Got a flawless reputation with it as well, so if you prefer to trade info for a ride, I-"

The blonde scoffed. "That's preposterous. You're a dog."

"I'm only kidding, Blondie. Keep your panties unraveled. Come on now. I'm barely conscious."

"Aren't you - going to put some clothes on?"

"This is my sleepwear." Aubrey looked mortified, and brunette sighed, grabbing a shirt from her bag. "Okay, fine, Posen. Here we go."

"Thank you."

"As if you weren't looking."

"Please. Definitely a master of self flattery."

"And for good reason."

The blonde tentatively slid into the bed beside the agent, remaining as close to the edge of it as possible. Beca looked over, making sure the blonde was facing the other way before extracting two pain pills from her bottle and gulping them down dry. Aubrey heard the sound, her eyebrow rising, but she didn't turn around. Beca then settled beneath the sheets.

"Don't worry, Posen," she sighed, patting the blonde, who slapped her hand away instinctively. "Tomorrow, we'll rough you up a bit, get what we need, take you back to the states, and we all never have to see each other ever again."

Aubrey's eyes remained trained out of the window before her. She would not react, would not break, and she would not allow the brunette to get ahead of her. She could already see the agents' arrogance working in the doctors' favor, and they were ahead in the game right now. She could carry this on. They could continue this for as long as necessary, but Aubrey Posen would not break. She was not weak despite her father's claim. No, she had dedicated her life to this cause, and she would be damned if a few mind freaks would come between her and the ultimate goal. They only had to hold out now. They would not fail because failure was not an option. Soon, the world would know their name, and these agents would aide them.


	3. Aiming Pistols, Pointing Fingers

**_A/N: Okay, so here we go. I know. I warned you. Many questions, but they will be answered soon I promise. And yes the rating will change to M rated soon enough. Lol What's going on though? I mean, maybe you guys spoiled me too long with so many reviews per chapter, but the reviews just seem to be so low. I mean my loyal reviewers remain, and I appreciate them more than they will ever know because their reviews are always a good read for me, but where's everyone else? Should I just do the whole review for updates all the time? Lol anyway, So yes we established it will be Mitchsen and...Stloe? Chacie? BealeRad? Whatever you prefer. But yeah, okay so here we go. And just know that I already know there will be questions about this initial italics flash. It's not a flashback per say. It just happened between two other characters away from the main story. Okay_**

**_Oh and I know that people have been asking for Bechloe, and I apologize. I just havent been feeling it lately. I just feel like the Bechloe fandom is well tended to. Like ten new stories are written everyday. Meanwhile, I have no more Mitchsen much less Steca to read, so I figured I would help those in need lol and I kinda burnt my Bechloe buzz out, but it will return in time so..._**

* * *

_He surveyed the perimeter, eyes narrowed as they scanned over the desolate street. It was three in the morning, but that would not deter any who truly wished to find him or the information that he possessed. The rain blanketed the city, obscuring his vision, but it would also do the same for any who dare look. When he was thoroughly convinced that he had not been seen nor trailed, he carefully opened the door just enough to squeeze through. He removed his hood, shaking out the moisture from his hair and looking around. Another figure stood against the far wall beside the counter of the abandoned bar building. Without a word, they moved to the back office, enclosing themselves inside. Each took turns frisking each other as always. Trust was a myth, and they had to be most careful with such sensitive information. _

_"There was a mole," the larger man immediately began warily._

_"And you didn't know about it? You're the 'inside man' for a reason."_

_"No, I did not. One minute, they're ghosts. The next minute, they're calling in the two top agents to retrieve them. They weren't supposed to be taken in by the damn Phalanx." _

_"Who the hell did you think they would send? These doctors are at the top of their list. They _**_knew _**_it would be the Phalanx when t__hey told me that they were going to allow themselves to be captured__. That was always the plan, and you know that."_

_"Why! That's basically handling yourself over to the most ruthless agents in the world."_

_"Because they believe they can infiltrate them, and I know they can."_

_He snorted. "Fat chance. Look, I can only do so much for you if you don't tell me what the hell they did to-"_

_"They did what needed to be done. That's all you have to know. Your father trusted us-"_

_"Yeah, and it got him killed! So tell me what I'm dying for!"_

_"I can't right now."_

_"I can help them escape The Phalanx. I just need-"_

_"You know you can't do that. The moment you do, we're out in the open, and what little hope we have left of pulling this off is gone. As of right now, the loyalty of those agents lie with The Phalanx. Therefore, it would be in vain. However, they were precisely trained for this event, and they **will** break those agents. Let them handle it."_

_"They are up against the two greatest mentalists in the world not to mention the fact they just shipped out Delta. They will suffer the most excruciating pain at her hand. Do you honestly think any amount of acclumency training will save them? They are nothing more than trained Obstacles. Alpha eats Obstacles for breakfast."_

_"You underestimate the two most notorious doctors in the world."_

_"And for good reason. I have no idea who they are."_

_"You are not meant to, not now."_

_"But I'm putting my life on the line for them?"_

_"Yes, because I can assure you, as your father did, that it's worth it."_

_"And if this fails? What can we do? A puppet and a liaison. What the hell do we have to combat this with?"_

_"Nothing, because this is so much bigger than the FDA or even the CIA, and that's why we have to trust them. Do you honestly think that I would have waltzed into the George Bush Center and willingly given the order to have them hunted down if I didn't believe in them?"_

_"You have no idea what they're dealing with! The Phalanx's alpha and delta agents will torture them then torture their souls, and they will beg her for mercy, but it will not come. They-"_

_"_**_Trust_**_ them."_

* * *

Aubrey cringed as the HEIR agent intertwined their fingers. They strolled up to a vacant window where the bank teller smiled warmly, speaking quickly in Italian. Beca fluently spoke back for show though she had already seeped into the woman's mind, and moments later, they were being led into the vault where the safe deposit boxes were kept. To any who would care to look, they were a normal couple who had come to make a withdrawal. Though Aubrey's body was rigid with discomfort, she displayed a radiant smile that initially caught Beca off guard. She then remembered just how beautiful the woman was. It was to be expected however. Dr. Posen wouldn't be the first to look like anything but a criminal.

It had been a long day, but with a mole somewhere in their ranks, Beca was forced to retrieve the key to this box from another locker in the depths of the Pantheon before going to the bank of Rome. Yes, Rome. The next safehouse deemed fit for such "high-risk criminals" was Rome, and not one of the four was happy during their thirteen-hour drive. Gail had already ripped them apart for taking a night off, but Beca was past caring. Now she and Stacie were under speculation of treason, and this sent her off of her rocker. She had given the CIA so many years of her life just to be labeled a traitor in a matter of hours? What didn't sit right with her was the lack of support they were being given as they scoured the globe for what they assumed was this weapon of mass destruction. Yes, Beca and Stacie had their own theories as to why most targets became such to the CIA, but this seemed different. There was something hidden deeper here that had caused these two doctors to practice acclumency, becoming skilled Obstacles, and completely shut down. This led Beca and Stacie to believe that the two doctors already knew who was coming for them, and no one outside of the CIA much less the country should know about The Phalanx. Aside from that, anyone else housing a list of traitors would have bartered with it to start, sometimes going as far as simply handing it over and hoping that the agents did their job. It was never done, and maybe the two doctors were aware, but no. Beca felt that Aubrey Posen and Chloe Beale held information much more sensitive than names of conspirators or even a weapon of chemical warfare. In that, they were more dangerous because they had to be the only two individuals in the world able to combat the agents and their gifts. Beca vowed to unveil the truth.

The couple made their way out of the bank equipped with the small black pouch housing the GPS device. Stacie pulled up to the front of the bank, and Beca and Aubrey slid inside. Beca unzipped the pouch, activating the GPS before handing it over to her partner, who attached it to the dashboard of the SUV they had picked up in Milan. Then the smaller brunette's phone began ringing. She smirked, answering it.

"Echo," she greeted curtly.

"Alpha," the man replied, the smile evident in his tone. "Heard you had a close call here last night, Mate."

"Maybe a bit. What have you got for me?"

"I just wanted to make sure you were alive. As for this investigation, the building imploded. Explosives had been strategically placed around the Ambassador chambers, and we're going through the security film as we speak for both the embassy and soccer field. Same MO. Nothing as of yet, but - what we did find were a few unauthorized parties hanging around outside both places. One of the bastards tried to attack me."

"Don't tell me they were Japanese agents."

There was a pause. "How did you know that, Mate?"

Beca's eyes bulged. "You're serious?"

"Yeah, three of them at the embassy, one at the field, and he had been trailing me, but I got a read. Came around the back of him and detained the bloke."

"Well, the safehouse was attacked last night."

"What!"

"Yeah, by Japanese agents. Foxtrot cleared it up, but they came in hot. They were trying to kill everybody we had."

"Huh. That's a bit - alarming. Have you spoken to HQ?"

"Yes, and the director seems to believe we're traitors."

"Director Hale?"

"You know it."

The man snorted. "Of course. They need someone to blame, right? Look, nothing here has connected this to the doctors. CIA told us that it was them though, that they worked for a terrorist group, but if that terrorist group isn't the Japanese government, I highly doubt it."

Beca pondered it a moment. This was confusing. "Ugh, why couldn't this just be an easy pick up and drop off?"

"If it were easy, Mate, they wouldn't need us."

"I guess so. Did they talk?"

"Not at all. Japanese government bailed them out within minutes of us picking them up. The American representatives didn't even fight it."

"Wow, and we're at square one."

"Sure, but I'll let you know if we get anything else. Be safe."

"No problem. Thanks, Echo."

She hung up, slumping back into her seat once more, the remnants of fatigue evident. The blonde had been silently inspecting the short brunette all day with the utmost discretion. Sharing a bed the last two nights, she couldn't help but discern a few disconcerting factors. Beca's body radiated heat, and the blonde was positive that had she taken the brunette's temperature, she would be able to confirm that the woman was running an alarmingly high fever. Yet, the tiny brunette shuddered all night, teeth chattering in several instances as if she were freezing. She would wrap the blankets tighter around herself, and her body would go rigid. Then there was the wheezing, the shortness of breath that Aubrey woke up to on several occasions. These were symptoms that the blonde was all too familiar with of course, but she wasn't going to jump to conclusions. Not yet. She still could not trust these agents even if their agency now categorized them as suspects. They could not afford even the tiniest slip-up whether the agents were obliviously connected to their organization or not. Their loyalty remained with the enemy, more so now that it was being questioned.

* * *

This structure was nowhere near as isolated as the one prior. It was in the center of a busy neighborhood in southern Rome, the appearance of an abandoned apartment building. The man that answered the door of the safehouse was a short, stocky youngster with a mane of wild brown hair and bright hazel eyes. His code name was Unicycle, Uni for short, but Beca cared little for titles. She moved past him with Aubrey in tow, Stacie and Chloe following. He showed them to the interrogation rooms which Beca snorted at because what was the use? They had been in intimate confines with the targets for the past two days, sharing beds and maintaining what could be categorized as light conversation for agents such as themselves. If anything, Beca was internally panicking, afraid that each time she met those bright emerald eyes, Aubrey was taking a piece of her and dissecting it. Nonetheless, she closed her in one of the rooms with a mug of coffee and retreated to the control room. Amy and Agent Kilo had already arrived, and they had each set up in a control room. Kilo stood as Beca entered the corresponding area, his eyes scrutinizing the blonde opposite the mirror before looking at his fellow HEIR agent.

Now Kilo was not one of the original Phalanx members. He had been inducted by Gail as were several others, and though he was skilled in the art of hypnosis, he was hardly necessary. Stacie's hypnosis was much more effective in any case, but regardless of the fact the Phalanx only ever needed their main six or seven agents, they needed a supporting cast. Kilo was just one of those background characters that tended to kiss Gail's ass and act as if he had authority of some sort.

"Kilo," she greeted sternly.

"Alpha," the tall brunette man returned. "Have they said anything of value?"

"No. I'd say that they're programmed. They speak in a riddle if at all, and I have gained nothing in the thirty-six hours we've had them."

"Do you believe that they are working for someone else?"

"It seems that way, or they're trying to throw us off."

"Delta has no leads on why the Japanese government is involved. No one will cooperate with us, and the network that has been aiding them has dispersed. They're our only lead."

"We captured them though. It seems too easy, as if that was the plan."

"Maybe so. That does not change our objection."

"Why can't we just take them in?"

"The director does not see that to be the best option. No matter where we are, this is your objective, and you have orders to fulfill it. There is nothing more we can do."

"Maybe we're not fit for this-"

"You are our best chance. I expect you to do your job, Agent, and cease attempts to hand it off."

She only nodded before leaving the room with gritted teeth and returning to Aubrey. She sat down across from the blonde, hands clasped as she leaned over the table.

"So where do we go from here?" the brunette asked with a sigh, but Aubrey was once again quiet. "Can you just tell me what the hell you're into, Princess? I have agents dying across the globe. I have my unit director on my case while the CIA director himself questions _my _loyalty. I know you can gather that much. I need you to tell me what I need to know."

Aubrey huffed. "Do you know who you work for?"

"I am an H.E.I.R of the Phalanx, CIA special-"

"Do _not _recite your slogan to me. _You_ are one of those Las Vegas street illusionist orphans that they snatched up off of the street, bribing you with a better life and a sense of adventure. Bravo to you. You're a puppet to be conned, to do their bidding while they attack their homeland."

"What are you talking about?" And Beca knew she had made a common mistake.

"Are you not able to infiltrate my thoughts here?"

Beca hid her apprehension. "Dr. Posen, if there is no weapon, why are we here?"

"Once again, that is a question you must ask yourself then ask your superiors."

"We have evidence to prove that you-"

"Wouldn't you rather settle for the ridiculously extensive list of rogue agents housed in your Langley office? Or perhaps in our White House."

_Here we go_. "Are you saying that you can hand them to me?"

"You would fail in correctly utilizing such information, but it is your programming to seek it."

"So you _can't_ give it to me?"

"If that is your only question, I cannot answer it." _Guess not._

"What is it then, Dr. Posen?" Those green eyes flashed, and Beca subconsciously leaned forward. If Dr. Beale's eyes were enticing, Dr. Posen's eyes were irresistibly intoxicating. "What is it that you want me to see?"

"You're one of them. You are known to penetrate the mind and extract your desired information. If I were just going to hand it over to you, I would not have mastered the defense against you."

"So that's it? If you're innocent, you won't let me help-"

"You cannot help me, _H.E.I.R_. Not in this way."

"What do you want me to do?"

"I need not answer, for you will comply as per your programming."

Each riddle further unraveled the brunette as if her strengths weren't already dwindling significantly. "I applaud you on the endless riddles and puzzles. I mean, I personally find intelligent women highly attractive, _but_ you're not helping either of us."

"I am not here to help you as you are not here to help me."

"Well something has to give because as of right now, I have several embassies and a soccer stadium in shambles."

"And whose fault is that?"

Beca now slammed her fist on the table though the blonde did not flinch. "Dammit, I nearly died! You nearly killed me!"

"H.E.I.R, you should know better than anyone that when looking too closely, the less you see. You have lost sight of what you are looking for. This is your livelihood, is it not?"

"Don't try to mind fuck me, Posen. I promise you that you will lose, and it will be a fatal loss."

"I highly doubt that. You see, I can see the cogs in your mind turning, searching for some way to pull yourself from the vat of extensive thinking that I have pulled you into, and I engaged in such a plot without a word."

"Then we drown together."

"As you wish, Alpha."

"Let's get down to the point. If I walk out of this office unsatisfied, you will walk into the CIA headquarters with a target on your forehead so large that your brains and all of the knowledge within it would be spattered across the east coast, but the worst part is that it won't be. They won't put you out of your misery even as you beg for it. If you are innocent and refuse to provide proper evidence, I cannot help you. If you are guilty and refuse to relinquish all information-"

"Then you will kill me and be back at square one."

"This is the 22nd century, Dr. Posen. I know that you don't really believe that death is so easily acquired when one seeks what you possess."

"It will come in time."

"Not before you scream my name and all that I want to hear."

Now it was the blonde who snorted an acidic cackle. "Your ego doesn't fit in this room, Agent. That you can be sure of."

"Oh, it doesn't? I have yet to put a hand on you. I can hurt you so deep that you scream to the heavens for deliverance, and in that, I can bulldoze through those barriers and get the information myself. Now tell me-"

"There is no weapon. If you continue looking for what I hold, you will never find it. The more you look, the less you see."

"So you want me to stop asking, and then you'll tell me?"

The blonde smiled sweetly. "Let's test that inquisitive theory."

Beca was on the brink. Gail wasn't kidding when she stated that they would try to undermine her, but this was far beyond that. She could feel herself began to unravel, her current state only helping this phenomenon along. She understood this, and if this went on any longer, the fact that she, the greatest mentalist of her age, had been trying so hard to conceal would be brought into the light. She took a deep breath now.

"Okay, Posen, I have one thing to say now. I have my Delta agent in the other room. If you know us, you most certainly know her."

"That I do."

"Then you will know that all my threats can be more than fulfilled with one glance from her. She will rip you apart from the inside out, and though it will as if you are dying, you won't be, and the pain can last forever. Acclumency is null and void at that point. Your little mental block is no match for her. Do you really want to meet her?"

"If you see it fit, we can become acquainted."

"If I walk out of this room, Posen, that's a rap. I'm bringing her in, and I won't negotiate further with you. I will allow-"

"Agent, you are wasting both of our precious time. If you wish to summon her, do so. Stop talking so much."

Beca's face flushed red, but before she blew up, she stood, excusing herself from the room and locking Aubrey inside. The housekeeper and Amy were now watching Stacie, and when Beca entered, the Aussie only offered her a shake of the head in response to the question she did not need to vocalize.

"Listen, sweetie, I will take you for the wildest ride you have ever been on," Stacie bargained enthusiastically. "All you have to do is tell me who you're working for."

"I highly doubt you can handle all of _this_," Chloe returned, matching her mirth as she gestured to her body. "I would also suggest you first ask yourself that question."

"So are we just gonna play footsies for the next forty-eight hours?"

"If that's what you prefer, Agent."

"Look, you can continue to do this merry-go-round thing with me, but trust that if my partner doesn't get something in the next hour or so, I am not liable for what becomes of you."

Chloe wiggled her eyebrows. "I told her that I wouldn't mind being beaten with the hammer she's carrying. Sign me up."

Stacie scoffed. "Trust that there will be nothing to enjoy of her 'means of extraction'."

"I think I'll take my chances."

"It's not Alpha that you'll have to worry about, Red. Trust me."

"Ooh, what else do you have back there?"

"Bravo," Beca called into her earpiece. "Regroup."

Stacie nodded, casting one last glance at the redhead, who was now humming softly to herself, and vacating the room. She met her partner in the hall.

"What - are we gonna do?" Stacie huffed. "They're not giving us shit, B."

"I know that, but we don't have much else to go on," Beca hissed. "They don't want us to take them in yet."

"Why the fuck not?"

"Because they've left it to us. They're not giving us any help here."

"What the fuck is the point then? So much for team effort."

"What can we do? If we don't get something and Kilo utters another word to me, I plan to cut his fucking throat."

Stacie smirked. "You really need to work on those anger issues."

"Fuck you."

"You might have to if we do this much longer."

Beca cracked a smile in spite of herself then an idea hit her, her eyes lighting up. "Do it."

Stacie quirked an eyebrow, cautiously registering said glint. "Do what?"

"Give in. Let her believe that you're into it. If you can break her defenses then-"

The taller brunette scoffed. "Why don't you do it?"

"Because Blondie's not the one that keeps trying to lay me down ."

"Hey, Red's been eying your package for the last two days."

Beca snorted. "Just do what you do."

"Why can't we just use Delta?"

"Because I'm using Delta. Stop acting as if you don't wanna get lucky and - get lucky."

Stacie rolled her eyes. "Yeah, fine."

They disbanded now, Beca gesturing Amy from the door to accompany her. The Aussie grinned devilishly, removing her headphones and following the alpha agent. She once again returned to the interrogation room where Aubrey calmly sipped her coffee. The brunette had never been so deeply unnerved by any target, and she could only hope that it was not beginning to show.

"Okay, Delta," the brunette huffed. "Work your magic, and _don't _hold back."

Amy smirked, but before she could even lock on the blonde doctor, a loud bang was heard from the hallway. Beca turned around, looking at the door then the mirror on the wall. Another loud bang. Kilo was the first to move out of his location and into the hallway, the sound coming from the front lobby. He brandished his pistol, cautiously proceeding down the hall. Then there was a figure at the end, clad in all black attire, and he shot twice at the man. Kilo dodged it only by seconds, but now Beca was cocking her pistol, swinging the door open. How in the hell was this happening again? Stacie now opened her door as Amy joined Beca. They each ducked back inside when more shots rang out in their direction however. Stacie and Beca then moved into the hall, shooting the man down, but more shadows were now moving in.

"Let's move!" Beca commanded, grabbing Aubrey and pushing her over to Amy. "Back exit!"

Then a man came barreling down the hall, attacking Beca. Prior to reaching her, he was thrown back down the hall, knocking down two more oncoming foes. Beca was lifted to her feet as was Kilo, and she gave Stacie a grateful nod before waving them on. She grabbed her bag from the room, tucking her pistol and pulling out her shotgun before slinging the bag over her shoulder. Two more men entered the hall, and she gunned them down. She reached the next hall, hiding behind the wall. Another man appeared at the opposite end, and she honed in on him, eyes pressing through his mask, his skull. _Japanese government agent, sent to kill - The Phalanx? By...Who the hell were they sent by? How the hell did they know, and..._ The read was shut down there. She cursed herself before retaliating. Kilo grabbed her shoulder.

"Go!" he roared.

"What about you?" she asked.

"Just get the targets out of here!"

She opened her mouth to question but thought better of it, turning and darting down the hall. Amy had already pulled an SUV around, but more men were entering the alley. Two vehicles turned onto the narrow street as Beca jumped and propelled herself through the open back window. The Aussie sped off with the two other cars in her wake, racing down into the busy Rome streets. Before Beca could provide firepower, her phone was ringing. HQ.

"Alpha."

"What the hell is going on down there! Kilo has informed us of a breach in-"

"It was attacked, Director! They came in to kill us!"

Gail paused a moment, but it was Director Hale who now spoke. "What do you mean 'us'?"

She growled in frustration. "'US' as in my agents and I! They're Jap agents!"

"Alpha, you must have a mole within your-"

"I have three agents that have been with me more than half my life, Director! There is no mole here! Maybe you should check _your _ranks!"

"My ranks? The last time I checked, we shared the same ranks. If you have something to tell-"

"Goddammit! I am not your enemy, Hale!"

"I am commanding you to stand down, Agent! Do not speak to your superiors that way!"

"Then don't condescend to me and question my loyalty when I have risked my life for you many a times! You've never spent a day in the field!"

"We have never had a safehouse breached!"

"Exactly! And I've housed plenty of them! Therefore, someone outside of this unit is working against us, so you figure that out then come talk to me!"

"McCath, you need to find out what the hell is going on here. How do you know for sure that your agents have not been compromised?"

"They are the best agents that I have!" Gail now defended, fed up with the men's insinuations. "They have proven their loyalty for over five years! You can't just deem them the enemy the first time that something goes wrong."

"They come off of the same tree as those that they are trained to detain."

"Yes, because they are the only ones able to handle the endeavor. If I do recall, _your_ agents continually failed before mine were brought in."

"They have been put in charge of apprehending our two most dangerous targets to date, and they have already encountered two breaches which they have somehow come away from unscathed."

"Because they are the _BEST _agents we have. They are trained in combat, Director. You cannot condemn them based on their survival." Beca snorted down the line. ."

"I need you to get this under control, or I will shut down The Phalanx as quickly as it was assembled!"

"Sir, we are doing the best we can."

"Then get me the damn mole! Maybe it's time we hand this over to real CIA agents and not a band of street magicians. They have compromised-"

"_Yes_, the CIA may have been compromised, but not by my agents. And I would really _love_ to see your own special agents take these doctors _and _survive. Be our guest, Director."

The man fell silent now, debating the challenge and knowing his men would never survive half of what the Phalanx agents had endured. Amy swerved onto another street at that moment, all in the car being slammed around.

"Okay, we are being chased by a bunch of Japanese secret service agents," Beca reminded them sardonically, though her irritation was evident.

"I need you to tell me what the fuck you want me to do!"

"Okay, Alpha," Gail sighed. "I need you to-"

"You need to get to the embassy," Hale once again cut in.

"What? Sir, every embassy is under attack, and we cannot-"

"Get to the Roman U.S. embassy immediately!"

"Sir, they are-"

"Do as I say, McCath, or you will be pulled! Do you understand that, Alpha!"

"Understood." She hung up quickly. "Asshole. Amy, head to the embassy." Aubrey now snorted. "What?"

"Every embassy in the world has become a target," the blonde replied dully.

"Yeah, so before we get there, can you tell us who the fuck's doing it and save all of our lives."

"The answer lies in the origin of the question."

"Goddammit!"

The car was thrown into the wall of a building as one SUV caught up with them and barreled into their side. Amy gained speed as Stacie climbed through the sun roof. She focused intently on the car behind them until it began to swerve, colliding with its affiliate and barricading the narrow street. She then slid back inside. As the air began to calm, Beca's body relaxed, allowing what she had been holding at bay to begin its descent. The pounding in her head commenced, her breathing now labored. She tried to conceal it, unaware of the green eyes that had now locked on her. She reached into her bag, discreetly extracting two pills and gulping them down. Chloe sat at the far end of the backseat, and she was watching Aubrey closely now as the blonde scanned over Beca's figure. The small brunette was shuddering involuntarily, the chills arriving in short increments of a sporadic nature. The two doctors now met gazes, and Chloe raised an eyebrow. Aubrey could only shrug, returning her eyes to the agent. She strained to hear the wheezing that now escaped the alpha, but Beca was doing everything in her power to cover it up. What the blonde could deduce was that her firewall was down, but the blonde was no mentalist. She had honed her defenses, but she had no offensive gameplan to counter with. She only wished now that she could see inside the brunette's mind, to try and confirm her suspicions. What she was beginning to believe now was that just maybe, there was a way to recruit these agents onto their side because she may have just unveiled their lead agent's one and only weakness.

Amy turned onto the bustling street that housed the embassy. Beca breathed a sigh of relief as the prolific building came into view, and she sat up in her seat. She glanced at the two doctors, who were conveying no emotion whatsoever of the arrival. There was a slight twitch to the blonde's lips but nothing more.

"Okay, guys, credentials out," the alpha agent sighed, reaching into her bag.

As she dug through her belongings however, there was a deafening boom as the ground beneath them shook viciously, causing Amy to swerve and jump the median. Several more booms followed, the honking of horns and multiple collisions transpiring. Beca was afraid to look up, shaking her head and squeezing her eyes shut. When she at last did, she found the embassy engulfed in a cloud of thick, black smoke, flames licking at its lawn. Amy pulled into the side street across from it, coming to a stop as Beca jumped off of the car with a roar of agitation.

"What the fuck!"

"There's no fucking way," Stacie breathed, exiting the vehicle.

"Wow, bad luck," Amy hissed to herself. "I guess we call the director and-"

"And what!" Beca barked. "Tell them we've been breached again so that they can blame this shit on us! What the fuck do we-"

"Our main phones our down," Stacie now informed them exasperatedly. "No fucking signal."

Beca's eyes bulged. "They're fucking tracking the CIA lines!"

All three agents immediately smashed their phones against the ground, Beca stomping on it more than need be in her blind rage.

"Hale's the one that gave the order, is he not?" Stacie now pointed out, her own anger rising. "The one that sent us here knowing the risk."

"Yeah, he fucking was!" Beca snarled. "That son of a bitch."

"Then how can they blame it on us?"

"Because maybe that was the plan all-"

Beca then froze, turning back to the vehicle. The malice in her eyes was thick, and Stacie's widened. She dare not move to cease her partner's actions however, and Amy shared this decision. Without warning to the doctors, the shorter brunette charged back towards the car. She grabbed Aubrey by the front of her shirt, yanking her out and slamming her against the wall ruthlessly. Chloe gasped but did not make a move, not now as Stacie rounded the car, ready to reprimand her partner if need be. She prayed she wouldn't have to.

"What the fuck is this!" Beca screeched into the blonde's face, which still remained indifferent. "Who the fuck is doing this! Who is commanding you!"

The blonde had a riddle in mind, but for the first time, the agent's rage thoroughly frightened her, so she opted to remain quiet. Beca shoved her forearm into the blonde's neck, eliciting a cough but still no answer. The brunette then pulled out her pistol, cocking it this time and pressing it roughly against the blonde's temple. Aubrey gulped, her hands balling into fists.

"Tell me who the fuck is working with you! Who you work for! I swear to God, you better answer me!"

The blonde now smirked in spite of herself. "Your agency has been compromised, agent, and we have infiltrated your ranks, but whether or not that goes hand in hand would be up to you."

We have two fucking choices! You give us what we want, and maybe you'll get lost in fucking translation, but if you keep fucking with me, and I lose my job over this shit, I have nothing left to stop me from fucking killing you!"

"I'm not afraid to die," was the curt and distant reply.

"FUCK!"

Before Beca could slam the pistol into the woman's face, Stacie and Amy had grabbed her arms. She fought against them with all of her might, but they would not relent.

"Alpha, stand down!" Stacie ordered. "Stand down! Let Delta handle it."

She refused, continuing to fight against restraint as the blonde stared blankly at her. Before Amy was able to infiltrate the shorter brunette's conscience and subdue her however, Beca's own body betrayed her. The fatigue and shortness of breath grasped the brunette until her knees buckled beneath her, falling to them as she struggled to catch her breath. Stacie was instantly kneeling beside her. Aubrey watched carefully, eyes locked on the smaller brunette. This was interesting. As drastic as she knew her inclinations now were however, they could not help her until they helped themselves. She winked once, her eyes never leaving the brunette, not even to follow the flash of red that darted from the car, the alley.

"Are you okay?" she asked, but Beca only shook her hands off.

"I'm fine," she panted, forcing herself to her feet and turning back towards the car. "Delta, just do what you have to do. I'm-"

She froze, the color draining from her face. Amy and Stacie followed her gaze into the empty backseat where the redhead had been. All went rigid in moments, but both supporting agents could feel the heat emanating from their alpha in unadulterated rage.


	4. To Infiltrate The Alpha

**_A/N: Okay, so chapter four. It's getting pretty insane, right? Yes, there is a traitor. And no, Aubrey has not come to the rescue as of yet, but I guarantee you its going to be a bumpy ride. I know everyone misses Bechloe, but I promise that this story is going to be epic. I really appreciate the response but come on! I need that motivation. I need to know what you think. I mean, I love writing. I won't stop, but it's always nice to know that my followers are still with me and still have faith in me. I did get a message that simply said I was yesterday's new lol whatever that means, but that's okay. I know I still have my loyal friends on my side, and I enjoy writing so I shall continue regardless of that. okay let's go! It's about to get even deeper._**

* * *

_"Chloe? How did you get away? Where's Aubrey?"_

_"We don't have time for that. I'll have to go back to them. They have Aubrey, but we're safe for now. I could only get away for a moment."_

_"What's happening?"_

_"The Roman Embassy has just fallen."_

_"You're in Rome then?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Okay, we'll remain close, but I know that every one of our contacts is either being watched or has already been neutralized."_

_"By who?"_

_"We don't know, Chlo. We're at war."_

_The redhead scoffed. "War? We're doctors and scientists. We have no use for war with what-."_

_"I know, I know. I just - we have to stick to the plan."_

_"How is it going out there?" _

_"We just reoccupied Paris. I've tried to get in touch with intel. Nothing." _

_"Have you talked to him though?"_

_"No, not since you were taken, but the CIA and every department within it is on edge. Soon, they'll be going to war with one another. Though, I may have a lead for you."_

_"Okay, shoot."_

_"Well, the two agents assigned to you?" _

_"Yes? Oh, about them, I think we may have a way in. With one at least, but this is their alpha, so if we have her, we'll have them all."_

_"Well, that's great, but let me help you out. I know who they are."_

_Chloe's eyes widened at the information she was now receiving. A smile graced her lips, but it only lasted a second as she saw the two agents in question come around the corner. She quickly hung up the payphone and turned in their direction..._

* * *

"Agent Echo!"

The tall blonde man spun around to see Agent Jessica Finley rushing towards him. He placed his fists on his hips authoritatively, the irritation and exhaustion evident on his face. He had been standing outside of the Parisian Embassy, or what remained of it, for the past twenty hours. After the lack of aide from his government in the case of the rogue Japanese agents, he was on a very short fuse. Usually, he would just read the woman from where she stood, but at this time, he did not have the patience or strength to do so.

"What have you got, Finley?" he asked sternly once she reached him.

"The embassy in Rome has just been bombed," she replied, cowering from his steel gaze.

His face flushed instinctively, rage replacing fatigue. "You have got to be fucking kidding me."

"No, Sir. Intel from Langley has just arrived."

"And they have nothing else?"

"No, but they believe the Phalanx has been compromised."

"By who? The targets are in custody with-" He paused, his eyes widening in disbelief. "They can't really believe that Alpha and Bravo-"

"Director Hale is pulling all Phalanx agents off of the mission, Sir. They are not yet able to contact Alpha and Bravo."

"What!"

"Yes, Sir. They have arranged a plane for you to head back to HQ for debriefing."

He opened his mouth to protest further but knew it would be of no good. Agent Finley had no authority here, and he needed to meet with this superiors. Yes, things were a bit suspicious at the moment, and he had to get to the bottom of it before he felt the urge to lash out. If they were fearful of him and his agents now, they would be running for the hills the moment their team felt completely betrayed.

"Very well. I'd like to talk to Director McCath anyway."

When Luke arrived back in Washington, he was immediately escorted to the Center of Intelligence at Langley. He brushed off the security that had accompanied him, heading straight up into the heart of the building where the Phalanx unit chief's office was located. Now, Luke had initially been brought into the CIA's Phalanx division along with Beca, Stacie, Amy and Cynthia Rose as an H.E.I.R, or Halo Elite Infiltration and Retaliation operative. However, he had soon been moved to work in the ranks of the Diplomatic Security Service. He was in charge of international affairs hence his deployment to the scene of the embassy attacks. He knew that Hale, the Director of National Intelligence, had never trusted The Phalanx, or the "Amateur Street Magicians" as he called them. However, when Joseph Swanson, father of unit chief Jesse Swanson, was still the CIA Director, he had created and assembled the division with backing from the White House. When Director Swanson passed on, Hale refused to head the division as an accessory duty to his new head position, handing the reigns over to Gail. The woman had always had faith in The Phalanx, and she had been happy to take the job. Since then, Hale had only been entertaining the idea of "fighting fire with fire" when the first of the highly skilled illusionists went from card tricks to robbing banks from halfway across the world. Beca's team had never failed to deliver. Nonetheless, Hale was never satisfied, but it could not be denied that The Phalanx had proved their skill on many occasions, namely Beca and Stacie, who had taken down hundreds of targets in less than seventy-two hours when the cases had been worked on for years at a time prior to the assembly of the division. To hear now that Hale truly believed his foster sister and his best friend, who he had known since the age of six when his parents passed, had betrayed the agency was insulting. He planned to set it straight now.

"Echo," Hale greeted as Luke entered the hall, but the blonde pushed past him into Gail's quarters where the flustered woman sat behind her desk.

"What the hell is going on, Director McCath?" he asked immediately.

Her eyes shot up in surprise. "Echo, I-"

"Do you honestly believe that Alpha and Bravo, your two best agents, have been compromised?"

"No, but I do," Hale now answered from behind him. "Everything they have touched has turned to shit in the last forty-eight hours, and we haven't heard from them since the Roman Embassy was destroyed ten hours ago."

Luke spun around to face him. "And who gave them the order to go there?"

"You are in no position to demand such information. I have already contacted your DSS superiors, and they have agreed to have you removed from the operation."

"They have put away more high risks than anyone in your agency, Sir. This case is highly sensitive and much bigger than we have ever faced. Someone in this office has a lot of explaining to do, but it is not those two."

"You have no authority here, Echo."

"So what? You pull all of us off of the operation and wait until shit keeps happening? Then you blame us anyway?"

"I'm pulling the plug on The Phalanx for this operation, end of story."

"You will never get to where you need to go without them. You never have. Cale McLeod would still be slaughtering ambassadors from a hole in Saudi Arabia if it wasn't for them. Al Quada would still be making a mockery of this country if they hadn't put a stop to it, and even then, someone else took that credit from us. Therefore, we have done our job with or without acknowledgement for you and your council. I do believe we deserve some support now."

"This mission is much too important to have all of these slip-ups, and if anyone should know that, it would be your Alpha and Bravo agents. Yet, for the first time, they are making mistakes left and right. That is way too intolerable to be coincidence."

"Do you have any idea on Earth what you are insinuating? Someone on your level of this hierarchy is framing the lot of them, and you're going to stand by-"

"Are you indicting my superiors now, Echo?"

"Only as you are indicting mine."

"That is means for-"

"You are looking much too closely. You decided that we were traitors years ago, Director Hale. When there's no one left to blame, you still won't see the big picture. There are Japanese agents involved in this. Do you think that Alpha and Bravo have a payroll to accommodate that?"

"Well, you did accrue quite a bank account counting cards in Las Vegas."

Luke's eyes narrowed. "We paid our dues. We were still kids when you scooped us up, and we demonstrated our loyalty to you for the last five years. Where is your loyalty to us? If anything, the only one who has a right to question fidelity here is The Phalanx."

"No matter your opinion, Echo, I am the one who makes decisions here. You're pulled. Why don't you take a paid vacation and enjoy some down time?"

"I'm not just going to-"

"That wasn't a suggestion. That's an order. Remove yourself."

Hale then headed out of the office, and Luke watched him closely with a venomous glare. He then turned back to a frozen Gail, approaching her desk with haste.

"Director McCath," he hissed, snapping her from her trance.

"Echo, I-"

"Listen to me. You know what he's doing. He's shielding himself. We're close, and you know it. _He _knows it."

"What are you saying?" she whispered.

"You're looking for a mole. There it is."

"You think - Hale's in on this?"

"Those Japanese operatives are great Obstacles, but they aren't impenetrable. They were targeting me, and no one outside of this department knows what we are. I was able to gain a read for five seconds before I boarded that plane, and he gave me two words." Her eyes widened. "CIA Director."

"You're sure?"

"I'm positive, but if he's working with them, he's not as abstract to H.E.I.R as he makes himself out to be."

"He's an Obstacle, Luke, like every other superior in the agency for their own protection."

"Yes, but I think that he harnesses more skills than he leads on. Gail, you know that Beca won't just leave this case. She will try to redeem herself, and whoever is in on this, especially Hale, won't hesitate to kill them all when she reveals their true colors. You know that. Please. You have to do something."

She was silent a moment before she nodded. "I - I'll go. He wants to meet them in Berlin, but I'll meet them instead. If he refuses, we'll go anyway, and we can figure it out."

"Good. I'll go with-"

"No. I'll take Swanson. You stay here. Once I do this, and we acknowledge his involvement, Langley will need someone at attention, and I can trust no one else. I need you and Foxtrot to stay close. Stay here. Just keep out of his way."

"You got it, Director. Just please bring my sister home."

"No worries, Echo. We are a unit, and we stick together."

"Agreed. Therefore, if you fail, I will not hesitate to protect my own."

"And I wouldn't expect any less."

With that, he gave her a satisfactory nod and vacated the room. The moment he did so, Gail picked up her phone, determined to retrieve her agents. As soon as Luke was out of the building, he did the same.

* * *

"There!" Stacie announced, pointing to where the escaped redhead now stood, _awaiting_ them.

Yes, the redhead was just staring at them warmly on the sidewalk, not alarmed by their appearance or attempting to hide. The two agents glanced at each other, question in their eyes, before moving forward. They had no time for this being out in the open in a city crawling with enemies. Stacie gripped Chloe's arm.

"What the hell were you doing, Red?" she asked. "Are you trying to get us all killed!"

The redhead only shook her head as they headed back to the car. Amy stood near the back door, watching Aubrey closely and idly snapping her fingers together, a small flame being produced by the action for her own entertainment. She had been waiting for her chance to give the blonde doctor a taste of her abilities, but Beca had once again postponed it. She turned when she heard her comrades entering the alley, opening up the door so that Stacie could shove the redhead inside.

"What now?" the taller brunette questioned.

"I don't know, but we have to get out of here," Beca huffed. "We can't contact HQ, not now. Give them more reason to believe we've gone rogue."

"What do you think they'll do?"

"I don't know, but I'll be more than happy to explain this ordeal to them as well. Maybe someone can tell me why the fuck Hale was so adamant on getting us to the embassy."

"Wait," Amy now pondered aloud. "How did Kilo notify them so quickly? I mean, the guy was being shot at. We left him there alone, and he's an H.E.I.R, but his hypnosis wouldn't work on all of those blokes at once."

"I - I don't know. What I do know is that someone's in on this, and we're taking the fall. No one knows the safehouse coordinates apart from a select few."

"Like Hale?"

"Exactly. It only seems logical that he knew the safehouse was going to be attacked. We didn't call him right away, so he had to call us in order to get to the embassy on time, but he failed."

"Yeah, because Gail put him in his fucking place," Stacie snorted.

"Yeah, I just pray to God they don't mess with her over us."

"They will, but she's tough."

Beca now reached into her pocket, extracting her personal cell phone. They always kept an extra phone only to be used within their team. Amy, Stacie, Luke, Beca and Cynthia Rose. The agency didn't even know about the prepaid devices, and they planned to keep it that way because one thing that Beca was sure of now was that there was a mole in the agency. She had not wanted to believe it, the agency she had dedicated her life to being the one to betray her, but she had always known that Director Hale had mentally shunned them and their kind. She only wondered if his hatred was deep enough to dictate treason.

"Well this one has service, but it won't do us any good now, will it?" she huffed.

"Well, the embassy just blew up," Stacie pointed out. "Luke will probably hear something too. Let's wait for him to call and go get something to eat or something."

"I'm all for that," Amy chirped.

They loaded into the car quickly, knowing they had been idle for far too long, and Amy drove off. Beca began to sift through the last fifty hours, looking for any sign or hint of what was going on. Their superiors were the most practiced Obstacles in the world, afraid to allow their agents into their heads and fall to rebellion or mutiny. Could their be ulterior motive though? She had no one to read, no one to question apart from the two doctors beside her. The deeper they jumped into this however, the more irrelevent the two doctors seemed. They had Japanese agents trying to kill them and CIA superiors questioning their loyalty. What did two scientists have to do with that? Sure, Japan was anything but an ally to America, but what lengths would you go to kill the two doctors that may possibly hold the key to your triumph because Aubrey and Chloe had to be their allies. If they weren't, why would America want them locked away? Nothing made sense anymore, and with no one speaking, Beca was at a standstill.

After ditching the SUV for a more common set of wheels and picking up some fast food, the group checked into a hotel in a low key neighborhood far from the center of Rome. Beca was able to handle the receptionist and bypass payment of three rooms. They ate in silence before dispersing, Amy taking the third room as she tried to find some more information on their doctors and Japan's current events. Stacie and Chloe made their way into their own room, Stacie setting down her bag.

"May I take a shower?" the redhead questioned.

"No can do, Red," Stacie returned. "You may slip down the drain."

"Feel free to join me, Agent." She now pressed up against the brunette, lips at her ear. "Then you can keep your eyes on me. And your hands."

Stacie smirked but followed the swaying of Chloe's hips into the bathroom, turning on the water. Beca _had _given the order to give in, and who was she to deny this gorgeous woman? Stacie had needs that didn't just halt in the midst of war, and it had been all too long in her opinion. The redhead did not hesitate to disrobe and step under the warm spray of the shower. Stacie watched her, taking in each curve and crevice of the toned body before her. Where the hell did they get these scientists from? When Chloe turned to give her a frontal view, she was out of her clothes in minutes, pressing the redhead against the cold tiled wall.

Beca sat at the table of her room while Aubrey took a seat on the bed. They remained in silence for a long while, neither moving until Beca grew weary.

"You want to watch TV or something?" the brunette asked. "I just realized how boring this must be for you guys." Then there was a bang and a whimper from the other side of the wall, and Beca smirked. "Well, not boring for Red anymore."

"As if you care about my boredom," the blonde returned. Beca huffed, moving to sit beside the blonde tentatively. "And don't think for one second that I will conform to the methods of your partner with you."

The agent snorted. "Trust that our methods differ."

"You can tell Bravo that loosening up one pair of lips won't loosen up the other."  
Beca chuckled. "Holy shit, Dr. Posen just made an innuendo." The blonde only rolled her eyes. "I'm sure there's an ulterior motive."

"Of course."

Beca eyed the blonde a moment, recalling the initial picture they had seen in Gail's office and how they had drooled over the two scientists for a good several minutes. Yes, Dr. Beale was stunning, but Dr. Posen? The beauty ran much deeper. There was something about her that drew the shorter brunette in, an air about her that both greatly intrigued and slightly intimidated the Alpha though she would never admit to that aloud. It was not only those piercing emerald orbs or the sharp features but the way she carried herself, her constant challenge of the brunette no one else dare give. Even other targets had been much more submissive, and this was new for Beca. It seemed that she may have met her match. Each time she faced Aubrey, she braced herself with the belief that when she walked away afterwards, she would be leaving a piece of herself behind never to be recovered. The concept of their bond was that fathomless, and she, the great H.E.I.R, could not even begin to decipher it.

"Dr. Posen," she softly said, and Aubrey looked up. "I - none of this makes sense to me anymore. I'm tired, okay? I really don't take you for the type of women that blow up embassy buildings. I really don't. If you were working on something, it may have been for someone else."

"Or it just wasn't what you expected."

"Well, tell me what it is then. I need to know. My team and I have dedicated the prime of our lives to this agency, and now, they plan to throw us under the bus."

"It is in vain, Agent. Your agency is no better than those they send you out to apprehend."

"Then tell me."

"I don't think you are prepared to handle that truth, H.E.I.R."

"Then why continue to give me bits and pieces?"

"With each piece I hand over to you, you give me a piece _of _you."

Beca tensed subtly. Could this woman read _her _mind. "I - I don't know where this is going."

"As you can see, your agency is unraveling itself as we speak, and you can choose to jump ship or be sucked down to the bottom with it."

"And what if I choose to jump ship?" Neither noticed that they were drifting closer to one another. "Then what happens?"

"I am sure that there will be aide for you to find yourself again and combat their programming."

"There is no programming. I was picked up off of the streets of Las Vegas. You're right. I was a street magician, nothing more and nothing less."

"It was an insult, Agent. Don't take it too literally. We both know that isn't the whole truth."

"How do you know?"

"You're skilled in more ways than many would care to admit. That is why your director shuns you. He knows that you can either be his biggest ally or his greatest threat, and he is now making his choice."

"I can be the same to you."

"You have already pledged your allegiance."

"Yes, and look how well that's working out for me. It's like, double jeopardy."

"I guarantee you that it won't be any easier on the opposite side."

"But at least I can choose my own fate."

It was then that Aubrey felt the brunette's breath tickle her lips, and she immediately turned her head away, clearing her throat. She stood, heading into the bathroom. Beca stared after her. Well, so much for the Mitchell charm working as well as the Conrad charm on this solid doctor. Nevertheless, she was entranced by this woman that she was supposed to be intimidated by. No, she saw no threat here, but the words the blonde had been speaking since the beginning were starting to make some semblance of sense. Could that mean that she should trust the doctor? Listen to what she had to say? She stood as the blonde entered the bathroom, but halted when those bright emerald eyes met her own.

"Don't worry, Agent," she said softly. "In case you haven't figured it out, we need you as much as you need us, if not more."

The blonde then closed the bathroom door, and Beca stood in awe. Before she could begin to process this statement, there was a phone ringing. She quirked an eyebrow and reached into her pocket, seeing Echo flash across her private line.

"Alpha," she said.

"Echo," he stated. "You need to watch out."

"What's going on?"

"Well, Director Hale has pulled Foxtrot and I off of the case. I've just spoken to Gail, and I'm going to meet Foxtrot right now, but, Alpha, I was able to get a read on one of those Japanese agents before their government swooped in again."

"No."

"Yes. Two words is what he gave me. CIA director."

"Are you kidding me?"

"No, and Hale is really ready to have us all locked away without a plea. I mean, he's on a rampage. I know that he's hiding something. He wants to meet you in Berlin, but they have yet to get ahold of you."

"They can blame themselves for that. Our lines were being triangulated."

"What? How?"

"I don't know, but how else would we have been found? Our signal cut out the moment the embassy went down, and that's where he was sending us. Only Hale had those coordinates to the bank _and_ the soccer field, and he sent us there. After that, the only way to find us was to track us, and we made sure we weren't being tailed."

"Well, as soon as you get in touch with him, he's going to suggest he meet you at the safehouse in Berlin then he'll attempt to bring you in."

"Then we'll head to Berlin. How's Gail?"

"She's a mess, Mate. She looks bloody terrified, and she believes he's in on it too. She's trying to convince him to let her and Jesse meet you. If not, she's going in anyway, but I need you to be prepared. He may just try to kill us all off once out of the country."

"Yeah, that's what I'm afraid of. You think you and Foxtrot can meet us in Berlin?"

"Way ahead of you, Mate. Just don't call them until we get there. We'll meet you in Berlin and make our way to the safehouse together."

"Okay, see you soon."

"Will do."

* * *

Gail stepped into the dimly lit room where Hale was currently sitting at the desk smoking a cigarette and going over the files of the scientists for the nth time. His eyes scanned over the files attentively, light drags of the stick in his hand the only stall in them. She carefully observed him for a long moment, gaging his stance. Luke believed that this man was the source of infidelity, and a plot to kill her finest agents may be in the necessary works at this stage in the game. She carefully slid her phone into the pocket of her jacket, the caller silent as he listened for the pending conversation. If she was permitted to retrieve her own agents, he would need only to end the call and continue his own work. If she was thwarted, he knew what to do next. His loyalty to her had gained this most critical objective, and he listened intently. Gail knocked on doorframe softly before approaching the desk. The man's luminous blue eyes looked up to lock on hers. He took another long drag of his cigarette before stamping it out in the ash tray upon his desk, giving her his undivided attention without a word.

"Sir, the director of the secret service has arrived," she informed him. "John Smith."

"Very well," he replied, clasping his hands atop the desk. "Have they been escorted to the briefing room?"

"Yes, Chief Swanson is there with them, giving them the initial details."

"I shall be down shortly."

"Sir, may I make a request?"

He gestured to her. "Go right ahead, Director McCath."

"Sir, I request to be the one to retrieve my agents from-"

"Director McCath, as the head of The Phalanx, we will have to debrief you as well. You too are separated from this operation, and we shall handle it utilizing our CIA code."

"But, Sir, I believe that it is the agency's best interests for them to be pulled by me. They trust me, and they-"

"Exactly, and I have no idea what their involvement is in this. For all I know, you as well have been compromised. The Phalanx is to be disbanded completely for the time being. In the interim, you are to remain in this building, and your agents answer to me."

"Sir, how can you possibly believe that we have anything to do with this?"

"Those doctors have someone in this hierarchy working beside them, and until we can find out who it is, I have to take the necessary precautions to-"

"And that does not rule out your own people, Sir. You are alienating us when we have done nothing but fulfill each and every order that we are given. If you cannot trust us with your necessities, I am forced to question the safety of my own. Therefore, I will pull my agents out myself as precaution of _their_ safety."

He squared his shoulders in a commanding gesture. "If you attempt to leave this building, Director McCath, I will be forced to have you detained and imprisoned."

"How can you do that? We have given you no reason to doubt us, to treat us like prisoners in our own agency."

"Things change, and at this point, your agents are still M.I.A. Therefore, I must go with my instincts." He swiftly hit a button on the radio beneath his desk. "The Phalanx is under investigation as of this moment, and no member of that department is to have contact with the others. If I have to bring in Echo and Foxtrot then I will, but so far, they are the only ones that are cooperating."

"Because this is preposterous! You are treating us as if you have already decided we are guilty! My agents are in just as much danger as anyone right now!"

"I highly doubt that, Director. Now please-"

"Sir, I only ask that I am permitted to at least tag along, to explain to my agents what is currently taking place. My agents are trained. If there is a mole in this department, they are to stick to their duties and severe communication for the time being. They will contact once they have solidified their safety."

"They answer to me as previously stated, Director McCath. I am your superior, and therefore, I am their superior. If they don't trust me-"

"Director Hale, you have been shunning them since the beginning when they have only ever done their job. What do you expect? They know that this agency has been compromised, so they will trust no one, _especially _the man who has had it out for them since the beginning."

"That is an issue that they will have to deliberate on and deal with internally. If they come in cooperatively, no harm will be done unto them."

"I only ask that I may accompany you, Sir."

"I cannot allow that."

"I have done nothing to deserve anything other than trust."

"Let me be blunt about this since you do not seem to comprehend it. As the head of The Phalanx, my trust in you is nonexistent."

Now, two agents entered the room with a nod to the head at the desk.

"Agents, please escort Director McCath down," he instructed. "She is to be detained and placed under evaluation and debriefing effectively immediately. She is not to be released until I have returned to base following the retrieval of the rogue Phalanx agents. Also, I would like you to summon Echo and Foxtrot."

"What!" she screeched as the agents grabbed her arms. "No!" She fought against the restraints. "No, you can't do this! It's you, you monster! You've done this! No!"

Then a needle was plunged into her neck, and all went black for the woman. She was then dragged away down to the internal detention center, the caller on her phone line hanging up and initiating the backup plan. Yes, the agency had indeed been compromised, but it was not their H.E.I.R agents. Yet, they had no ammunition against their superiors.

Jesse stepped out into the hall when he heard the shriek of his director. He watched in awe as they whisked her away into the depths of the center. His mind was immediately muddled as he tried to process what was taking place before his eyes. Moments later, Hale emerged from his office.

"Swanson," he called.

"Yes, sir," Jesse replied, composing himself and standing at attention.

"I will take it from here. However, do not stray too far. I will need your presence shortly."

"Yes, sir."

"And do assure that Agents Echo and Foxtrot have been brought in. As of now, the Phalanx are prime suspects along with the two scientists."  
Jesse hid his shock. "Yes, Sir."

"Oh, and who was the agent that provided intelligence?"

The younger man's blood ran cold. "Uh, it - it was a special agent from nonproliferation."

"Very well. I will need him summoned as well."

Hale disappeared inside of the debriefing room, and Jesse leisurely made his way down the hall. Once the door closed however, he darted out of the building, pulling out his cell phone.

* * *

Beca immediately requested Amy and Stacie's presence. They then spent the next fifteen minutes awaiting Stacie's arrival, and she finally arrived with Chloe in tow from next door. Their faces were flushed, but no one asked. They sat Chloe and Aubrey in the bathroom while Beca relayed the information she had just derived from Luke.

"You are unbelievable," the blonde snapped as soon as Beca began speaking outside.

"What?" Chloe asked, plopping down on the edge of the tub. "I was bored, and I needed a shower."

"So you have sex with her?"

"Oh, please. Don't think I don't see you looking at your _Alpha _agent."

"Chloe, you know why. I know you see it too."

The redhead wiggled her eyebrows. "Oh, I see it."

"Chloe, for serious. What is wrong with you? You know what I mean."

The redhead deflated, her smile falling away. "Yeah, I know. Are you going to tell her?"

"No, not yet. She's getting there, and her agency is slowly alienating her. When the time comes, we will take advantage."

"But, Bree, how do you know there's time?"

"Trust me, I know. The external signs have yet to be seen, and that gives us enough time."

"Do you think she knows?"

"Yes, I do, but no one else does save for us."

"Why?"

"I don't know, Chloe. We didn't exactly discuss it."

"Ouch, sorry. You really need to relax, Bree. This was your plan, remember? Maybe if you were a bit more open to her, she would be a bit more open to you."

"I don't trust my block enough to do so. One premature move, and she'll jump all over it. Then it would be up to chance, and I don't like the current odds."

"Well, I spoke to Ashley, and she told me a little more information about the agents." Aubrey quirked an eyebrow. "Aubrey, it's true. What the council said. That's them."

"Them? As in-"

"Yes, that's them. Maybe we can just tell them that-"

"Do you have any idea of the whereabouts of our benefactors before you go bartering with them?"

"No, but Ashley does, and she's going to meet them tomorrow."

"And then what?"

"Well, we can find a way to lure them there. With their agency alienating them, they're a bit short on options."

"Yes, and we're the last resort behind suicide."

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Remember taking the dramatics down a notch?"

Aubrey sighed. "I don't know. I say we wait. Like I said, Chloe, Alpha is like a loose cannon right now. She has to see it for herself. If I could just let her into that sliver of my mind, I would, but I can't, and just telling her won't bestow belief or trust. We just have to be patient. From what I heard, the rest of her team is coming tomorrow. If we can just hold off until this meeting with their superior, we may be able to put the ball in our court."  
The redhead nodded. "Okay, right. I trust you."

"Thank you."

* * *

_The phone sitting on the desk before them lit up, the vibration resonating through the room against the redwood beneath it. Neither moved at first, only eying the device skeptically. Luke at last stood, consulting the screen before picking it up hesitantly. Cynthia Rose cast him a cautious glance before checking her watch. They had ten minutes before departure, and if they missed it, they were positive they would never make it out of the country, not in time. He nodded._

_"Echo," Luke answered.  
"The Phalanx has fallen. The head has been severed. They are going after Alpha, Delta and Bravo, and they plan to bring you and Foxtrot in."  
"What? Are you sure, Mate?"  
"Fidelity to the Phalanx. You must aide Alpha, Bravo and Delta."  
"Way ahead of you. Has she been detained?"  
"Yes, and I do not believe that their evaluation will diffuse his guilty verdict."  
"And he-"  
"He's betrayed us, Echo. He has never been our ally, and he has finally decided to plunge the knife in our back. He has called in the secret service, and judging by their arrival and the questions asked, I do believe that they are here for him, not for the president's safety or that of the country. He may insist that I accompany him as well."_

_"Then no one will be left inside of the department."  
"Don't be so sure of that. We always have a contingency plan. If they capture you however-"  
"No, we'll get to Alpha. They won't catch us. What I need you to do is keep your eyes on him. I need to know the moment he sets foot in Berlin."  
"Very well. Good Luck."  
"Stay safe, Swanson."_

_Jesse hung up his phone satisfied. All is now in movement._


	5. We All Have a Weakness

**_A/N: Okay so to clear up here. "Obstacle" is the name I've given to the people who have learned the skill of protecting their thoughts against people like Beca and Luke. They are mentalists who can read minds. Apart from that, I appreciate those who still have faith in this story. I believe that its a pretty good plot line, and we hope it makes an even greater movie with characters more suited for this. But here we go. Big chapter for MITCHSEN_**

* * *

_He scanned the vicinity carefully, the early morning fog now clouding his vision. This had to be a quick meeting. All was falling to ruins, and none of them were safe. He carefully slid through the door of the abandoned bar as he had done so many times before, finding his counterpart leaning against the counter. They frisked one another for any recording devices before removing their hoods. The depletion of energy was written all over each of their faces, and the tension in the room was palpable. They were in a state of emergency however, and the meeting was vital to the safety of them both. When they began meeting like this over a year ago, they understood what this final stage would entail. Still, it remained contentious._

_"He plans to summon you," the larger man abruptly stated, his voice blunt and his eyes blank._

_The other man's eyes bulged. "What? Why-"_

_"The Phalanx has been disbanded, their head has been severed, and the mole is going after Alpha, Bravo, Delta, the targets. Their safety is questionable at best, but if it comes down to it, they are coming for all of us, but first and foremost, he plans to request your intelligence. Do not worry though. I do not believe he is suspicious of you. He only needs the preliminary connect of the operation itself."_

_"And what about them? I can't just-"_

_"The Phalanx will protect their own. Do not be deceived."_

_"It's all too quick. They-"_

_"We have one last chance then. You tell me what we are defending. Alpha's allegiance will remain with the Phalanx, and that no longer corresponds with fidelity to the agency."_

_"I cannot tell you. I have been sworn to secrecy."_

_"Their lives are on the line. Do you really think that your department can save you from the wrath of its head director?"_

_"Look, this isn't about my department. This is about loyalty to The Phoenix."_

_"The Phoenix? What-" _

_"That is already more than I can say. This organization is far beyond the FDA and CIA. We are sworn to complete and utter secrecy for the safety of humanity, but we have more than earned our right to be at least remotely trusted. Your father was a smart man, and he knew the risks, but he believed. They told me to bring you in, to trust you, but they also told me that under no circumstances am I to disclose the details of their work to you."_

_"Then how is that considered trust?"_

_"This is a new age. Trust is interpreted differently here now. We cannot risk you being compromised. If I tell you, you said it yourself that they are now watching you like a hawk."_

_"Obviously not well enough."_

_"What do you mean?"_

_"He has requested my aide."_

_"And?"_

_"Well, I am an HEIR."_

_His eyes bulged. "An - what? I thought you were only the advisor."_

_"Have you gone through the list of the Phalanx agents I gave you?"_

_"Yes, of course."_

_"And you aware of the roster?"_

_"Of course. Alpha, Bravo, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot-" He froze, eyes widening further. "There's no Charlie. There isn't -" He gasped. "Charlie."_

_"Correct. I am the unnamed agent. We are prepared within our ranks for this. As you said, trust is interpreted differently. Alpha never trusted our DNI, and neither did I."_

_"Wait, Alpha knows?"_

_"No, but my father knew. My father is the only one aware that I am a mentalist, and I plan to keep it that way. You are an Obstacle which is why I cannot extract the information for myself, but you didn't trust me either hence the block."_

_"I trust no one."_

_"And how did you wind up in the agency?"_

_"Your father. He stationed me there. He knew that they would need support once they released their findings to the world, and I would be the only one to provide it. The CIA is not only out to incinerate their progress. They are combatting it, as we speak."_

_"If you believe that your involvement is a risk, you need to get scarce as soon as possible."_

_"I cannot do that. I must remain here. In the event that they do not come home, only I will be able to salvage our success. If they come looking for me, and I am not available, it will only add to their suspicions. I can aide you in keeping a tab inside of the agency, and if I must accompany him, I will assure that you are kept inside."_

_He huffed, knowing his comrade was right. Someone would have to stay. "Then I need you to do everything I say. You are my only ally left in this country at the moment."_

_"The other agents?"_

_"Have gone to aide Alpha and Bravo."_

_"And your head?"_

_"Detained."_

_"Then what? She's gone, and-"_

_"You underestimate The Phalanx, Chief. If I remain here, I take the deputy position over the division as they are not aware that I am an HEIR. Had he known, I would be detained along with her."_

_"And she isn't aware of all this?" _

_"No, but we will protect our own, and here, you and I must protect each other. Playing for the bad guys is no easy feat at this rank."_

_"I am prepared to die for my allegiance, but I need you to bring those doctors home. The world needs you to."_

_"And we will. My father's death will not be in vain, I assure you."_

* * *

Another thirteen-hour drive had tensions high. Amy continually attempted to lighten the mood, aware of her captain's apprehension and her secondary superior's exhaustion. She soon resorted to simply turning up the volume on the radio, eyes trained on the road as they entered Germany. Credentials were flashed at the border, the man waving them through without much thought thanks to Beca. The group had departed from Rome without much rest, leaving soon after Luke's call. Beca wanted to be ahead of their director by as many steps as possible though she had no idea what to expect. What could be said was that she was not surprised in the slightest. The question remained however. What exactly was Hale after? If he only wanted to disband The Phalanx, why involve two scientists? Was there in fact a weapon of chemical warfare, and what did the Japanese have to do with it? There were more questions to be asked, but not now. Right now, she needed rest.

Beca awoke from her uneasy slumber drenched in cold sweat, her hair plastered to her forehead which was resting against the window. Aubrey had been casting uneasy glances in her direction but had been able to do nothing for her. They were now entering Berlin, and Luke had yet to contact her. She instructed Amy to head to a hotel just northeast of Humboldt University, and the blonde complied. They stopped to retrieve a meal before arriving at the destination, Beca once again able to acquire a suite without a name or payment. She planned to now break the blonde because she had to know what the hell was going on if she had any chance of aiding anyone. Even with her entire team reunited, ignorance would never amount to bliss. The moment they concluded their meal, she cleared the suite so that only she and Aubrey were left, advising Amy that she would give the doctor one last chance before calling her in. Amy was suspicious of her alpha now. Had the smaller agent gone soft for the doctor? No, never. This was Beca Mitchell, so the Delta agent only nodded and vacated the room.

"Okay, Blondie," she sighed. "You were right. The Director of National Intelligence is a fucking rat, and he is about to tear my team and their reputation to pieces if you don't help me out. No, I do not believe you are the enemy, but why did they bring you in if they only wanted us?"

"They don't," she replied curtly, eyes downcast as she sat across the table from the agent. "Dr. Beale and I are in just as much danger as you are."

"Then let's form an alliance, but I need information."

"I cannot do that, Agent."

"Why not?"

"Though you have found the flaw in your fidelity, your mentality remains as they desire."

"How - what do you want from me? You want me to do a fucking blood oath or something? What is it that you want? I will not hurt you unless you choose to make me do so. I have yet to call Delta in, and trust she's been waiting. I'm playing nice, but I will take drastic measures."

"If you are still able to inflict pain on me, there is no room for trust."

"I'm sorry if I'm a bit off my rocker, but - you're giving me no choice. At least I'm letting you choose."

"I have no choice here."

"Yes, you do! I'm offering you an out!"

"You are offering me two different types of poison!"

Beca shot up from her seat. "I need your cooperation if we have any chance of-"

"Your agency is not after you."

"That's all Hale has been after."

"Then you are looking too closely, and you do not see the foe who hides in the shadows."

"What the fuck are you talking about? Are we in a fucking Matrix movie? What! You wanted me to find the mole! I found the mole, and you're still fucking with me!"

"Agent Alpha, you are blinding yourself with rage and assumptions."

"Then fucking help me stop!"

"Only you can be right by not being so wrong."

Beca was at her wit's end certainly. She had the blonde pinned up against the wall in a flash, snarling up at her. Aubrey knew what she was trying to do, but her block was maintained expertly. She would not allow her mind to be infiltrated. Was it fear? Obviously, the agent before her was now only loyal to herself, but what was to say that the agent would not use the truth to get back in her agency's good graces? It could easily be turned against her, and yes, Aubrey Posen was terrified because though the goal had always been to alienate and infiltrate the agents that apprehended them, the act itself was disconcerting. To utter the truth would leave their fate and the fate of humanity up to chance in the hands of rogue CIA agents, and she had to be one hundred percent sure that she could do so and survive.

"Agent, tell me," she breathed.

"Tell you what?" Beca growled.

"You try to hide it, but I can see it. I see the cracks in your mask." Beca clenched further, her jaw tightening, but it went unnoticed within the surrounding tension. "Have you told your partner?"

"What are you talking about?"

"The Phalanx is who you have pledged your allegiance to, but do they know?"

"Do they know _WHAT, _Posen?"

"Do not lie to me or yourself, Agent. You have hidden it from them, and you try to conceal it from yourself. You attempt to combat its effects with will alone, but it is destroying you from the inside out. This is the one battle that your anger cannot engage in, that your mind will not win alone."

Beca's breath hitched, fear striking her heart fast as lighting without warning. This could not be. She felt light-headed, now grasping the blonde for support and not intimidation. Her head fell against the blonde's shoulder as she tried desperately to compose herself. Of course the doctor could see, could read her. This secret was not only contained in her mind. It was concealed in her own physicality, her anatomy, and anyone trained in this field would be able to see it. Aubrey knew that she was weakening the brunette's defenses with the makings of the truth alone, but their proximity was also weakening hers. The alpha agent, so strong and fearless, so unrelenting and commanding. Those steel blue eyes so unique and inviting, the anatomy that she possessed so intriguing. Without thinking, her hands slid up, grabbing the brunette's face and pulling it up. Their gazes met, their breathing slowing before Beca surged forward through her haze, fusing their lips together. The doctor's defenses had been disengaged. The agent had been compromised. All logic and sense flew out the window now.

Beca's hands gripped the blonde's neck, pulling her impossibly closer. The doctor moaned into the brunette's mouth, gripping her bulging biceps to steady herself. Beca hoisted the woman up, the blonde instinctively wrapping her legs around the brunette's waist. The alpha's hands slid beneath the blue summer dress that they had purchased for the doctor on the way out of Rome, allowing her to bathe and discard her old outfit. Another guttural moan escaped the doctor as the agent's fingers teased the fabric of her underwear. She reached down, tearing off Beca's shirt in one swift motion. Beca's hand now slid between them, unbuckling her belt and pushing down her garments just enough to free her member. The pulsating muscle brushed against Aubrey's wet panties, and she gasped. Without a moment's thought, Beca pulled the item of clothing to the side, plunging deep inside of the doctor. The blonde immediately bit down on her collarbone to stifle the scream that the thrust elicited. It had been years since Aubrey Posen had indulged in even a fraction of such contact, her every waking moment dedicated to the work that she now guarded with every fiber of her being. Yet, now this agent had arrived, driving her to feel several levels of empty, as if something had been missing from her life throughout its entirety and she was only now finding the makings of being whole. What she was unaware of was the fact that the alpha felt the same.

Beca turned, propping the blonde atop the table and thrusting with speed and agility. The doctor's hands were lost in chocolate tresses, her mind now clouded with lust and desire. She ground her hips into the brunette with vigor, needing more. Beca acquiesced, spreading her thighs wider and discovering new depth. The blonde's eyes rolled to the back of her skull, heels digging into the chiseled calves of the agent. She pulled Beca's head back up, attaching their lips as Beca's nails dug into the skin of her thighs. Her own hands clawed the agent's back mercilessly before reaching down, cupping her rear and pulling her deeper into her temple. She was completely drowning in ardor, screaming aloud now so that the others in the rooms flanking their own could hear it although her comrade was involved in a flurry of zealous desire of her own. Beca sped up now, jabbing ruthlessly inside of her with hands gripping her breasts like handles. She slammed her palms against the brunette's chest as she neared the edge. Beca's hands fell to her hips once more, holding them in place as she delivered two punishing blows that had her screaming in both pain and pleasure. Then it was like a free fall as she dove off of the precipice, her walls tightening around the agent's impressive girth and exemplary length. Beca followed suit not two seconds behind her with a deep grunt and a groan that included the blonde's name. That alone caused Aubrey's body to convulse before she came down from the first high, shuddering beneath the brunette vigorously. She then fell back onto the table, the brunette collapsing atop her. She ran her hand through the brunette locks as she caught her breath, the sound of their hearts thumping in synchronization echoing around the room. A soft kiss was pressed in the valley of her breasts, and she brought up her other hand to caress the brunette's cheek. Before any further movement could be made, the sound of a phone ringing filled the room, bursting their precious bubble. Beca was up in seconds, reaching into her pants pocket and extracting the device.

"Alpha," she breathed.

"Echo. Location."

"Hotel Grenzfall. The Grunfeld suite."

"Perfect. ETA ten minutes."

"Copy that."

She hung up before retrieving her shirt from where it had been discarded and pulling it on. Aubrey was still in shock as she stood on shaky legs, composing herself and straightening her attire. Had that been Beca's attempt to break her down? Had it been successful? She had been laid bare in those moments of ecstasy, and it may have costed them everything. She instantly began to silently berate herself. One moment of weakness may have led to the destruction of years of work.

As if reading her mind, which may have certainly been a possibility at this point, the brunette approached her. She leaned up, pressing a chaste kiss to the shocked doctor's lips before moving around her, straightening the room and knocking on the adjoining room's door.

"Yeah," came Stacie's breathless reply, and the shorter brunette smirked.

"They'll be here in ten," she replied.

"Copy that."

She then moved over to the opposite door. "Amy, ETA ten minutes."

"Copy that," the Aussie replied. "I'll allow the scent of arousal to be liberated before I venture in there. Sounded like a bunch of dingoes wrestling."

Beca chuckled to herself before stepping away from the door. Aubrey now stood beside the bed, eyes trained on the agent.

"That doesn't change the fact, Agent," she breathed, and Beca closed the distance between them. "I see it, and I know that you know it's-"

"I know," Beca interjected with a sigh.

"You must acknowledge it. You must verbally admit to it or we will remain at an impasse."

"But what does that have to do with this?"

"Everything."

Before Beca could question further, there was a knock on the door. She moved over to answer it, revealing Luke and Cynthia Rose in hoodies and dark sunglasses. She moved aside to allow them access, and as she did so, the doors on either side opened. Stacie, Chloe and Amy entered the room as well, all taking seats in the vacant chairs. Beca remained standing beside their new arrivals once she closed and locked the doors.

"I won't beat around the bush," Luke huffed. "Hale has had Gail detained."

The breath seemed to be vacuumed out of the room. "What?" Beca choked out.

"Yes, detained. He's called in the secret service as well for God knows what." Aubrey tensed. "I would imagine the White House is alarmed by the attacks however. They're set to bring us in. All of us. They don't know we've left yet, but I'm sure that when they do, what little pull we have left is gone. The Phalanx has been suspended indefinitely."

"What a fucking scoundrel. What the hell do we have then?"

"What we have left is Chief Swanson and Gail most likely trapped at HQ. What we need to do is get to the safehouse. We have to lure him out. If we can do that, we may be able to flip this. He doesn't know that we know where he's headed, that we're already here. We're ahead of him, but we have to keep it that way. I mean, all we have right now is a CIA infiltration and a Japanese alliance. There isn't much else to go on. You haven't-" He now gestured to the two doctors.

Beca shrugged. "At this point, they're sort of irrelevent."

"Do you think we've been set up?"

"I don't know what to believe, but I guarantee you that we'll find out the moment that douchebag arrives here. Now all we have to do is call him. We make it to the safehouse and bear down until his arrival. We get some rest and just take a breather."

"Right. Go on then."

He now withdrew a phone from his pocket, sliding it over to her.

"It's been rerouted to Rome," he assured her. "Prepaid, disposable. He won't know we're here."

She nodded, dialing the number of HQ and putting the device to her ear.

* * *

He stood outside of the tinted glass doors, straightening his tie before removing his spectacles and gently cleansing the lenses with the handkerchief stored in his breast pocket. He then replaced them upon his face, and with one last deep breath, he entered the quarters. He was met with the deep blue eyes of the director of national intelligence. The elder was rigid in his seat, days of overwhelming anxiety and sustained stress. The younger strode over to the desk without hitch, commanding a composed demeanor with his bright brown eyes steady with determination, locking on the blue orbs before him.

"Special Agent Applebaum?" the man questioned.

"Yes, Director Hale," he confirmed.

"You were the initial contact on the case of The Phoenix, correct?"

"Yes, sir."

"Debrief."

"We received intel from an undercover agent in Japan that two American Scientists, who had fled from CIA headquarters three years ago, had successfully concocted a weapon of mass destruction in the origin of chemical warfare."

"The Japanese government gave clearance?"

"Yes, Sir, we believe so."

"And these two scientists?"

"Dr. Chloe Beale and Dr. Aubrey Posen, two oncologists who had worked on technological advances aimed at the containment and ultimate cure of known certain illnesses and their causes."

"And what happened?"

He concealed his apprehension now. "It was simply a cover, Sir. They had been working with Japanese intelligence on a weapon of mass destruction to use against America due to the debt owed to their country. They offered the doctors exceptional pay grades to join their ranks, and when the CIA caught wind of their alleged betrayal, they fled. There was no trace of them for years, but several undercover agents were installed in their network. One of them was able to infiltrate their main lab in Tokyo, and when their research came into fruition, successfully creating this weapon, its texture and form unknown to us, she contacted my department. She was killed soon after by their network, but we were able to track them before they disappeared again. Our department was to retrieve them, but your deputy called upon The Phalanx."

"And you briefed agents Alpha and Bravo, correct?"

"Yes, Sir."

"As well as Director McCatch and Agent Delta?"

"Correct, Sir."

"Am I correct in deducing that you are most knowledgable on this case?"

"I was the main connect of the UCs, yes."

"Then I request that you accompany Chief Swanson and I to retrieve the targets and the rogue agents."

"Rogue? What do you mean, Sir?"

"We have disbanded the Phalanx. Under intensive speculation, it is believed that the agents of this division have been aiding the targets and their network in evasion and the destruction of our U.S. Embassies around the world. We are to bring them in. They are to be removed from the operation immediately."

"And the other agents?"

"They are being summoned as we speak. We had given them administrative leave, but they will be brought in as soon as they are located."

"And they have had no contact with Alpha and Bravo?"

"No one has. Hence our position on them."

"And Chief Swanson, Sir? He is also a member of The Phalanx, is he not?"

The man chuckled, a sound similar to that of nails on a chalkboard in this atmosphere. "Yes, but he is no HEIR. The boy wouldn't have his position had it not been for his father."

"But he has had close contact with the agents. They instill a loyalty to one another. Will you be bringing Director McCath as well?"

"Director McCath has been suspended from her position for the time being. She will of course be indefinitely subjected to a routine polygraph after evaluation."

"Then as a head of this operation, Sir, I would insist that Chief Swanson remain within HQ for the safety of ourselves."

The man eyed Benji for a long moment, and the younger did not waver under the scrutiny. They maintained eye contact as the director lit a cigarette and took a long drag of it. At last, he nodded.

"I suppose you are correct," he agreed. "You and I will take three other agents to Berlin to retrieve the Phalanx agents and the targets as soon as-"

Before he could finish his sentence, his dedicated international line began to ring. He immediately scooped it up, pressing it to his ear.

"Hale," he quickly stated, fingers squeezing his cigarette.

"Alpha," was the cold response.

"Alpha, where the hell-"

"Our cell phones and all CIA lines that we were connected to were being triangulated. We had to discard them. Do you know anything about that?"

"I assure you that I'll find out."

She gritted her teeth. "Where is Gail?"

"What is your location?"

"We are still in Rome, out of sight. Where is my director?"

"No more games, Alpha. I need you and your partners to escort the targets to the safehouse in Berlin immediately."

She scoffed. "Berlin, Germany? That's-"

"That is the most secure house we have. There is no way that you can screw this up because if you do, you are facing the death penalty for espionage and high treason."

"Are you fucking kidding me? You're threatening me?"

"That is a promise, Agent. You want to prove your allegiance to this agency? You follow orders."

"Where is Gail?"

"We will meet you in Berlin to acquire the targets and bring them in."

"And us?"

"You'll be coming back for full evaluation and debriefing. We will meet you in Berlin in twenty-four hours, and you better be on time. The coordinates to the safehouse can be found at the Zarenhof Berlin Mitte Apartments, mailbox 315. Do you copy, Alpha?"

"What the fuck do-"

"Do. You. Copy?"

Beca huffed. "Yes, sir."

"Good."

Hale slammed the phone down, taking an extensive drag of his cigarette before stamping it out. Benji did not move throughout the entire conversation, listening intently to the man's rage as it permeated the air within the room.

"Okay, Applebaum, wheels up in half an hour," the man huffed.

"Yes, Sir," he nodded. "I shall be ready promptly."

"And please inform Chief Swanson of the change in plan. He shall take the deputy position while I'm away. He is the only one qualified for the task at this point as ironic as it is."

Benji chuckled obediently. "Of course. Yes, Sir."

Benji vacated the room swiftly now, heading down to the aforementioned chief's office. He knocked twice before entering the glass-encased office with his signature pleasant smile in place. Chief Swanson stood upon his entrance, returning his smile now.

"Chief Swanson," he greeted.

"Special Agent Applebaum," Jesse returned.

"Yes, Director Hale instructed me to inform you of a change in plan."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he will no longer be requiring you to accompany him on his trip. As unit chief of the Nonproliferation department and a head connect on the current case, I will be accompanying him. I hope that you understand."

"Oh, of course, Agent Applebaum. Thank you for informing me."

"You do however now reserve the position of deputy director of intelligence while he is away."

"Of course. I shall report to the council then."

"Yes, please do so. I must get going now."

"Of course."

The two shook hands, neither reacting to the devices being exchanged from sleeve to sleeve. They broke at the appropriate time, eyes intent on one another's. Then, with a curt nod and oh so much left unsaid, the two agents parted ways, Chief Swanson taking up ranks as deputy.


	6. Out of My Element

Luke and Stacie entered the courtyard of the Zarenhof Apartment complex, heading for the mailboxes. The sun was beginning its descent now, and Amy parked on the next block in the shade of a line of trees surrounding a park. Cynthia Rose was on the opposite side of the patch of grass, and she was driving the vehicle that Luke and Stacie would move towards following retrieval of the coordinates, Chloe accompanying her. Beca sat beside Amy, Aubrey in the backseat nervously fiddling with the hem of her dress. She now wore a matching scarf around her head to better disguise herself and dark shades. They waited patiently, Beca tinkering with the shotgun that sat in her lap. Once Cynthia Rose updated them via their earpieces that Luke and Stacie had emerged, Amy revived the engine and headed around the park. They followed their comrades at a reasonable distance, Cynthia Rose programming the coordinates into Amy's device remotely. It was better that she have them in the event they were separated.

They weaved through the lively streets of the German city, their vehicles inconspicuous amongst the evening traffic.

"You think he's really gonna bring us in?" Amy asked her superior agent.

"I'm not sure," Beca sighed. "It seems like every Obstacle on this earth is involved in this, and we're at a loss here."

"Would he really lock up Gail if he wasn't compromised though?"

"Oh, don't get me wrong. I'm pretty positive he's the rat, but nonetheless. This all can't be for revenge, and I'm starting to think that maybe we're fucking insane for ever taking this case."

"Yeah, I hear ya."

"I don't see why you guys did. Why you joined this corrupted fucking place to begin with. It wasn't a request for you and CR. You could've-"  
"Don't go there, Boss. We're a team. Always have been, always will be. We wouldn't leave you hanging like a bunch of Koalas. We have your back."

Beca laughed lightly. "Of course."

The large brick structure was nestled away in the southern back streets of one of Berlin's suburbs, another abandoned building hidden in plain sight. They first found a lot on the block prior to the building for Luke and Cynthia Rose to park in. They would need a backup plan in the event of an emergency exit. At this point, it was not only a possibility but a probability. Beca was tucking multiple blades into her socks and sleeves. She then withdrew a smaller firearm and blade from her bag, turning around to face Aubrey.

"If I trust you with this, can you promise not to shoot me in my back?" she asked seriously.

"Why would you consider giving it to me if you believed I would do so?" Aubrey retorted.

"Because whether or not you kill me, I am forced to now protect you, and who knows how many common enemies we'll have within a mile radius in the next few hours."

"Very well. I promise not to shoot you."

"Do you know how to work a firearm, Doctor?"  
The blonde took the firearm and the blade now. "I've had some training. You never know when your country is going to turn against you, you know."

"Yeah, I know."

Once Luke and Cynthia Rose were parked, they swapped vehicles. Amy, Stacie and Aubrey transitioned to the smaller vehicle so that CR and Luke could have the SUV then they proceeded to the safehouse, parking around back and killing the engine. Stacie and Amy then geared up as did the occupants of the other car, arming themselves as heavily as possible.

"Okay, Echo and Foxtrot, I need you to provide external support until we've cased the area," Beca explained into her earpiece. "Bravo and I will take in the targets, and I will call in Delta once we're settled. If I ask for coffee, you come, Delta." Everyone nodded in affirmation, Luke verbally confirming. "Eyes peeled. This is a sketchy neighborhood no doubt."

Beca and Stacie exited the car with Chloe and Aubrey, headed for the door, the taller brunette taking the lead as Beca surveyed the premises. It seemed all too quiet, the bustle of only a few streets back nearly muted here. As they reached the door, Stacie entering, Aubrey halted, effectively jerking Beca to a stop. The agent swung around, eying her questioningly.

"What is it?" she asked, voice stern now.

"Listen to me, Alpha," the blonde breathed. "I can't tell you everything, not yet, but you have to understand that the secret service is of no ally to your agency."

"I don't have an agency anymore, Doctor. I have The Phalanx, and only The Phalanx."

"Then if you believe beyond reasonable doubt that your director of national intelligence is your enemy, he may not be the only one."

"Why do you believe that?"

"Your agent says that he called them in. However, do you believe that the head of your agency would infract upon a meeting with every enemy of the country openly at once?"

"You think that the secret service are in on all of this?"

"They are."

"Why?"

"I just need you to be satisfied with what I can give you for now."

"You're not giving me anything but a map full of dead ends, Posen."

"It will make sense in time, but I need you to also remember that you're growing weaker everyday, Agent. You can't continue with the constant gun battles."

Beca opened her mouth, but she knew it would be of no use. What she did now mentally acknowledge was the truth that Dr. Posen and Dr. Beale were controlling this entire debacle, and everyone had to fend for themselves. No one was safe, and no one was an ally. All that she had now was her team. Then again, she began to believe that it was all she ever had to start.

The housekeeper that met with them in the lobby was a stocky man only a few inches above Beca's five-foot-nothing physique. He had light brown hair, styled in a comb over and a complacent look etched in his features. He wore a thin maroon jacket over a white v-neck and plain blue jeans.

"Alpha and Bravo, correct?" he sighed, portraying no air of respect whatsoever to the agents.

"Yes," Beca replied, grinding her teeth at his nonchalance. "You?"

"Code name Bumper. I am your housekeeper. Now, did you need interrogation rooms, or-"

"Just put us somewhere. I don't care."

He nodded, making to turn around but froze, raising an eyebrow. "There is a third agent, is there not? Delta?"

Beca internally cursed. "She's gathering our luggage from the car. Now, please."

He nodded, turning around and leading them up the staircase behind him. They followed silently, and he led them into what appeared to be a break room complete with a kitchenette. The alpha kept her eyes trained on him, watching every single movement and reading his body language. A mental block on a housekeeper? This is rather odd. Stacie must have sensed her apprehension because she looked over at Beca with an inquisitive gaze. The shorter brunette lightly shook her head. She knew it would be best to bring Amy in however. He already knew of her presence.

"Coffee," Beca ordered as they sat down.

"Uh, yeah, sure," the man returned. He checked the cabinet then sighed. "It's in the downstairs kitchen. I'll be right back."

He quickly left the room, and the two agents' eyes met.

"Delta, come in stealthy," she hissed into her earpiece. "He's moving downstairs."

"Copy that," the Aussie returned.

"He has a block, doesn't he?" Stacie questioned.

"Yeah," Beca huffed.

"Since when are housekeepers Obstacles?"

"Since our safety was no longer the point. Echo."

"Yeah, Mate," Luke returned.

"Stay on your toes. He's an Obstacle."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah."

Amy carefully opened the door to the safehouse, peering around it before entering. She could hear the opening and closing of cabinets from the adjacent room, which she assumed was the kitchen. She made her way along the wall.

"Yeah, they're here," the man's voice now whispered, and Amy halted. "A bit early? That's an understatement...That was the order. Yes. Okay, just move quickly. They must be suspicious of the block. They...Okay."

Amy quickly moved back to the door, opening it and closing it to create the illusion that she had just entered. Silence immediately fell. She did not glance into the kitchen, quickly making her way upstairs as she hummed to herself. She found Beca and Stacie in the room here, and she immediately moved to the window.

"We have to get out of here," she hissed. "Front door."

"What?" Beca asked. "Why?"

"He's calling someone in. He said we're early, but we-"

"Okay, coffee's on the pot," the man announced as he entered again.

He then froze taken in their expressions, but before he could make a move, Stacie had honed in on him. He was now pressed against the wall by an invisible force, unable to move. His phone flew out of his pocket and into the Bravo agent's hand as Beca replaced that force with her own body, her pistol to his temple.

"Who are you?" she growled.

"Uh, h-housekeeper 2406, Berlin. Code name, Bum-"

"Wrong answer." She slammed her pistol into his face eliciting a yelp.

Amy gathered Aubrey and Chloe and headed outside, calling for Luke and Cynthia Rose.

"Who gave you the order?" Beca barked.

"I - I have been placed here for two years, and I-"

"Who gave you the order to kill us?"

"There is no-"

He was cut off by the sound of glass exploding. Amy jerked Aubrey and Chloe back into another room when the front door flew open. Beca now released Bumper, and Stacie flung him out of the room and down the stairs into the oncoming horde of men. The alpha extracted the parts of her shotgun, assembling it quickly and rolling across the hall behind the wall. Then she and Stacie rained gunfire down on the onslaught of enemies.

"Move in!" she cried into her earpiece. "Echo, Foxtrot! Move in!"

The enemy was now overwhelming the house. Beca waved Stacie over, gesturing to the room that Amy and the doctors had dove into behind the alpha. Stacie nodded, and Beca provided cover fire while Stacie flew across the hall and into the room. The alpha then froze, trying with all of her might to get at least one read from the hordes of men. All of their thoughts were scrambled however, but they were not Japanese agents this time. No, these men were - Americans? As one barreled up the stairs, she grabbed him by his throat, slamming him into the wall and disarming him. She then pulled him through the door where the others now searched for an escape. It was Stacie who shot out the window, Amy directing Luke to their side of the building. Beca shoved the man towards her partner as she tried to catch her breath. No, not now. Her chest was constricting as she tried to breathe, riddled by the exertion she had just endured. More shots fired at the door.

"Take him!" Beca choked out.

Stacie grabbed the man, borring into his eyes until they closed, his mind slipping into unconsciousness. Luke and Cynthia drove up to the side of the building, but they too were taking fire. Beca reloaded her shotgun, and as the door burst open, she unloaded everything she had onto the resistance. Pulling out her pistol, she aimed for each head that became visible. Stacie turned to aide her, flinging her hands towards them and sending the men careening into the opposite wall. Beca's vision was blurry now, her knees threatening to buckle as she coughed and wheezed. Aubrey turned around as she began to lose her balance, the blonde rushing over to catch her.

"What's wrong with her!" Stacie screeched as she pushed the table in the room against the door. "What's happening to her!"

Aubrey only tried to coax Beca into submission, urging her to relax. Luke, Amy and Cynthia Rose were unloading on the ground attack, and bodies fell every which way. The Foxtrot agent, threw her hands out of the window towards the ground, sending a vicious tremor below and knocking the men off of their feet. The ground then split in two, catching many of them in the crevice, but they still pushed forward. Luke was able to stop some of them, watching as they turned their guns on themselves, but there were far too many to do this forever. Headaches were beginning to set in for the team. They needed an escape.

The shorter brunette tried to fight the symptoms being exerted, the sudden fatigue overruling any movement in her body. Never had it been this intense. Since its birth a year prior, never had it effected her so greatly, never on the job. The headaches were a given. The shortness of breath was periodic, but this was a sign, a sign that the stage of her ailment had advanced. What else was she to expect when she refused all aide or treatment?

"We have to get her out of here!" Aubrey cried out now. "Now!"

"Working on it!" Amy shot back.

Stacie suddenly threw the table away from the entrance, grabbing the pistol from the holster on her thigh and swinging open the door. The crowd of men was met with her precise shots to their heads, and a sweep of her hands had them toppling down the stairs. She checked the window, but she would not be able to levitate Beca and send her down to the car without risk of her being hit. She returned to the door.

"Come on!" she commanded. "Get Alpha! Delta, have them circle the building to the front."

"Copy that!"

Aubrey and Chloe hoisted the tiny brunette up now, throwing one of their arms over each of their shoulders and following Stacie, Aubrey brandishing the pistol that her agent had given her. Stacie had bodies flying all over the lobby, shooting at those who did not fall unconscious on impact. Aubrey provided her support before they at least reached the door. Amy scurried down the stairs after them, dragging the man that Beca had instructed them to hold on to. More men were closing in on the house, but they did not wait. Stacie flung both Bumper and the unidentified man into the car swiftly as it pulled up, CR throwing the doors open, and they piled in. Luke quickly drove off, jumping the curb and weaving onto the main street.

"Now what?" he asked.

"Alpha needs help!" Aubrey now barked, and all were taken aback by her outburst. "I need you to pull over so that I can drive, and Dr. Beale needs a phone."

"What? No! I-"

"I need you to trust me!"

"You're the reason we're in this bloody mess!"

"No, I am not!"

"Oh, really? Last time I checked, you're the targets they're after, and helping you is the reason that we're in this-"

"Echo!" came the raspy but firm roar from the ailing brunette. "Trust her."

"What! Are you serious, Mate?"

"Trust her. Now."

* * *

_He descended the stairwell less travelled into the belly of the beast, the beast that he had been consciously dedicating his life too and simultaneously _**_sub_**_consciously infiltrating. He was not the enemy, not at the moment. The enemy paced the floors above, plotting to take down the only division left who could protect the existence of humanity. He trusted his hidden colleagues with his life, and he refused to allow them to risk it all in vain. No, his father's assassination would not be a futile occurrence. As his phone beeped, confirming the whereabouts of their greatest nemesis, he reached the bottom floor of the vast structure, his demeanor solid and commanding with no trace of apprehension or anxiety. Why should he? They had underestimated him for years, and now they would be alerted of their mistake. This may be his last day within the building, but it would account for so much._

_He swiped his badge, pressing his fingers to the pad before opening the door and allowing himself inside. The secretary manning the front desk eyed him skeptically. _

_"Deputy Director Swanson for Director McCath," he stated firmly, eyes locking on hers._

_"Sorry, Sir, no one is authorized to-" _

_His pupils dilated, and hers followed suit as she halted mid-sentence. He maintained focus, rewiring the pre-programmed orders within her mind. At last she jumped from the trance, stammering before looking down at her screen. She then reached for the badge on her desk, looking up at him with a smile._

_"Director McCath, Sir?" she questioned._

_He smiled. "Yes, Sweetie, if you please."_

_"Of course. Right this way."_

_She led him deeper into the pits of the George Bush Center for Intelligence, contributing authentication and identification where necessary until they reached the staging room where subjects were brought for evaluation and, ultimately, the polygraph test. Now, these tests were not the controversial scribbles on a piece of paper as they had been a century ago. This was much different. It was rather a series of tubes with needles that resembled IV lines being injected into several parts of the body. It emitted what the CIA dubbed "truth serum", and if a lie was 'thought', the serum would inflict unbearable pain. It was only used on Obstacles of course because anyone else's mind could easily be read by The Phalanx. Here, the serum destroyed that block in a matter of moments, and the agency would have any and everything they needed to know. This however was no place for the woman he sought. _

_His own being treated like animalistic criminals was enough to rid him of his usual happy, boyish charm and friendly demeanor. His father had entrusted one job to him, remain in the shadows until it was absolutely necessary. Who would have thought that goofy Jesse Swanson with the movie magic obsession and corny pick-up lines was a practiced master mentalist. He was nowhere near the level of Alpha or Bravo, but he was the Charlie agent for a reason. His defenses were stronger than anyone could ever imagine, his offenses impeccable. Had Hale known he was entrusting his agency to one of the pioneering Phalanx agents, all would have gone to shit, but Jesse was no amateur. He knew how to blend in, how to evade suspicion, how to look out for his own by looking out for himself. Now, he had to rescue their head from death by serum. You see, when the CIA wants you dead regardless of cooperation or not, they have a way to hush you forever in the most savage way. _

_Code name : Abaddon. The drug inflicted no pain right away. They would extract their desired information before it began its own work, a slow and painful death that plagued both body and mind. It started off appearing as maybe the common flu or even the Spanish flu if the dosage was large enough. Possibly several symptoms of anthrax. The plague itself descended upon your mind with every symptom known to man, slow and painful as it chipped away at your sanity. When you realized what was happening, you gave them more information than initially requested as they had intended you to, and even after they have squeezed you dry, you eventually succumb to death in the most horrific way after forty-two hours of excruciating pain._

_Abaddon was the brother dosage of Code Name: Gresham, the chemical which accounted for the opposite side of the spectrum. If an agent is given a task in which there is a probability that he would not survive, he is given a dosage of Gresham that he himself would digest in a small capsule, and it would kill him within twelve hours of administration. If it killed them too soon, the enemy would only be driven to capture more than one of them or possibly continue after a more valuable agent. It was a sacrifice to slow the enemy down, deter them from their mission. Special housekeepers sent to care for their most high-risk houses and targets were essentially the ones which held their own angels of mercy, and if they believed that they were being captured by an enemy force, they would digest or inject themselves with the poison. All they had to do was hold out and withhold all information, which they were thoroughly trained to do in the most realistic simulations, and it would be a slow but pleasant death absent of pain. Undercover agents also carried a mandatory vile of the poison, and if your team or agency was able to pull you out before it ran its course, they would have the antidote on hand to give you. That antidote was kept in the most sacred of places with only highly qualified caretakers. Nonetheless, the CIA was ready for just about anything that could possibly occur. In that, they were a threat._

_"Here you are, Sir," the receptionist announced, gesturing to the white door before them._

_This door was white as were the surrounding walls and absent of a window. She pressed her hand to the door where the scanner would detect it then he did the same. He captured her gaze once more, her eyes glazing over, and she followed his unspoken orders of walking away and shutting down any further entrance for the next twenty-four hours. He would need time. _

_The door now swung open to reveal a frail and bruised Gail curled up in the corner of the room with her knees drawn up and hugged to her chest. He made his way inside quickly, kneeling down before her._

_"Director McCath," he hissed, and her eyes shot up._

_"Ch - Chief Swanson," she gasped. "What - what are you doing here?"_

_"I'm here to get you out of here. The Phalanx has completely fallen, and Director Hale has departed for Berlin. They plan to destroy the Phalanx and all of its agents. He wanted to bring in Echo and Foxtrot for debriefing. He is planning to exterminate the division as a whole the way it looks at this point. We're not safe here any longer."_

_"Wh - where are the others? Echo, Foxtrot?"_

_"They have gone to aide Alpha and Bravo in Berlin."_

_"What?"_

_"Yes, they left as soon as they were excused from Director Hale's office."_

_"And what will they do when he gets there? Kill him? It will never prove our innocence."_

_"They plan to break him, Director. They plan to break him and take what information is needed to free us from this bullshit."_

_"And who is left here to us? He just left you in charge?"_

_"I've been deputized, yes, but Director Hale has summoned the secret service."_

_Her eyes bulged. "What?"_

_"Yes, they have been inside the building since yesterday evening, but I believe several have accompanied him as well."_

_"What do you - how?"_

_"Yes, they have gone with him, and he took Agent Applebaum instead of me."_

_"He was supposed to take you. To protect the agents."_

_"Yes, but we needed one more agent left here to get you out."_

_"How - how did you get me out, Swanson?"_

_He smirked. "In due time, Director. Now, come on. We have to get out of here as soon as-"_

His words were blared out by a booming sound and the rumbling of the ground beneath them. He lost his balance, crashing to the ground beside her. Their eyes met, terror and question evident.

"What the hell was that?" she breathed.

_He quickly switched on his radio, awaiting a substantial transmission. At last, it came._

_"I repeat, I need all military units on standby...All military units in the D.C. area on standby...The Pentagon has just been hit! The Pentagon has just been-"_

Another boom and rumble now shook the very walls of the entire building.

_"George Bush Center is hit! George Bush Center is hit!"_

_The deputy's blood ran cold as the words sunk in. Then he jumped up, helping Gail to her feet and heading for the tunnel exit further beneath the building._

_"Come. We have to go now."_

_She followed him, but something did not sit right with her. Another agent in the department? The only other Phalanx operative was Jesse, and he...wait. That could not be right. Swanson could not be an H.E.I.R. She of all people would know, unless...his father must have known. Then again, going throughout her roster of agents, one had always been missing. When she was handed the division a year ago, there had been no "Charlie" agent. Why would they hide him however? What would be the meaning of this, from their director of all people? This had gone on much too long, and nothing made any bit of sense. She trusted no one, but she had to get to Alpha and Bravo. She came to an abrupt stop now. All Jesse heard was a click, and he halted his swift pace when he no longer heard her footsteps behind him. He turned._

_"Director McCath, what-"_

He froze as he registered the gun she now had pointed at him, his eyes bulging. He slowly looked down to find that his sidearm was no longer in his holster, and he cautiously raised his hands in surrender.

_"Director McCath, what are you doing?" he breathed. "We're on the same team."_

_"You are an H.E.I.R."_

_"Y-yes."_

_"And I wasn't aware of this? Our team wasn't aware of this? You are the unnamed agent."_

_"Yes, I am a mentalist, but - my father thought it best to keep my gifts under wraps in case there was ever a breach or threat to The Phalanx. If one of our agents was taken out in the way India or Kilo was, I would be able to pick up the slack and fill the void. I am-"_

_"You lied to me. You lied to all of us, and we were compromised by one of our own."_

_"No, I-"_

_"You are a spy, an infiltrator surely, but-"_

_"I am a mentalist. I came to rescue you."_

_"You have come to kill me. You have stayed behind and allowed Hale to meet Alpha and Bravo, to kill them!" _

_"No, we are allies. Fidelity to The Phalanx. Fidelity to-"_

_"You are no ally of ours."_

No more words were said before the shot rang out, the sound of it muted by the chaos now overwhelming all of Langley and Washington, D.C. America was under attack by its own.


	7. According To Plan

**_A/N: Okay so here's the update for this story. I added a bit more BealeRad or whatever lol. Things are about to start coming full circle. We have some insight to their powers, and Amy finally gets to use her. If I get 14 reviews, I'll update again tonight because the next chapter is a SUPER big one so..._**

* * *

"Who ordered the hit!" Stacie screeched into Bumper's face, her hand once again whipping in front of his face, inflicting insurmountable pain without touching him.

"I - I don't -"

"Don't lie to me!"

"You're traitors! Traitors!"

"Bullshit! You work for the traitor! We've been at this two hours, and you still haven't given me shit that could possibly buy your freedom."

He expelled a maniacal laugh. "I was never - meant to survive, agent. I'm prepared to die."

"Don't think it'll be that easy, you piece of-"

"It's already begun."

Stacie now went rigid, glancing at Luke and Amy in the front seat before returning her gaze to Bumper. She could now see how pale his face was becoming in the darkness, how his hooded eyes sunk further into his skull. Yes, it was true. He was wasting away right there in the backseat of the SUV.

"Gresham," Luke huffed from behind the wheel. "Fuck!"

Amy now turned around in the passenger seat without a word, eyes locking on Bumper's as her face contorted into concentration. His eyes bulged before he screamed out in pain, fighting against the ties that bound him. Then Amy relaxed, and he slumped in the chair panting. Yes, Amy at last had the chance to utilize her gift. Another gifted H.E.I.R with the means of inflicting the most gruesome type of pain. Whereas Stacie used her mind in a telekinetic sense, manipulating matter, Amy used both mind and body conjunctively to create inner chaos. She could make you feel as if you were relaxing on a beach somewhere without a care in the world, or she could make it feel as if you were having someone reach into your body and squeeze the hell out of your kidney until it burst. The latter would be Bumper's fate tonight. Though his mental block would protect the information he desired to keep safe, it could never combat Amy's physical torture.

"I'm pretty sure that I have enough time to make you sing an entire album to the powers that me, Bumpy," the Aussie growled. "Now we can continue this your way, or we can do it my way."

"You - can't -do a thing about it," he panted, trying to sit up straight.

"Tell me what I need to know!"

"You know nothing! It will all come crashing down on you!"

She locked on him once more, and a piercing scream escaped the boy, startling the man unconscious in the far backseat. Stacie quickly snapped his jaw shut with a flick of her wrist until Amy had relented.

"Tell me what I need to know," she stated once more, eyebrows knitted together.

"You - are the traitor. Your agency has turned their backs on you, and your director has decided to exterminate your existence."

"I told you!" Luke huffed. "Hale's the fucking enemy."

Another evil cackle came from Bumper. "You rats always look so closely that you fail to see. It's too late now though. You will fall, and all will be as it is supposed to be. Everyone who they deem undesirable will turn out just like your alpha."

Now Stacie lunged at him, catching his jaw with a hard punch before her hand shot down, fingers digging beneath his ribs through his skin and grasping it tightly. He screeched, but she only dug deeper until tears ran down his face.

"What -are you talking about!" the brunette shouted. "What is wrong with her!"

He slowly caught his breath. "She - was not even the target. That should be the most frightening - part. She was - no test of theirs. She -"

"What is wrong with her!"

"Ask - your doctors."

"And Director Hale!"

"Is - the last - of your - worries."

With that, his eyes fluttered close, his breathing slowing before ceasing altogether. Stacie checked his pulse to find it absent. She then huffed, reaching over and opening the door before tossing him out of the moving vehicle.

They were now surrounded by darkness, plains upon plains of desolate farmland as they followed the lead of the SUV now being driven by Dr. Posen. Chloe and Cynthia Rose were accompanying the blonde and Beca, and Luke remained uneasy about the entire situation. The doctor would not tell them where they were headed, but they had been driving for over four hours now. They had opted to separate into two vehicles so that Chloe could easily tend to Beca while Stacie and Amy handled interrogation of the goons.

"I guess he injected himself a bit early," Amy sighed.

"Why not? It wasn't as if he needed to be around. Those men were on a schedule, and the only reason that he called was because we were early."

"So do you think Hale was ever coming at all?"

"I don't know," Luke replied. "Jesse hasn't called either, and I have no idea where Hale is."

"What I don't get is the fact that these men were American. All of the other attacks were carried out by Japanese operatives. Why change?"

"Maybe because we already knew Hale had been compromised. He didn't need covert operations anymore."

"But those guys weren't CIA."

Stacie now climbed into the far back seat, sitting the other man up and removing the gag they had placed on him. She slapped his face a few times to bring him further into consciousness, his eyes weary as they opened wider.

"Now, I know you're not CIA," she began. "Therefore no angel of mercy will be coming to save you. If I have to bring my partner up here, I-"

"No!" he shrieked, causing Amy to giggle from the front. "No, please!"

"Then you cooperate!"

"We were on Bumper's orders. He received his orders, and we were only to answer to him."

"And who is he?"

"We just know he was a CIA operative."

"Under The Phalanx?"

"I don't know. We are only mercenaries stationed in Berlin. We have received orders from the CIA before, but they have never offered their true identities."

"So what exactly do you do for them?"

"Whatever we are asked."

"And who do you answer to?"

"Whoever is on the other side of the line. We are only a third party. We are their last resort in the event of the need to apprehend a target. You were the targets, and we were only sent to get rid of you."

He never saw Stacie's fist coming as it collided with his nose, eliciting a loud crack that resonated around the vehicle and a whimper.

"And Bumper is the one who hired you?"

"Y-yes, that is - all we know. We were - told that you were a - a threat to national security, and our job is to neutralize any - such threat without - question."

"And who else was coming to the house?"

"There were forty of us sent. That is - all we know."

"So you never spoke to Director Hale?"

"No, we took our orders from Bumper."

Stacie now withdrew her phone, grabbing his hand and placing his finger on it.

"Amy, analyze this," she ordered.

The Aussie immediately pulled out her laptop, opening it up and logging into the secure Phalanx database and server. Her fingers flitted across the keys with purpose.

"Victor Arnold," she returned, and the man gulped. "Former FBI, and...he ceases to exist...well, about ten years ago."

"That was - when I was given my orders and - sent to Berlin for an underground group that the U.S. created for the tracking and neutralization of foreign and domestic threats outside of the country."

"Who the fuck put this together?" Stacie asked no one in particular.

"I've no idea what he's talking about," Amy returned.

"Nor do I," Luke added.

"Amy," Stacie now said sweetly. "Let's just make sure he's leaving nothing out."

Without warning, Stacie yanked his head to the side,and his eyes met Amy's. Instantly, he was screaming and pleading for deliverance. It only last a few seconds, but to him, it was a lifetime.

"I know nothing else!" he screeched once Amy had stopped her infiltration. "That is all I know! We have only heard rumors of your division. We know nothing about you!"

"Are you sure?"

"I'm positive."

"You are very lucky I have no mentalists available at the current time."

"I can pull over," Luke immediately offered.

"No, I think that's enough for now. Right now, we have to tend to Beca."

With that, she bore into the man's eyes until they shut, rendering him unconscious once more before returning to her original seat.

* * *

Chloe dialed the number for the nth time in the past several hours, still unable to get through. Had he been apprehended, tortured, or worse? Her worry intensified as the minutes went on. With no ally in Washington, they had little hopes of survival on the other side. Aubrey's eyes remained peeled on the road, Foxtrot sitting idly in the passenger seat beside her.

"How much further?" the agent questioned, still uncomfortable with trusting the two doctors.

"About twenty minutes," was Aubrey's curt reply. "Chloe?"

"Nothing yet, but Ashley has arrived. She'll be there to meet us."

"Keep trying."

Chloe dialed the number once more, nervously biting her fingernails as her eyes trailed down the form of the petite brunette resting beside her knees. All of their hard work would be put to the test tonight. She was aware of this. If they failed now, there would be no hope of winning this war. They had finally been able to infiltrate the two head agents of The Phalanx, proven as Beca herself put her faith in the blonde doctor for this trip. They had at last neutralized the threat, and all would at least be at ease for the doctors tonight. In reality however, whether or not they were able to take the Phalanx out of their equation, they were all that was left. No one was coming to save either group. All were after them, and if they were caught, there would be no mercy. As she was about to hang up the call once more, the line connected.

"Chloe?" came the hissed reply.

"Oh, thank God," she breathed, turning with her back to the front of the vehicle. "Where are you? Are you okay?"

"I'm in Berlin."

Her eyes widened. "What?"

"Director Hale requested that I accompany him and members of the secret service to bring you and The Phalanx in. We are currently at the airport, and I am waiting on him. I won't have much time. Where-"

"Benji, the house was attacked. These were Americans though. We don't know, but - one of the agents - we're heading to Frankfurt now."

"One of the agents? Are you serious?"

"Yes, not just any one of them. The alpha agent, Benji."

"Jesus. How far along?"

"I'd say that it's in its final stages."

"No treatment at all?"

"None."

"Did she know?"

"Aubrey says that she did, so she must have denied treatment."

"Well then."

"What are you going to do, Ben? Once the director finds out we've escaped, he's going to lose it. The safehouse is - there were so many men."

"I don't know. We also just received some more shocking news."

Her breath caught. "What?"

"The CIA HQ and the Pentagon were bombed this afternoon."

"What!"

"Yes, and Director Hale has been notified that Director McCath, The Phalanx head, has escaped. We had one more agent left at HQ, but I haven't heard from him."

"Was it-"

"Yes, he - he was an H.E.I.R., Chloe."

"What? Are you sure?"

"Yes, he was the unnamed agent."

"Charlie."

"Yes, he had planned to rescue his director, so I assume he succeeded."

"Why?"

"His own reasons, but I have heard no word from him. It was possible that they caught onto him. He was to be the Phalanx contact for us."

"Well, there's really no need for that. They're all here."

He paused. "Really? All of them? And they agreed to go to Frankfurt?"

"Actually, we were able to convince the Alpha agent to give the order to trust us. Well, Aubrey."

"Right, of course. That's perfect then. Look, I'm going to go with him. I will contact you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Okay, just - please be safe, Ben."

"I will. You too, Chloe."

She hung up now and turned back around, meeting her partner's eyes via the rearview mirror. There was no answer now. She would wait until they arrived at their destination. Once they did that, they would be able to tell one another the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help them because if this was dragged on any longer, lives would be lost and hope along with it.

At last, Aubrey turned off on a rugged path just outside of Frankfurt. They had entered mountainous scenery minutes ago, and the two cars now made their way down a cliffside trail. Another turn that overlooked a vast valley, and a small opening in the side of the cliff became visible. Aubrey carefully weaved into the narrow entrance, maneuvering down a slope into what looked to be a cave of sorts. Then there was nothing, only a surrounding of rocks. Aubrey stepped out of the car now, moving towards one of the rock walls and pressing both palms to it. She waited a few seconds before moving away. What the agents had first considered a normal wall, leading them to assume they were about to have to kill the doctor, now slid away to reveal a tunnel. Aubrey returned to the car and drove through. They reached another access point, this one with an actual security box where Aubrey once again stepped off the vehicle. She was greeted with a keypad and two scanners. She first entered her identification number before placing her full left hand on the scanner and placing her chin atop a small scale. Her eye was then scanned over, the lights flaring green as blood was extracted from her finger, and the next silver wall before them slid up into the rock. She slid back into the vehicle, resuming their trek. She then reached the makings of a parking lot within a vast cavern, though the roof was covered in what appeared to be tarp or some other fabric. She parked in one of the places and stepped out of the car. As she did so, a door at the end of the cavern opened to reveal three men dressed as paramedics and a tall brunette with curly brown hair in a lab coat. Aubrey smiled as the woman and her medics rushed to them, the three men pushing a gurney.

"Aubrey, thank God you're safe," the brunette breathed, embracing her.

"Yes, we are," she returned as Chloe stepped out of the vehicle.

"Chloe!"

"Ashley, how was your trip?"

"Just fine." Her voice dropped. "Now where's the alpha agent?"

"In the back."

"Okay, we keep the others comfortable and assure them their questions will be answered soon. For now, we stabilize their lead, and all will be fine. Just, no answers now."

"I don't know how much more patience they have left."

"Well, we just have to push it back a bit more. Alpha agent first. We have her, we have them all."

"Right."

The two parted now with curt nods, earning suspicious looks from the agents which went unnoticed. The men now moved to the back door of the SUV and loaded Beca onto the gurney before they headed inside. Luke, Cynthia Rose, Amy and Stacie watched tentatively. Chloe grabbed Stacie's hand. It was up to her now because the first one that would reach their breaking point under these circumstances was the bravo agent, the alpha's best friend. Chloe had to keep her calm by all means.

"Don't worry," she announced to them. "She's going to be fine, and we'll finally be able to explain to all of you what the fuss is about."

"It's about damn time," Amy huffed. "Meanwhile, any food around this joint?"

Ashley giggled. "I assume this is the famous Phalanx."

"Yes," Aubrey replied. "That was Alpha. This is Bravo, Delta, Echo and Foxtrot."

"Very well. Let's get you guys some food and drink. And welcome to The Phoenix."

The agents glanced at each other before following the doctors through the massive doors, and they were in awe at what was inside. It was no cavern, or at least it did not appear as so any longer. They walked down a sterile white hall surrounded by white walls, and it looked exactly like a hospital with orderlies and nurses rushing around. Room doors lined the hall further down, and lobbies could be seen at the end of each. Ashley led them down a hall to the left, gesturing to a door on the way. Aubrey entered this room now, waving Ashley on.

"That is where your alpha agent is," she informed them. "She will be fine."

"What exactly is this?" Stacie asked. "And what's wrong with her?"

Chloe squeezed her hand. "She's going to be fine, I promise you. All in due time, but we would like her awake before we proceed."

"Now no communication is to be made from within the hospice," Ashley went on. "I assure you that you are safer here than anywhere else. If our two head doctors trust you, we will bring you no harm. If you absolutely need to contact someone, there are special phones that can be used without being traced. We have a food court just down here."

"Yeah!" Amy cheered, thrusting a fist in the air.

"We have restrooms and showers available as well, some extra clothes. We have cots where you may rest, and we also have a large library if you care to indulge in some reading, although I'm sure that's not what you're here for."

Now another smaller woman with raven hair entered the hall, her wide almond eyes shining when she saw the redhead.

"Chloe!" she said, just above a whisper.

"Lily!" the redhead cried, releasing Stacie's hand and hugging the smaller woman. "Oh, agents, this is Dr. Onakurama. Dr., these are the agents of The Phalanx."

Her eyes lit up. "They exist." The agents had to strain to hear her. She shook each of their hands. "Welcome to the Phoenix. Don't worry. No one's died here recently...Yet."

No one caught her final words, but they smiled and continued down the hall.

"Okay, let's get you some food, and once your alpha agent awakens, we can begin," Chloe went on, taking Stacie's hand once more. "Come now."

Stacie refused to eat once they were in the cafeteria, nervously biting her nails in between tapping them on the table while the others feasted. Chloe watched her carefully as she did so, considering her next move. When Cynthia Rose offered the bravo agent a plate, and she declined once more, the redhead moved in. She took Stacie's hand tenderly, leading her out of the cafeteria and down to the hall which housed the barracks and isolated bedrooms. She opened one of the singles up, leading the taller brunette inside. She then sat Stacie down on the edge of the bed after closing and locking the door, straddling her hips before taking her face in her hands.

"Baby," she said sternly, intending to calm the brunette. "Everything is going to be okay."

"I've gone this far with you, Red," Stacie huffed. "When are we gonna figure this out?"

"Soon. I promise, very soon. Just - let her wake up."

Stacie was no agent now. She was only a concerned best friend, her own emotions overpowering all other logic. "I just - I - we're best friends. I've been beside her for nearly two decades, and I should know when something's wrong, when-"

"She hid it well, Stacie. Just understand that someone like Beca is able to conceal anything they don't want you to know, and you of all people should know that."

"I just - ugh."

"Hey." Stacie looked up to meet those enticing cerulean orbs. "It's going to be okay. I promise. Do you trust me?"

Stacie searched her eyes a moment, finding nothing but pure concern, and she nodded. "Yeah."

"Yeah?" The redhead now smiled coyly, and Stacie smirked.

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because, Beale, you've crawled under my fucking skin."

"Can I crawl under your clothes now then?"

"Be my guest." Chloe quickly latched her lips onto the brunette's, running her hands down her front, but now Stacie cupped her cheeks and pulled away to look in her eyes again. "Chloe?"

"Yeah."

"I want - I - _need _you to know that no matter what, I'm not going to let anything happen to you. I'll protect you with my life, and I won't let anyone hurt you."

Chloe's heart both swelled and broke at the moment, her eyes softening. "I know, Baby."

"Seriously. Don't be afraid of me, Chlo. Beca and I made a promise long ago, before we joined the CIA. We would always stand up for what we love, what we believe in. Then when we joined the agency, we swore that if we ever had to choose between doing our job and doing what was right, we would do what was right. Now, I don't know what's right, but I know what feels right. That's you. I'm yours, Red, and that's a promise."  
Chloe had to blink away tears, caressing the brunette's neck. "And I'm yours, Stace."

Stacie now leaned up, attaching their lips once more with passionate kisses, hands trailing down the redhead's sides and back. Garments were gradually discarded, soft kisses peppering their bodies. Stacie maneuvered so that they were laying down on the bed, the brunette hovering over her. As her knee pressed against the redhead's center, the doctor gasped before releasing a guttural moan. She hungrily bit down on Stacie's bottom lip, entangling her fingers in chocolate tresses. When the taller women entered her slick folds with two long, lithe digits, Chloe bit down on her shoulder to stifle a scream as her hips bucked upward. The room became their own little hideaway far from reality and the battles to come. Chloe only wished to keep Stacie here, to keep her safe and far from any harm. She wanted to protect her because the truth was that while Stacie could not worm inside of her mind, she had snaked into her heart without much resistance. What was she to do however if their entire plan came crashing down?

* * *

Several hours later, the agents sans Beca were content with a full meal as they lounged around in barracks reserved for them. Chloe had left to check on Beca, and the agents now sat alone with one another as well as their thoughts. Each of them held apprehension for various reasons, and no one immediately spoke. The stress and exertion spanning over the past few days had them physically and mentally tired. Exercising their minds in the way that they were skilled to was costly in the long run, dissipating their energy much faster. That came in addition to the lack of sleep that followed them throughout their career. As they sat in the room however, they felt safer than they had in the last few days. This was their family. It always had been.

To discover a gift such as they possessed as a child was expectantly exciting. Stacie, Beca and Luke together had revealed and honed their skills young. It began for the man when he was six, a walking disaster at the time of his mother's and father's passing. He would infiltrate the minds of the boys who picked on him for his foreign accent, reading their fears and turning them against the offenders. He then found that if he so wished, he could make them do things such as pull their own pants down and be sent to the principal's office or hit one another and keep him out of it. He wasn't the tough and buff beast he now was at the time, so it helped.

While he learned his skills, his foster sister and her best friend, who had come to him when he was six, were learning as well. For Stacie, it began long before she knew it. When she came home from kindergarten, and her father informed her that her mother was gone never to return, she had thrown over the dining room table. Neither she nor her father questioned it though Harrison Conrad was well aware of his daughter's abilities. Beca's came much later, when she was ten. Her mother had passed after a three-year bout with lymphoma, and she had bottled away all of her rage. Then there came a day when two older girls were picking on Stacie. Now, growing up in little Barden, Georgia on the outskirts of Atlanta, news traveled fast. Therefore, all knew of Stacie's track record with mothers. They teased her about making her mother run away then killing her best friend's mom because she was so ugly. Of course, she wasn't, but Stacie had not grown into a sole source of self-esteem yet. On that day nonetheless, both girls discovered their craft. While one girl was launched across the park, landing hard beneath a tree, the other began to rip her own hair out at Beca's unspoken orders. As two fifteen-year-old girls, Beca saw it as manageable, though she could not believe her thoughts had come to life. She soon learned that she was able to move small items with only her mind but nothing like Stacie, who could move much larger things. She denied her power at first until she came home one day to find her dad looking through her mother's things.

Andrew Mitchell was a strong man, a man of respect and intelligence. He was a doctor, and Beca had always looked up to him. However, as he tried to maintain indifference and be the rock for the three children, Beca was able to read his thoughts like words off of a page. He was struggling with the passing of his wife, crying each and every night and tearing himself up with guilt because he had not found a cure to her ailment. Beca, never one to console especially at age ten, instead went out with Stacie and Luke and acquired dinner for their father to help soothe the pain. Beca let it slip that she knew what he was thinking, and it was then that Harrison and Andrew, best friends since their childhood and coworkers, realized how gifted their children were. They then proceeded to teach them right from wrong, how to control it because the two elders too held the gift of a mentalist though their parents had not. In this day and age however, people like them now came by the dozen, and it only mattered what you utilized these powers for that made you special.

Well, Andrew and Harrison were forced to leave their girls and Luke when Luke was nineteen and the girls sixteen. They explained it thoroughly to them, entrusting them to take care of themselves as well as one another, and their children completely understood though they did not know all of the details of their departure. What they knew was that it was for their own safety. They migrated west out of Barden for their safety as well, getting caught up in the gambling lifestyle of mobsters in Vegas where there was no need to count cards. They had all of the tools to manipulate the game. This was where they met Cynthia Rose and her friend Fat Amy, two that shared their possession of an outstanding gift, and they joined forces. Cynthia Rose loved to gamble, but she loved to win more, and they compiled quite the take each night. Aside from that, they used their skills to become the most notorious street illusionists in the west, performing at the Aria Resort and Casino to start before moving to the MGM Grand and Caesar's Palace. Card tricks became disappearing acts which morphed into starting fires in the center of the stage and summoning a controlled wave of water to wash it out in a matter of seconds. Amy would take audiences on virtual reality trips, allowing them to see beautiful places they had never imagined and feel the corresponding atmospheres. The crowds truly forgot they were standing in a Las Vegas auditorium in those moments, but they loved it, and the team of street magicians became eminent illusionists.

In the end, the CIA came in with one last request from Harrison and Andrew that their three children join the division to be constructed by the agency. They understood that their fathers had been hunted and harassed by agents of their ranks before, and all their fathers had ever wanted to do was change the world for the better. Therefore they joined to do so, to be the braces on the crooked smile that is the United States government and law agency. They wanted to do their job, and if there came a time when their mission conflicted with their morals, they knew which one they would choose. It was now seen of course because long before they betrayed the CIA, the CIA had betrayed them, and they had made a vow much stronger than a career choice to always do what was best for those who could not be heard. They were the good guys.

"What do you think this place is?" Luke asked, breaking the silence.

"I think it's a - really nice Nazi hospital," Amy quipped.

"Okay!" Stacie sarcastically shot back. "No, seriously. This place is massive."

"This place is legit," Cynthia Rose piped up. "I guess we'll find out soon though."

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Luke questioned for the hundredth time.

"Echo, you know that Alpha and I aren't ones to be cheap with judgement," Stacie said. "There are enemies out there, but these doctors aren't it."

"And-"

"_And _we evaluated that _before _we got in their pants."

The man couldn't help but smirk. "Well, I trust you. It's just - tricky, you know. Everything that we believed in has betrayed us."

"Come on now, Echo, we all know that the CIA is known for their corruption. Who was to say they wouldn't discard us once they didn't need us anymore?"

"But who was to say they would ever stop needing us?"

"You want the truth? I think this whole thing was a hoax. I think they wanted those doctors for one thing, told us another thing, and when we got too close, they put targets on our backs."

"But - I mean, why now?"

"Because those doctors are the most wanted targets in CIA history, but not for what we were led to believe."

"Then what?"

"We'll find out."

* * *

Aubrey eyed the brunette warily, her pale and frail body limp on the hospital bed as nurses recorded vitals and established an IV line. She was nervous surely. Yes, their tests had been successful. Yes, she held complete faith in their ability to cure this, but seeing the agent in this light tugged at her gut. Was it possible that within that mental blockade she had spent years building, she had harnessed feelings for the agent? Yes, there was no doubt about that. Each hour that passed, she became less concerned for her own safety and more concerned with the safety of the tiny brunette, and that was most dangerous. In the past several days, they had challenged one another, attacked one another mentally and physically, tried everything in their power to wear down one another. In that, a bond had been formed and solidified, but Aubrey Posen was not one to just hand over her trust so easily. Over the years of her short but dense life, she had seen the best and the worst in people, more so the latter. She had watched the greatest of allies turn on one another, and now she was watching an agency turn on its top agents the way it had turned on her and Chloe, on their entire network when they realized they were after the same thing for entirely different reasons. She knew that the only way to combat it was to remain solid, but it became a much more rigorous task with feelings now involved. She would do anything to protect the agent even when she didn't know her name, her age, her favorite color, even though she was supposed to be the enemy. In a world such as this, trivial matters such as those held little merit. Love was the greatest weapon of mass destruction right beside trust, but Aubrey could feel that it was one of those infiltrations even her flawless mental block could not shield her from. How could she possibly stick to any preexisting plan at this point in time? She had kept the alpha out of her head but not out of her heart.

"It's nice to see you again, Dr. Posen," Dr. Kori Fields now greeted her, offering a lab coat.

"You as well, Dr. Fields," she replied with a smile, accepting the jacket and pulling it on.

"What are we working with?"

The blonde handed over the report she had just printed out, documenting the brunette's condition. The shorter doctor's eyes widened.

"She has-"

"Yes."

"How-"

"I believe it was simply the luck of the draw, but yes."

"How long does she have?"

"Days. Maybe a few."

"Well, what would you like to do?"

Aubrey pondered this a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. She then gave a firm nod.

"We stick to the plan."


	8. Bring It To Light

**_A/N: Okay, BIG chapter. A lot of things come to light here. A lot of your guesses and suspicions are acted out here, so I hope I did a good job in this, in keeping you on your toes. Here we go!_**

* * *

_"Well, what would you like to do?"_

_Aubrey pondered this a moment, chewing on her bottom lip. She then gave a firm nod._

_"We stick to the plan."_

_"But - Dr. Posen, she's - an agent, a CIA agent, a Phalanx agent, thee Phalanx agent. She's-"_

_"She's everything to me," the blonde cut in sternly. "The plan was to infiltrate them. We have done that. I trust them. We will save her."  
The doctor paused before nodding. "Very well. I'll fetch the antidote."_

_As she vacated the room, Ashley and Chloe entered. They each gripped one of Aubrey's shoulders, smiling warmly at her._

_"Are you telling me that along the way, Dr. Aubrey Posen ironically fell in love?" Ashley teased, and the blonde only smiled through her flushed cheeks, shaking her head. "The both of you, isn't it? I see Chloe with the tall one too."_

_"Let me lock you in a room for a few days with someone mentally and physically wearing you out while simultaneously saving your life, and we'll see how you fare," Chloe shot back._

_"I'm all for it."_

_The two now sobered, Chloe turning to Aubrey. "So, Ashley has some good news."_

_"What?" the blonde asked, quirking the eyebrows._

_"They're here."_

_"Who?"_

_"The wings."_

_Aubrey's eyes bulged. "What? Really?"_

_"Yes," Ashley now proudly returned. "We met them in Moscow yesterday morning, and I told them that we were heading back to Paris to await your contact. Then Chloe told us you were headed here, and we were already close, so they're here. I promised to fetch them as soon as she wakes up."_

_"But - you don't think - I mean, I don't want to shock her."_

_"I think she needs to understand."_

_"Wh - what's her name? I - I would like to know."_

_"Mitchell. Beca Mitchell."_

_"And - Bravo?"_

_"Conrad. Stacie Conrad."_

_"I believe she should be present as well then."_

_"Yes, of course. Echo as well. Or - Luke Mitchell."_

_"They're-"_

_"Foster siblings."_

_"Wow."_

_"Yes."_

* * *

Beca's eyes fluttered open, adjusting to the bright lights and white walls that surrounded her. It took a moment for the numbness in her body to transform into tingling before the feeling came back altogether. She then felt the sensation of soft skin beneath her fingers, and she rubbed it gently. Looking up, she found Aubrey sitting beside her. The blonde smiled softly, a most angelic smile after such a traumatic phenomenon.

"Well I'll be," the brunette croaked with her own smile. "The angels let me into Heaven after all."

The blonde's cheeks were flushed instantly as she ducked her head. "Don't kiss ass right now, Agent. I really oughtta ring your neck for this."

"Where am I?" She carefully sat up, Aubrey helping her.

"The Phoenix."

"The what?"

"In time."

Beca smirked. "I was sure that nearly dying would finally pry you open."

She giggled. "Almost."

Beca now pulled her down, pressing their lips together softly. Aubrey's hand reached up to cup her cheek, deepening the kiss as their lips moved seamlessly together.

"Just promise me one thing," she whispered when they parted, Aubrey's forehead resting upon hers. "Please."

"What?"

"Don't leave my side."

"I promise, but I do have someone you need to see."

She excused herself a moment, poking her head out of the door and signaling to Chloe. She then returned to Beca's side, grabbing her hand. A few minutes passed, and Stacie and Luke entered followed by Cynthia Rose and Amy as per Luke's request. They all took seats around Beca's bed, greeting her with pats to the shoulder but no words save for her best friend. Stacie asked her how she was feeling, and she only nodded. Any other questions were prevented when the door opened once more. Two men walked in now tentatively, both tall and lanky dressed in white lab coats and bifocals. One had a thick brown beard and a bald head. The other, who was slightly shorter, had thinning brunette hair and a scruffy goattee. They smiled warmly as their eyes found the agents, and the eyes of three of the agents widened when they found them. Beca's breath hitched, Stacie's breath caught and Luke's mouth hung agape. Amy and Cynthia Rose only stared on, unsure of who these men were. There was an elongated silence as what stood before them sunk in, and the men waited patiently.

"Dad?" Stacie at last breathed.

"Hey, Babygirl," the bald man replied, eyes glossy now.

All agent protocol and mentality was shed as Stacie rushed into his open arms. Beca smiled up at the other man, and Luke moved forward.

"My boys," Andrew chuckled, hugging Luke before moving to gently envelope Beca. "I'm so glad that you are okay."

"I'm sitting in a hospital bed, Dad," Beca chuckled. "I guess breathing's always good though."

"Yes, you and I are going to have a discussion about this."

She huffed. "Yeah, I know."

"I'm still your father, you know."

"Where - how did-"

"In time."

She rolled her eyes. "You doctors and that word."

He chuckled before standing, and smiled over at Aubrey. "Thanks for taking care of her."

"It was mutual," the blonde replied as they embraced, and Beca's eyebrow quirked.

"I'm glad you and Chloe are okay though. I knew they would take care of you."

"Okay, someone needs to explain," Stacie now announced, as riddled as Beca.

"Very well," Aubrey sighed. "Chloe."

Chloe now entered the room with a smile, and Harrison clapped her shoulder. These doctors knew their fathers, and that had the agents puzzled as if they weren't already. Beca quickly introduced the two men to CR and Amy before settling in and awaiting the meeting to commence. Chloe stood at the center of the room, Aubrey remaining beside the alpha with their fingers intertwined. She moved over, pulling the blonde onto the bed beside her. If Beca trusted anyone on this earth, it was her father and Harrison. Therefore, if they trusted Aubrey, she had no further qualms about her developing feelings for the doctor, and at the moment, she really needed to feel her presence. Aubrey obediently wrapped an arm around her, kissing her temple.

"Okay," Chloe sighed. "First, let me apologize to agents Alpha and Bravo for the hell we have put you two through, but we could not jeopardize our organization until we were sure that you were who we believed you to be. We also needed to be sure that we could gain your alliance, and I believe that we have if the cuddling over there is any indication." The room chuckled, glad for the lightening mood. "Anyway, as stated before, welcome to the Phoenix. You no longer have to code your names either. Well, aside from Delta and Foxtrot, we obviously know your names. Therefore, I guess we can first start with Beca. Would you like to tell them, or would you rather that I-"

"No," Beca sighed, tensing slightly, and Aubrey squeezed her. "I'll tell them."

Stacie immediately raised an eyebrow, eyes narrowed, and Beca beckoned her to the bed. She took her best friend's hand with her free one, eyes dropping to her lap a moment. She then took a deep breath before beginning a long overdue explanation.

"About a year ago, I - I went in for our standard precinct physicals. They did all of the blood work and everything, and I felt great. I went home and thought nothing of it. I get a call from the MD asking me to come in immediately. He, uh, well, my blood work came back, and he ran some more tests on me. Then he called me back in again, and I - I was diagnosed with Stage 3 leukemia." Stacie gasped as did Amy. Cynthia Rose and Luke were wide-eyed. "Now, I know that I probably should have gone through treatment, but - I just couldn't. I remembered how my mom was after her treatments, and after only just a few times, she - there was no light left in her eyes, you know. She was already dead. She didn't do anything, couldn't get out of bed. She was always throwing up, losing her hair, and - I didn't want to go that way. I thought that - mentally, I could fight it. I was sure that I could, but there was no way I could become my mother. You guys couldn't tell, you know, so I figured if I blocked it out mentally, it would go away. I mean, I knew that's impossible, but I made myself believe it. I couldn't tell you. It was selfish and reckless, but I didn't want to be removed from the division and die in bed like - like that. So I made the MD clear my record, got a clean physical file and gave it to Gail, and I've been fine. I mean, there's like headaches, and I have trouble breathing at times, but I could still work until - recently. It became worse. Aubrey could see it, but you guys didn't, and that's what mattered." Stacie opened her mouth. "And we'll do the family intervention thing later. Right now, let Chloe proceed because I still have no idea what the hell this has to do with anything."  
Stacie swatted her arm. "They're trying to help you, dick."

"Yeah, you had maybe a week left before this treatment, before your organs began to shut down," Aubrey breathed more to herself than anyone else, and Beca kissed her cheek. "But - you're going to be okay. You will be."

"Right. I will be. Go on, Chloe."

"Okay," the redhead nodded. "Well, yes, Beca's cancer has moved into Stage Four, the highest risk category. However, we will be able to completely cure her."

"What?" came five replies.

"Let's start from the beginning, shall we?" Harrison urged her, and she nodded.

"Okay, so twenty-two years ago, the percentage of cancer patients went up forty percent. The ratio was every one in nineteen people were diagnosed in several parts of the country. These two men here began research on the technological advances that may help the cure of various cancers. The FDA funded the project, and they were working towards a solution, at least an algorithm that would lead to the solution. Ten years ago, Harrison and Andrew were targeted and threatened by agents of the CIA, and seven years ago, they ultimately fled the country to protect their work."

"That's why you left," Beca breathed now, and her father nodded, ruffling her hair.

"They created The Phoenix, a network of all doctors and scientists aiding them in discovering the cure, but they were still very high on the CIA's list. Therefore, they decided to find two new recipients for the gift of acclumency to take over while they laid low for awhile. Two young and overly ambitious oncologists from Baltimore, Maryland still struggling through med school were apparently the most qualified candidates-"

"Stop being so modest, Beale," Andrew warned playfully, and she giggled.

"Are you really flirting with my woman right now, Uncle Andrew?" Stacie question cautiously.

The others chuckled. "Of course not, Stace. Continue, Doctor."

"Any who, at the time, Aubrey and I were also knee-deep in possible ways to combat and ultimately annihilate the illness, and we had blogs and journals published about it. However, we weren't aware that the CIA was targeting each and every doctor close enough to finding a cure as suspected members of The Phoenix, and we also weren't aware that we had already built the foundation. So Harrison and Andrew approached us six years ago, teaching us the ways of The Phoenix and sharing their knowledge. Then they came for us five years ago."

"The year the Phalanx was assembled."

"Yes, and they wiped our names from history for the time being, all blogs and journals, and we were taken underground in Japan. What happened was that the CIA had come to us first as they had to them, and they offered us support for our findings, but they truly planned to get rid of us once we succeeded. We wound up in Japan where we continued the work, and yes. We were at last successful. There was a mole in our research team though, and she reported back to the CIA. We had a liaison back in Washington, a CIA operative and FDA contact."

"Applebaum," Amy, Stacie and Beca returned.

"He's the one who briefed us on the case," Beca elaborated.

"Yes," Chloe nodded. "He was sure that his team would be sent to retrieve us, but we were hoping for you. We always were. We trained for you, knowing it was vital to gain your alliance because you were the CIA's black sheep, but you were also their greatest weapon. We couldn't tell you the whole truth until we could gain your trust however. We only meant to track down your fathers and let them find us, but then Beca was ill, so that sort of made it easier in the worst way."

"We had to place you inside of the agency," Harrison now took over. "We needed an ally inside in the event that our single ally was taken out, and he was."

"Who?" Beca questioned.

"Director Swanson."

"Jesse's dad?"

"Yes, you see, he too had a son who held a gift like yours."

"Wait, he had another son?"

"No, only one," Chloe answered.

Beca chuckled. "No, Jesse's not an H.E.I.R." She sobered instantly, eyes bulging. "No, he couldn't be. He-"

"Alpha, Bravo, Delta, Echo, Foxtrot. The only agents left. Do you know what happened to Golf?"

"Yeah, killed in a shootout in Moscow."

"Hotel?"

"Thrown off of the Golden Gate Bridge chasing Gill Vallejo."

"India, Juliet, Kilo. They have all died, and you all know of it, correct?"

"Yes, of course, but - they were just supplementary agents. I mean, it had always been us."

"Exactly, but there is one missing."

Beca met the bulging eyes of her team, all whispering at the same time. "Charlie."

"Yes, the Charlie agent was the first agent, both offensively and defensively inclined," Harrison went on. "Director Swanson thought it best to keep him under wraps, and the 'death' of the Charlie agent was embedded in the files transferred to Gail after his passing. Director Swanson was assassinated when our enemies within the agency found out he was involved, but Jesse was no threat to them, or at least they didn't think so. It had always been the goal however, to pull you onto their stomping grounds and destroy you after he passed away, but we knew you would be fine. We knew that when the time came, you would be our greatest ally."

"What if we hadn't? You have no idea how many times I almost killed Aubrey."

Stacie scoffed. "You weren't going to kill her. Torture usually takes place within two hours of lack of cooperation, and she was more pleasured than pained in the last few days."

The others smirked while Amy crinkled her nose, Beca ducking her head. "Proceed."

"So as luck would have it, we have one remaining ally within the walls of HQ, but -" Chloe halted now, taking a deep breath. "Earlier this evening, we have been notified by Agent Applebaum, who accompanied Director Hale to Berlin, that the Pentagon and CIA HQ have been bombed."

"What!"

"Yes, but your director has escaped. Agent Charlie rescued her although Benji has received no word from them."

"Nor have we," Luke huffed.

"But wait," Beca spoke. "Why not just tell us, Dad? Why not be sure that we would do the right thing by telling us exactly what you expected us to do?"

"Because your defenses weren't as strong as of yet," he went on. "I know you, Becs. You would have dwelled on it, and with all of the mentalists hidden within the agency, one may have been able to get a read. Not only that, if you were to somehow be captured or compromised prior to this by someone who knew of our involvement, they would have been able to extract something from you. One little detail may have been what broke our backs, and we couldn't risk it. We trusted you to find your way to us as we always told you to. The vow was that you would always be the good guy, so we trusted you."

Beca nodded. "You're right. We _are_ the good guys."

"So - bottom line," Cynthia Rose stepped in. "The CIA has been after you because you found the cure to cancer."

"Well, not all types just yet," Chloe replied. "Our string at this time has been successful on all stages of leukemia, bone metastases, Laryngeal Carcinoma, Melanoma, and Lymphoma." Beca tensed, and Aubrey squeezed her hand. "We have yet to work with other types and the more acute cases involving growths or tumors. We of course had been working on it, but once our tests on leukemia and Melanoma completed, we were outed by the mole on our team, and we had to sever all that had been currently taking place."

"So, how long will it take to heal Beca?"

"For stage four Leukemia, our five successful tests ran between nine and seventeen days depending on the dosage. I believe that we can have it down to a week with twenty-four hours between each pair of treatments, but we wouldn't push it further than that. There are of course side effects which we have cut down to the minimum. She will endure fatigue, and she may feel discomfort during days four and five. This is where the bone marrow is finally penetrated, and that is never comfortable. There may be headaches as well, but for the most part, it's very simple. There is a formula which keeps the stomach settled, eliminating the standard nausea, and that had always been the most rigorous part."

"And you're sure it will work?" Stacie inquired, eyebrow raised.

Chloe grabbed her hand. "Yes, we are sure. Six hundred forty-two tests were run over the past two years alone, many before that. We know this will work."

"Okay, so this is the cure of _CANCER_," CR went on. "Why the hell is that a bad thing?"

Andrew's face fell grim as he cleared his throat. "My wife can attest to the information I am about to share with you I believe." Beca reached up to pat his arm. "When we began our work, we were sure that we would be celebrated in the same way that Chloe and Aubrey were sure that they would be. We were closer each day to the cure that had been coveted for centuries. Along with the cure for cancer came the possibility for the cure of AIDS of course and many other illnesses that once spelled out death from first diagnosis. We were sure that we were about to save the world. What they failed to discover was that certain _departments_ within the American government were releasing pathogens in highly populated areas that caused cancer quickly and easily. Population control. With the American debt only getting deeper, they needed to control their own people. The CIA came to us, and they offered to sponsor our work as they had for these two, and we obviously agreed, unaware of what they planned. They were going to wipe us out and keep the cure under wraps, to use only on those they deemed necessary. Anyway, we fled. When they became too close, we knew we had to protect the network by distancing ourselves, but we could not stop work. Now, we had read the blogs of Dr. Beale and Dr. Posen, and we immediately agreed that they were suitable. Knowing the CIA had also targeted them, we brought them in. What I am saying is that the cure may be the cause of overpopulation of the earth, and they do not want that."

"Well, I mean, that does make sense, but that does not mean you can rob people of life."

"Our thoughts exactly, so if we decided that we as The Phoenix would keep the cure and treat patients who come straight to us, that would be fine. We didn't need world acknowledgement. We only needed to aide. This would mean that patients would be filed in over the span of years because we couldn't just advertise ourselves. We would have to handpick each patient and treat them. That was not good enough for the CIA though. They wanted us wiped out completely. You and us both."

"But why?" Beca questioned.

"That is what the question stands as. We need to know why because the game has changed. What we believe is that they no longer want to use the cure for themselves. They want to make sure that _someone_ else of equal importance doesn't get it."

"What? So - they're trying to kill someone?"

"The cleanest assassination, but we don't know who it is."

"I have a theory," Aubrey now interjected, and all eyes were on her. "Well, Luke stated that they called the secret service in. Even during an attack on the embassy or even the White House, the secret service would not be leaving the president in order to meet with the agency who is now fighting an internal battle no matter the question. They would have called DSS or the cabinet members would have been summoned. The CIA if anything would have gone to them."

"You said that you know the secret service is in on this," Beca reminded her.

"Yes, I'm sure, but I didn't know why. Now I think I do. I think that - they _aren't _trying to protect the president. I think that they're trying to do exactly the opposite."

"So - you think that - the president of the United States has cancer?" She nodded slowly. "Well, I'll be damned, and she just started another term."

"But how would that help the secret service or the CIA?" Stacie questioned. "That would just put the vice president in-" Her eyes lit up. "The vice president? Who's the vice president?"

"Gregory Tillman," Harrison sighed. "That doesn't give us anything though. I don't see why, but Aubrey's theory does make sense. She just started her second term. We started being harassed right before she was elected. Also, I mean, she wasn't a very prolific politician prior to her election. She was a candidate that seemingly appeared out of the woodwork."

"So they probably knew she was ill, and they had to keep themselves in office until she died."

"Right, and no one was going against President Knapp, no one of merit."

"So we still have no idea why they want the office, and we also don't know why we've been running from Japanese government agents."

"It could be a number of reasons, but it may be because the Japanese had planned to do what America had planned to do," Chloe now stated. "They wanted to keep the drug."

"Well," Beca sighed. "Okay, let's be a bit more political about this. Whoever has that drug is pretty much king of the world. If America has it, they can use it to - holy fuck, I got it."

"What?" all asked.

"What have been the main bullet points in President Knapp's campaign?"

"The economy and the war like everyone else," Luke shrugged.

"Yeah, but think about it. The economy's shit, why?"

"Because we owe Japan a shit load of money," Stacie snorted. It was starting to make sense.

"And what does she say about the war?"

"She won't invoke one when Japan has the right to - well fuck."

"Whoever has the drug can hold it over the others' head. If Japan has it, America has nothing to bargain with in order to erase their debt."

"But what does the presidency have to do with that? I mean, if that's the case, why kill the president?"

"Well, President Knapp wants to the pay the debt, and everyone's against it right?"

"Yes, but I'm sure President Knapp would agree to barter if she had something to barter with."

"I don't know, but I say we have a trip to make."

"Where?"

"Japan."

"What about Hale?"

"Get me a phone, and I'll handle it."

"No, I will," Stacie assured her. "You need to rest. If anything, I tell him that you're injured and being treated, and that's all that he needs to know."

"We also need to get in touch with Gail or Jesse. If HQ's been bombed, well."

"Yeah, that puts us in quite the predicament."

"We're no longer fugitives. We're targets."

"Well," Chloe sighed. "Let me fetch you a phone, and I'll be right back."

"May we have a moment with our children first?" Andrew questioned.

"Yes, of course."

Cynthia Rose and Amy followed Chloe out once the redhead pecked Stacie's cheek. Aubrey placed a soft kiss on the alpha's forehead.

"I'll be right outside," she whispered.

"I know," Beca replied, capturing her lips in a soft kiss before letting her go.

Stacie and Luke flanked Beca's bed as their fathers took seats at the foot. It was surreal being all together in the same room after seven years especially for the elders. They had never meant to abandon their children knowing they were the only parents that the three had not lost yet, but at the time, the trio was old enough to understand and forgive them.

"You three have really done amazing things," Harrison smiled. "We worried about you so much, but - we knew you would be okay, that you would pull through it. Did they come for you in Barden?" The three glanced at one another and smirked. "Oh, boy, what's that look for?"

"Vegas," Beca answered, leaning back on her pillows as her body began to feel weak.

"We may have been mind freaking blackjack dealers and tourists," Stacie sighed nonchalantly.

The men chuckled. "I can't say we're all that surprised," Andrew said.

"Yeah, well, we moved up, had our own show at the Aria Resort, but then Director Swanson came, you know. He gave us your note."

"Well, we just - would like to say that we're very sorry for-"

"Don't," the three cut them off.

"We understand," Luke assured them. "You weren't safe. We understood that before you explained it to us, and now we only understand better. It's okay. We're here, right where we needed to be, and we're just glad you're okay."

"Yes, well then, what we would like to say next is that we are so very proud of you. We know that regardless of who requested your service, you didn't have to agree or oblige. You could have walked away from the agency, but you didn't, and we appreciate it."

"You two never did anything without the best of reasons," Beca breathed out. "We figured it had to be important. I mean, we were just kids at the time, Stacie and I, barely legal, but we had made a vow to you. We promised to be the good guys, and the CIA seemed like a better place to be that than a blackjack table at the time."

"And you were right. You have become heroes of the world. At least you will."

"What can we do though?"

"Well, we have to isolate the threat. We have to know exactly who it is that needs us to fail and why, and we have to overpower them. I think Japan is a good start though because even though they want the drug, someone would have had to tell them we were working on it to begin with. It was no one from our team. Otherwise, their government would have intervened long ago. They had five years to do so, and they did not. Therefore, someone gave them the idea. It won't be easy to know how many agents within the CIA have been turned, but if the Director of National Intelligence himself is running it, then no one can be ruled out as of now."

"Well, we'll still have to meet with him. We'll have to try and use him to put this together."

"Yes, of course, but we know you'll figure it out. We like to believe that we raised you well enough to be able to fight for what you believe in and not take shit from anyone."

They smiled. "You did. That's a sure thing."

"Well then, we now have to get back to work, but we will be seeing you soon."

"Dad?" Beca called as he stood up.

"Yeah, B?"

"If we - succeed, that means that you can come home, right? Or at least out of hiding?"

He smiled softly. "Yes, I believe so."

"Okay, then. You can count on us."

"We know. And as for you, Beca, I understand why you refused treatment. I am thankful now that we found you in time, but just know that we're your family, and we will always be on your side."

"I know."

"Your mother would be so proud of you though."

"I hope so."

The two men exited, gesturing Cynthia Rose and Amy to enter once more with Chloe and Aubrey in tow. The redhead handed Stacie a cell phone, and the agent took it quickly.

"Who first?" she asked.

"Try to get ahold of Swanson or Gail," Luke instructed, and she nodded.

They waited patiently through several attempts before they received an answer from their director on Jesse's phone. The woman sounded distant but in good health.

"Director McCatch," Stacie called.

"Bravo?" the woman gasped.

"Yes."

"Oh, thank God. Where are you? Are you okay?"

"Yes, we're fine. We're in a safe place for the time being. What about you?"

"I'm fine. I've escaped Hale's little plot."

"What about Chief Swanson?"

"He - he was compromised, Bravo."

"What?"

"Yes, he two-timed the whole lot of us. He came for me but only when he knew the agency would be hit. They had to get rid of me for sure, but don't worry. It's taken care of. Look, I'm leaving Langley as we speak. Where can I meet you? We will have to deal with Hale before anything else."

"Well, we can meet you-" Beca whispered her dictation to her. "In Tokyo."

"Tokyo? Why Tokyo?"

"We think we may have a lead, but we're going to check it out." Chloe now hissed another piece to her. "We'll meet you at the Tokyo Tower."

"Okay, agents, and please be safe. Hale has secret service agents with him. You get to Japan, and you do what you can. The entirety of The Phalanx is a top target."

"We'll be safe. You as well, Director."

Stacie hung up now, eying her team.

"I guess it's time to talk to Hale then," she huffed.

"Yay," Amy replied blankly.

Beca nodded to her best friend, and the brunette dialed the number that no one readily desired to. She only needed to wait a few seconds before the man was barking into the line.

"Hale!"

"Bravo," she replied, rubbing her temples.

"Bravo! Where the hell are you? What the hell happened here? Where is Alpha!"

"We were ambushed by a bunch of American Mercenaries there, Director."

"And you expect me to believe that? What did I-"

"What? Do you think we had all of those men up our sleeves?"

"I wouldn't put it past you! I need you to get back to Berlin now!"

"I can't do that, Sir. Agent Alpha has been severely injured, and we can't move at the moment."

"So you're just lounging around with the targets then? You're really making no case for yourself, H.E.I.R."

"Director, we were attacked by American agents. If you have no answer for that, fine, but you won't sit here and try to pin this bullshit on us. We've followed every order. If we were rogue agents, why the hell would we have gone to the safehouse in the first place?"

"You are trying to mind fuck me, H.E.I.R. I'm aware of that, but now that I'm here, your director and chief have somehow disappeared, so do not tell me you have no play in-"

"Sir, we will meet you, but under our terms when we are cleared to move. I do not trust you as you do not trust me, but if you want us in, you come to us."

"Well where the FUCK are you!"

"We will contact you shortly."

"What-"

With that, she hung up, handing the phone back to Chloe.

"Can The Phoenix get us a plane?" Beca inquired now, eyes hooded.

"Of course," Chloe replied.

"Good. Get some rest, everyone. We leave in eight hours."

"Beca, you need-"

"I'll do my treatment as we go, but if we don't finish this quickly, the world may just come crashing down on us, and there will be no reason to cure me."

No one else dare argue. Instead, her team nodded and headed back to their barracks save for Stacie, who stayed behind to await the redheaded doctor. Chloe and Aubrey swapped out her IV lines and her solution vials before the redhead too vacated the room. Aubrey now removed her lab coat, and Beca pulled her into the bed beside her once more tiredly. She brushed her lips against the blonde's, wrapping her arms around her.

"We're gonna get through this," she promised.

"I know," Aubrey replied, moving a stray lock out of her face. "I trust you."

"And I trust you."

* * *

_"What the fuck is going on!" Hale roared down the receiver._

_"The Pentagon has been hit, fifteen casualties and counting, Sir," his liaison reported. "The CIA building as well, twenty-five deaths and counting. Deputy Director Swanson and Director McCath are MIA. Have you located The Phalanx agents?"_

_"No! The safehouse in Berlin has become a slaughterhouse, so I know that they were here, but they are no longer. Bravo will not give me a location, and they called from an untraceable line. We're at a standstill here! I need you to find Swanson and McCatch immediately!"_

_"Very well, Sir. We will search the building more thoroughly once the flames have been extinguished."_

_"Very well. Where is-"_

_"Sir," one of the secret service agents now called, exiting the abandoned safehouse. "We have just had a call traced from the phone of your former Phalanx unit chief, Swanson. It was a call between Bravo and Director McCath. All Phalanx agents are headed to Japan and regroup at Tokyo Tower."_

_Hale growled. "Then that's where we're headed."_

_Benji could hardly contain his fear. Jesse had been no friend of his._


	9. For All Intents And Purposes

_He slumped over the table, breathing heavily. Stopping a bullet with the mind was no easy feat contrary to popular belief. He was exhausted, but he was also lost as to what to do next. He could get ahold of no one he needed to, and he was now being hunted down. If this place became unsafe, he would have nowhere else to go. As he considered this, he heard the front door creak, and he froze. He wouldn't even breathe. How had they found him so quickly? Was it her? Had she realized her mistake and come back? His eyes carefully moved towards the doorway as a single shadow was cast across the floor. A dark figure entered, small but solid though he could not see its face beneath the hood. It stepped towards him into the light, and it then removed the garment from its head. He gasped. Her eyes glowed like amber coals in the dim light, her features sharp. She had lost some weight, but she was easily recognizable for him. Death surely did a number on her though. He stood up carefully, but before he could move any further, she had a gun pointed in his face. He halted, putting his hands up in surrender._

"Wh - what are you doing here?" he asked, his voice trembling

_She moved closer, pressing the cold barrel to his forehead, a bullet he could never dodge. _

_"Where are the other agents?" she growled, her voice cold and low._

_"You - they -"_

_"Are you or are you not in on this? Are you trying to kill them!"_

_He breathed a sigh of relief now, shaking his head. "No, no, of course not."_

_"They assassinated your father. How did you not know?"_

_"I didn't. I've only become involved during the past year, but not for them."_

_"For The Phalanx then?"_

_"No, a third party."_

_"The Phoenix."_

_"Yes, but - I - I'm an H.E.I.R as well."_

_She gave him a curious look now, her trigger hand descending a fraction. She now scrutinized him, trying to delve into his mind. He knew that if she was going to trust him, he would need to disarm his defenses, and he did so. As she was able to infiltrate and inspect, her eyes widened._

_"What? No, you-"_

_"I'm Agent Charlie, but that isn't the point. They need help. Hale is on a rampage, and I can't get ahold of any of them, but the last time I heard from them, they were in Berlin."_

_"I've been trying to track them, but I've found nothing. So that means that- _**_your_**_ fear brought me here. You're a mentalist then?"_

_"Yes, long story, short. I have no idea how many people are in on this, but they are set out to kill the other agents."_

_"More than you know. They tried to kill me, Charlie."_

_"What? Seriously?"_

_"Yes, when I went on ops in Japan. They tried to kill me."_

_"Yeah, and they told us you were dead. I can't believe that this has been going on so long."_

_"It was always the plan. Your father was protecting us. I need to find Alpha, but I can't seem to get close enough to contact her. You say she's in Berlin?"_

_"Yes, they were sent to retrieve the doctors of The Phoenix, the targets, but they were attacked by Japanese secret service."_

_"Yes, they have been infiltrated by American forces as well."_

_"What?"_

_"Yes. The CIA has become an epidemic, spreading like the plague, and their grand finale is bigger than you can ever guess, but right now. We need the other agents."_

_"Well, maybe you can contact her from Berlin."_

_"Okay, what are you doing here?"_

_"Hiding. HQ was hit, and I'm a target on their list now."_

_"And Gail? Where is Gail?"_

_"She - I don't know. She - tried to kill me, but I guess she believed I was against her because _**_she_**_ didn't even know I was an H.E.I.R., but that what my father-"_

_"But she's okay, right?"_

_"Yes, I believe so."_

_"Does she know where they are?"_

_"I don't know. We didn't have the chance to contact them before-_

_"Okay, and you haven't spoken to Alpha?"_

_"No, they're tracking every line in the country."_

_"Then I guess we'll have to get out of the country, won't we? Come on. We have to go now."_

_Without another word, she slung his arm over her shoulders and helped him out of the abandoned bar to the back alley where a vehicle was parked. The streets seemed colder tonight than they ever had, but he knew that was only him. What he became aware of was that their country was at war certainly, but their was no foreign threat. They had become subject to domestic abuse, and they were waging war with their own. The question now was why._

* * *

"We have to be cautious here. We are no allies to Japan, and if we intend to get any information whatsoever, we have to tread lightly. They will shut down once they feel threatened. If the OSA finds out we're here, they will report back to Hale immediately."

"Then who do we plan to speak to exactly?"

"Stacie and I were here just before we went to Paris, and I think I know someone that can help us. He's a narc that works with government agents all of the time. She and I will take Chloe, Amy and Aubrey. I may need some intimidation. You guys stay here, and wait for Gail to arrive. Inform us if anything happens immediately. Cynthia Rose, I need any information you can gather from any server you can squeeze into."

"You got it, Captain."

"Okay, let's go."

The five exited the suite of Tokyo Tower, now dressed in inconspicuous getups that could pass for any tourist. Beca led the way to the parking garage, sliding into a white Mitsubishi and bringing the engine to life. They drove through the busy Tokyo streets, taking the back roads where less pedestrians and traffic were found. The car was quiet, everyone deep within their own thoughts as possibilities were considered and theories were conjured. Their almighty alpha looked weary and forlorn, but she carried on without hitch, enduring for the sake of her team, for the sake of the only living people left that she could trust. They had been hanging in the balance of good and evil for the duration of their careers with the agency, and it was difficult to swallow, but in the end, the agents could agree on one thing. The corruption of their government agencies had always glinted through their facade. Stacie and Beca had made it a habit to concoct conspiracy theories with their down time, but they had never truly believed that they would be the target of one. Now, all of their lore and doubts had come to life, and it threatened everything that they believed in, all that they were, all that they loved.

Now finding love along the way had never been the goal. Beca and Stacie weren't the ones that you tied down under any circumstances. Things did not proceed that way in their line of work. However, their line of work had been derailed, and with that, they had run into a fork in the road. Luckily for them, their happy ending began on the yellow brick road of good. Aubrey and Chloe were no longer the enemy, and maybe it was the way in which they had worn one another down over the past few days. It was the countless failed reads and riddles and unnerving hours where they had meant to break into one another's minds, and they instead broke into everything else. Falling in love with Aubrey was the most effortless task the alpha had ever completed, without trying at all whatsoever. It was the challenge, the way that Aubrey was able to crawl under her skin and drive her mad with passion and anxiety. She needed that in her life. She didn't need someone to lay beneath her after a long night at work and make small sounds, half asleep before the beast finished. No one could ever keep up with her even after she was diagnosed. No, she didn't need someone to buy her a drink and nod obediently to what she was saying while tuning her out because her IQ surpassed theirs without difficulty. No, she needed a challenge, and Aubrey Posen was her symmetrical match through and through. So as she threw away her hollow oath to the United States government and grasped onto her fidelity to The Phalanx, to her closest circle, she also picked up a silent vow to protect Aubrey with her life. She would go to the ends of the earth for the woman, and if anyone attempted to hurt her, if anyone took her from Beca, they would only pray that death would come while Beca tortured them. Then when it did come, she would torture their souls for eternity. The worst part? Her team strongly believed that this was feasible for her.

"You think he'll give us anything?" Stacie asked.

"If he knows what's good for him," Beca smirked.

The brunette wasn't her usual self. It was obvious to her closest circle. She had taken another treatment on the plane ride over, and it had drained her, so they had allowed her to sleep the moment they reached the suite. She didn't sleep long however, her need to do her job outweighing her need to rest. Some of the color had returned to her face, but if looking closely, it was no question that she was ill. On top of that, she was having trouble concentrating, and concentration was vital to her skill. Her team knew better than to argue or question her however. She was their alpha for a reason, and had she wished to, she could easily quiet them with one look in their eyes. Of course she wouldn't. She would never manipulate her team in such a way, but nonetheless, she was respected. Besides, they knew they had a job to do as well, and all of their lives were at stake.

Beca pulled into the back lot of a small building that appeared to be an old laundromat. She stepped out of the car, and the others followed suit. Stacie waved a hand at the door, and it flew open, the alpha leading them inside to a narrow hall. She made her way down to a door on their left, opening it nonchalantly. A man sat inside behind a desk covered in papers. He was a large man with spiky black hair and a thick beard. He looked up, and his eyes bulged.

"Holy shit, Agent Alpha," he chuckled in a thick accent, standing.

"Desheng," she greeted with a smirk, shaking his extended hand. "How are you?"

"I was good, but - it's not everyday that The Phalanx walk into your office." He looked around her now. "With extras."

"Yeah, this is my medical team, this is my intimidator Agent Delta, and you know Agent Bravo."

"Yes, Agent Bravo."

"Hey, Desheng," Stacie returned.

"Agent Delta," he now greeted skeptically at the introduction of Amy. "Okay, Alpha. The last time you came in here, I nearly lost a hand, and I helped you get your American back, so - what did I do this time?"

"Nothing, but if you don't help me this time, we won't be friends anymore."

He shifted uneasily from foot to foot, eyes downcast. "Okay."

"We need a Japanese government agent."

His eyes now shot up, wide with shock. "Wh-what?"

"I know that you can get me one here in less than fifteen minutes. Let's do that."

"Wha - no! Alpha, I can't! They-"

"Desheng, I brought Delta here for that agent, but if you would like to be a preliminary round, she has much to spare."

"No! I just - do you know what they will do to me if they find out what I brought them here for?"

"You tell them that you've come in contact with information on The Phoenix."

His eyes bulged further, and he slowly looked up at Chloe and Aubrey. "Oh my God! Alpha, do you know what the fuck you're doing? If I call for one, they will all come. That's high risk."

"No, you're only going to tell one of them that you have information. One. You only bring one. Even if more come, the others won't make it out, so to protect yourself, I suggest you choose your words carefully. Now make the call."

"Alpha, please, I - I just can't-"

"Desheng. There are thousands if not millions of lives riding on this call, but more importantly to me, my _team's _lives are at stake, and I will take yours as collateral damage."

"I just can't -"

"Okay, then I'll fucking break you, Desheng, and I know your acclumency isn't much better than it was a few weeks ago. Only this time, I'm angry, and I'm tired, and I'd much rather let Delta do the infiltration than myself."

The man opened his mouth to further debate, but the look in her eyes quickly pacified him, and he nodded, reaching for his phone. Alpha nodded, taking a seat in one of the chairs around the room as did the others. He began speaking in Japanese over the line soon enough, and Amy and Stacie translated it with ease to make sure he was in fact careful with the information given. Once he received an affirmative answer, he hung up and nodded to Beca. They then sat there in silence, awaiting the arrival of their agent. Cynthia Rose updated them, and Gail had yet to arrive. Time was always good, and though Beca worried about their director, she knew the woman could handle herself.

Twenty minutes passed before the sound of the back door opening met their ears. Desheng stepped out in the hall to the meet the man, greeting him warmly before leading him into the office. The moment he was inside, both were levitated and thrown into chairs before being tied with cords that were spit from Stacie's sleeves. The agent fought against his bonds from the start, and when he looked up to question it, he found the agents and doctors looking back at him curiously. His body was instantly livid, eyes threatening to pop from his skull as he inhaled a sharp breath.

"No," he gasped.

"Agent - Ishida," Beca greeted with a smile.

"The Phalanx."

"That's right."

"And - The Phoenix?"

"Correct. So you're familiar with both of us. That would lead me to believe that you'll be able to tell me why your government has been trying to kill us."

"Isn't it obvious? We want the cure."

She smiled now, one that made him cringe as she pulled up her chair and sat before him. "See, that's much too easy. It _would _be obvious if that were the only reason. You want all of my agents dead however. You had agents waiting outside of the Parisian embassy for Phalanx agents. You attempted to attack Echo. He caught onto you first, and your government pulled you before you could be questioned. Why?"

"I cannot give you that information."

Beca focused on his eyes, but her vision immediately began to blur. She sighed in exasperation. Her power was weak due to the illness and treatment alike. Too bad for Agent Ishida.

"Okay, let's get down to it," she huffed. "Luckily for you, I'm not in the mood to fuck with your head. Unluckily for you, Delta here is rested up and ready to go. Have you met Delta yet?"

"N - no."

"Are you familiar with her capabilities?"

"We only have descriptions and code names. You and Bravo are the ones we are familiar with."

"Oh, okay, great. Perfect chance for a demonstration." The team smirked now as he cowered in his seat. "Delta, the floor is yours."

Before Ishida could argue, his back arched, and he expelled a blood curdling scream that lasted seconds before Stacie had a gag stuffed in his open mouth. Amy's eyes were locked on him as his legs kicked and his arms fought against the ties. Beca then put up a hand, and his body fell back into the chair. He gasped for air as Stacie removed the gag, the cloth floating in the air prepared to muffle him again if needed.

"So do you have something for me?" Beca asked once more.

"I just - I - I can't do that," he panted. "I - this is a government venture, and I can't just-"

"I don't give a fuck what your government is venturing into. I don't give a fuck about anything except the fact that you and your people are trying to kill my agents. It isn't just for the cure because you planned to attack my two agents who had nothing to do with it."

"I just - you have to - understand that -"

"No, _you _have to understand that Delta here can fuck your shit up for as long as it takes. I have time. I'm much safer here than anywhere else, so if you wanna walk out of this place with your kidneys fully functioning, I suggest your mouth starts functioning quickly."

"I can't do that. You-"

His words were replaced by another banshee-like screech before the gag was stuffed in his mouth, his veins easily distinguished against his flushed skin. Amy held this one a few seconds longer before Beca lofted her hand. He whimpered as his body went lax once more, tears streaming down his face as well as blood from his nose. Beca didn't ask this time. She only waited. He now knew that there was no way out, so he cracked.

"You - Your agency is not your ally, Agent," he breathed.

"Tell me something I don't know," she replied.

"They have hired us to wipe out The Phalanx. Your government is plotting mutiny. Your commander in chief creeps closer and closer to her demise with each passing hour, and they are allowing her to. No one is worth your trust."

"I need more than a fucking riddle, Ishida. I swear to God, your eyes get gouged out next."

"I - I don't know who exactly. I don't-"

"Gouge 'em."

"NO! Okay! Okay! I - there is a list. The file is under Rivergate, and it has every name of every one of the agents that are currently involved in Operation Dark Tide."

"Operation Dark Tide?"

"The - the plan to take out the president and - and use the - the cure against Japan. They - they want to invoke war with the entire country, to take it out so that they don't have to pay the debt. With the cure, they will be able to fabricate a settlement, but the moment Japan agrees, they will attack."

"So it's like Pearl Harbor reversed?"

"I - I guess so."

"And judging by your accent." She chuckled now, and he gave her a bewildered look. "No, I'm fucking with you. I knew you were a fake before you started talking. You, my friend, are of American descent, are you not?"

"I - I was born in America, yes."

"And you infiltrated the Japanese government?"

"I am a chief of staff in the Japanese secret service, yes. The thing is that Japan planned to do the same thing. They were going to take the cure and use it to deepen America's debt. If they failed to pay, war would be the only option, but your president is a pacifist, so her cabinet is working against her. Therefore, we - were to make sure you did not make it back into your country with or without the cure."

"So you were willing to kill the doctors even if they gave you nothing?"

"All our scientists needed was algorithm, and we were sure we would be able to read them."

"You house illusionists?"

"Of course. The - Phalanx isn't the only division in the world to utilize them."

"Okay, but why wipe us out?"

"Because - your agency was aware of who you were, who your fathers were, and they knew that you could be turned if given the chance."

"Then why send us?"

"It was all a ploy, agent. They couldn't just wipe you out themselves. They sent us after you while you were out of the country, but you continued to escape. But look at you. If they could make the world think that you were traitors, it would be easier, right?"

"And this chip? How did you get it?"

"A ex-CIA informant named - Kimmy Jin."

Now the smirk fell away. "Kimmy Jin? She-"

"Yes, H.E.I.R, she is alive, but she knew of the plot long before it came into fruition."

"Do you know where she is?"

"No, she gave us the chip and fled."

"No, we received the report. She's dead. She-"

"No, H.E.I.R., you looked too closely and you saw nothing. Your agency gave you the report, did they not?" Beca didn't move. "You weren't present during the so-called mishap that claimed her life two months ago. She had been sent here by your agency to put this plot in motion. We knew that the doctors were in Tokyo, but we weren't after them, not at the time. We had no idea they were successful until recently, but our orders were clear. Take out The Phalanx. After that, _your _agents tried to kill her, and they were convinced they had succeeded. Little did they know, she had the chip with every name and code of every fucking agent who had turned against their own. They threatened all of us."

"And you couldn't just book too?"

"Why don't you have a look, Agent?"

He sighed now, sticking out his tongue and pointing it upwards. Beca carefully edged forward, and her eyes widened. There beneath his tongue was a welt, but there was no question that something was embedded beneath the skin. She sat back down.

"What is it?"

"Tracking devices," he replied. "They know if we're running. If we stray too far, our nervous system shuts down. If we try to remove it, we shut down."

"Well that explains that."

"Yes, our country has turned their backs on me as well, but I am now heading Japan's most critical security agency. They need me, and our mentalists have no problem rewiring if someone disagrees with their objective."

"Okay, so where do we get this chip?"

"I - I don't know. I-"

"Oh, and we were doing so well. Go on then, Delta."

"I swear I don't know. I don't - AH! OKAY!" Amy immediately broke her connection.

"Go on."

"I - It's in our server."

Amy had her laptop unpacked and running in moments, and the man was in awe.

"What? You think we came unprepared?" Beca smirked. "I'm going to need your information there, Agent Ishida."

"You - you can't just hack into a government server. You-"

"You wanna wager on that, Mate?" Amy asked now.

"I - we don't-"

"You don't need your eyes to give it to us, buddy. I suggest you just do it while they're intact," Beca said sardonically. "Come on. We're almost done."

The agent hung his head for a long time, thinking over his options. Beca, feeling overly impatient despite her fatigue now focused on him, allowing herself to become intangible and slipping into his mental realm. The man was naturally thinking of his information, attempting to find the courage to say it aloud, and that made it easier for Alpha. When she spouted it off to Amy, who had already been able to pry through the server, Ishida looked up mortified.

"Said too little, but you thought too much," Beca informed him with a wink. "But you did force me to develop a headache."

Her fist connected head - on with his nose, undoubtedly breaking it as he cried out in pain. All the while, Desheng sat with his head down, shaking uncontrollably with fear.

"Okay," Amy sighed, retrieving a small chip from her bag to transfer the information onto. "Let me just move this on here as backup."

"Can you read the names?" Beca asked.

"Not at the moment. It's encrypted, but it shouldn't be too hard to crack. Let me just transfer, and I'll get right on that. I just-"

The ringing of a cell phone intervened, and Beca pulled out the prepaid device in her pocket. Luke's name was flashing across the screen.

"Alpha," was his immediate shaky greeting.

"What is it, Echo?"

"Gail's here, but we had to leave."

"What? Why?"

"Hale's here."

"What! How the fuck did he-"

"I was able to get a read on the man with him. Dr. Beale's friend I believe. I'm pretty sure he was trying to warn us because the read hit me before I even identified him. Secret service tracked Gail's phone. Anyway, she slipped out, and she's going to meet us at Solace."

"Solace? But that's-"

"Yes, I know. A safehouse, but we have no other options, Mate. That would be either the first or the last place that they would look."

"Okay, okay, we'll be there shortly." She hung up now. "Amy, do that later. Just - give me the chip. We have to go."

Amy quickly handed her the tiny plastic casing which now housed the chip and packed up her laptop. Beca saluted Ishida before stuffing the gag back in his mouth and leading the team out to the sound of his muffled cries of dispute. They raced back to their vehicle, and Beca jetted out of the parking lot.

"What happened?" Amy now asked.

"Gail's here, and so is Hale."

"What!"

"Yeah, he has fucking secret service agents with him, and they were tracking her phone."

The car was quiet for a moment, all processing the new information with the burden of fresh questions flooding their mind. The more pieces they collected, the less sense it all made.

"I can't believe that shit," Stacie sighed. "They've _been _planning this. They tried to kill her. Does that mean they're responsible for all of the other agents too?"

"Who's Kimmy Jin?" Aubrey asked now.

"Agent India," Beca sighed, and the doctors were in awe. "She - well, she wasn't the biggest bottle of sunshine. We roomed together during training, but she was good, you know. She was everything you could ask for in a CIA agent. Her glare was - killer. She had the greatest mental block on this planet, but I tell you. That glare struck the fear of God in you. People caved the moment they caught her eyes, and she did the best work. It's no wonder they tried to kill her on mission in Japan though. They knew that they would probably have a lot more trouble at home."

"Why?"

"Because though she and Beca seemed to hate each other's guts, she was the only one that could plant thoughts in Beca's head from a pretty large distance," Stacie explained. "Beca and I were sighting one day, where we had to go out and read a bunch of people placed strategically throughout the city. It was like a mental scavenger hunt. Anyway, Kimmy Jin was in New York at the time with Congress delegates, simple stuff, and we were back in Washington. Well, turns out that there had been a hit on one of the delegates that day, and Kimmy Jin accidentally planted it in Beca's mind while they were being held hostage. We were able to get in and save them."

"Can't Beca do that though?"

"When Beca implants thoughts, they're basically programming commands. With Kimmy Jin, they aren't orders but more like alerts, and plus. Beca has to be able to see you."

"Wow, that's amazing."

"Yes, so she soon learned how to do it with the rest of us, and it became her trademark. She could also track people. I don't know what the criteria was, but I remember her being able to find CR when we got lost in South America. Something about their fear. Yeah, she was creepy but invaluable. It's no wonder they tried to take her out first at all."

"So many people knew about it? Her more special gifts?"

"No, just The Phalanx, but-"

The car grew quiet now as Stacie and Beca cast each other curious glances. That's right. No one knew about Kimmy Jin's gift outside of the Phalanx, so could that be the reason they attacked her outside of the country?

"Maybe - Gail put it in her report to Hale," Amy suggested.

"Yeah, probably," Beca sighed before pausing. "Well, no, wait. Gail said that Jesse was compromised. I mean, he's the Charlie Agent, so she must have done it to him too."

"Well, Jesse does have power over jurisdiction in Asia."

"Damn, I can't believe he turned his back on us. This shit is too crazy," Amy breathed.

"It just doesn't make any sense though," Beca growled in frustration. "I mean, his dad started all of this. He was the one protecting us for as long as he was, you know. We would have been dead a long time ago if it wasn't for him, and-" She paused once more. "They assassinated him. That's what our dads said, right?" Stacie nodded. "You can't possibly think that Jesse would help kill his own father."

"He was killed in his home, B," Amy sighed. "It appeared to be due to natural causes. Who else could really get that close?"

"But then-"

"It would be the perfect plot. If he's Agent Charlie, he's had a mental block. We wouldn't know any better, and he could probably read everyone like a book because they let their guards down without us around. Jesus, I mean, he knows every move any one of us make. He knew Luke was in Paris, and where we were. He knew you were at the stadium. He handed you the coordinates."

"But - I mean, damn. You're right. He was the unnamed agent. None of us gave him a second glance, and - I mean, it makes sense."

"But if India's alive then - why didn't she try to contact us?"

"Maybe she doesn't know that it was a plot to kill all of us. She may think she was singled out, and she doesn't trust us. Plus, I mean, who knows? She's hiding. Contacting anyone in with the CIA at this point is risky at best. Look at this now. They tracked Gail here."

"Wait." Amy pondered something now. "They tracked Gail? Yet, she had Jesse's phone. If he's in on it, why would they be tracking him?"

"Yes, but he's in on it, and he went down to retrieve her. He was gonna take her, so in the event she was able to overpower him, he needed a way to send out his location. Any call would have been tracked."

"But it was her they tracked, right?"

"Well, they didn't track us. We called from the Phoenix phone."

"Yeah, those lines are untouchable," Chloe assured them.

"So then - well, maybe Jesse lied about her being detained."

"Now why in the hell would he do that?"

"Because he was trying to scare the fuck out of us, get one up on us. I mean, why the hell was he left as deputy, you know? Even if they didn't think he was an H.E.I.R, he was still a Phalanx operative."

"But he didn't lie," Stacie now said softly. "Gail said herself she escaped, and she handled him."

"Ugh, fuck, this is so confusing."

"Okay, let's just get to Solace, and we'll figure this out. What we need to do is focus on getting Hale the fuck out of the way."

Beca nodded, dropping more weight on the gas pedal. "Agreed."


	10. Lies and Deception

**_A/N: Okay, so I still have about three chapters written for this. i will finish it, i promise. Its just taking a bit longer than ever. im getting there but thank you to all who have stuck with me on this._**

* * *

_The men stood behind the Tokyo Tower, shaded by the massive structure as they awaited the secret service agents. They were currently sweeping the building, but it was almost certain that the agents were either not here or they never were. _

_"Where the fuck are they?" Hale growled._

_"Sir, the front desk has no names or check-ins," the secret service agent reported._

_"Of course not. Do you think they're stupid!"_

_"No, but they may have been alerted."_

_"By who?"_

All eyes fell upon Benji, who stood beside the director. Hale followed their gaze. When Benji realized they were all staring at him, his eyes bulged then he chuckled.

"Are you serious?" he scoffed. "How the hell would I do that? You're the ones tracking her."

_The agents were now silent, though deep scowls graced their faces. Benji could see them tense, their nerves permeating the air, but it would never outweigh Hale's rage. He was no longer paying attention to any of the idiots around him._

"I need you to find her!" he barked, red in the face. 

_"She's headed out of the city due southwest," the man seated in the van in front of a laptop now announced from behind them. "Looks like - farmland."_

_Hale snarled. "Solace. Let's go. Now! Five of you come with me and Applebaum in the SUV. The rest of you in the vans. We'll enter first. Twenty minutes. If we don't call you in twenty minutes, you rush in. I don't care. You kill any hostile that comes in your way."_

_"Copy that, Sir."_

* * *

Beca pulled up behind the large brick house concealed within a clearing of trees. The rice fields created the scenery for the last few miles, and the alpha and bravo agents recalled it well. They had only been here nearly a month ago, back before their lives were in chaos and they were the enemy of their former agency. Only the blue SUV that Luke had been driving was present, so she assumed that their director had yet to arrive. She only prayed that she been successful in her escape from Hale and his goons.

They found Luke and Cynthia Rose inside alone drinking coffee at the kitchen table, their eyes fixed on the cell phone that lay upon it.

"Housekeeper?" the short brunette questioned as she took a seat at the table.

"None," Luke replied.

"Gail?"

"She said to give her some time. She needed to make sure she wasn't being tailed."

"Was Benji okay?" Chloe inquired, taking a seat beside Stacie, the agent wrapping a protective arm around her. "You saw him, right?"

"Yes, he was fine. You're sure that he's an ally? I mean-"

"Oh, yes. We've known him for ages, and he was put in place by Director Swanson as well."

"Yes, but so was his son, right?"

"Yes, but Benji would never betray The Phoenix. He helped their growth in more ways than you can ever imagine. We trust him."

"I just - Okay, I know this because he was trying to help us, warn us. I don't understand how they tracked Gail here."

"Yeah, we were thinking the same thing," Beca returned, "But she had Jesse's phone, so they were probably tracking it."

"Yeah, I guess so. We really overlooked the bloke, didn't we?"

"Yes, we did. All of this time, we thought he was a tool."

"He may have been. He just wasn't _our _tool. He was a puppet for whoever orchestrated all of this, for Hale. I mean, the guy never had faith in us. I would imagine he would have had a grudge against Director Swanson for putting us together to begin with, you know."

"Yeah, and what did Jesse have before this? Killing his father was the only way to escape the man's shadow. They probably bribed him with respect, and - come on. The guy lives for attention, right? He was always trying to be somebody, and we damn sure wouldn't give him the time of day, but I never expected him to be an H.E.I.R."

"Which only proves how far back this plot goes."

"I have something else for you."

He quirked an eyebrow. "What would that be?"

"India."

"India?"

The alpha nodded. "She's alive. They tried to kill her too, the CIA. Of course, they believed they succeeded, but she survived. She handed over a chip to the Japanese government with all of the names of the traitors before she fled. They called it Operation: Dark Tide, a file called Rivergate. The plot to kill the president and host war between Japan and America over our debt. The cure was just going to be the bartering tool to create the facade of peace before they attacked for whoever reached it first."

"Well isn't that about the most cliche CIA story you've ever heard?"

"Indeed. Speaking of which, Amy, go ahead and see if you can crack that code."

"I'll get right on that," Amy replied, pulling out her laptop and setting it on the counter where she was currently preparing coffee for the others.

"You know, even just looking at this file, I can tell you that we're about to have our minds blown."

"Why do you say that?"

"There has to be at least thirty - two different codes on this file alone meaning that at least sixteen offices contributed or have come in contact with it."

"Well, I don't think anything can surprise me more than Jesse Swanson, so let's have at it."

"Okay, no problem."

As she began to work vigorously on her laptop, Chloe took the coffee mugs and handed the others one. Beca looked over at Aubrey, making sure that she was okay. She had been quiet most of the day, and though the alpha understood that she was under a lot of pressure, she didn't believe that she should be too worried. The brunette was now her shield, and they would be okay. She took the blonde's hand, leading her into the adjacent room for a moment.

"You okay?" she asked.

"It's just - a lot to take in for so many consecutive days," Aubrey breathed.

"You're telling me. We're gonna figure this out though, okay?"

"I know. I just - I don't...It's hard, you know. I was supposed to look out for the Phoenix, _only_ the Phoenix, and - now I can't even begin to imagine what I would do if you were-"

"Hey." Beca cupped her face now gently. "I'm going to be fine."

"You're sick, Beca."

"And recovering, and I promise you that this agency is after me for the same reason that they won't succeed. I'm stronger than them. My team is stronger, and they won't win. I assure you."

The blonde sighed. "I know."

Beca now pulled her into a searing kiss, passionate and slow as Aubrey gripped her biceps. She let out a soft moan before they parted, their foreheads resting against one another.

"Trust me," Beca breathed.

"I do."

As they sipped their coffee, they heard the distinct sound of a car engine approaching the house. Breathing a sigh of relief, Beca, Luke and Cynthia Rose stood to go out and greet their director. They couldn't imagine how exhausted the woman must be. CIA "evaluation" was no joke. As they reached the door, they could see the new vehicle parked just outside of the clearing entrance, the path lined with trees. However, as they watched the doors open, they froze, Beca holding up a hand.

"No fucking way," she breathed.

It was not Director McCath now stepping out of the dark SUV with guns drawn. It was several secret service agents, Director Hale and Special Agent Benjamin Applebaum. They quickly retreated to the kitchen where their weapons lay.

"What's going on?" Stacie asked now, standing.

"Hale is fucking here," Beca hissed, handing Aubrey a pistol.

"What!"

"Him and his fucking goons. Goddammit."

"How many?"

"Five secret service agents."

"Okay, no problem. Applebaum's no threat, and we need Hale."

"Okay, Aubrey and Chloe, upstairs now. Take Amy's bag and computer with you. Guys, come on. We'll go around back, catch them off guard. Hurry now."

Without hitch, Beca extracted the tiny chip from her pocket, grabbing a syringe from Amy's bag and inserting it. She then stuck the needle in her bicep, injecting the chip inside of her skin. She then followed her team out of the back door as Aubrey and Chloe rushed upstairs. They hid in the trees just behind the house, each of them applying silencers to the ends of their rifles. Then they waited patiently. A secret service agent now came around each side of the house, taking note of the vehicles parked there. Beca nodded to Luke, and they took aim. With one shot, the two agents were down. Beca then flagged everyone to spread before entering the clearing, and she took the middle, edging towards their cars. Stacie and Luke took the edges where they could see two more secret service agents up front with Applebaum and Hale.

"The third's coming around back, Mate," Luke informed Beca.

She waited until the agent appeared, allowing him to edge further and taking aim. She took the shot before he became aware of his two fallen comrades at the back door. She then swiftly rushed towards it, crouching beneath the window.

"Do you have shots?" she whispered into her earpiece.

"Yeah," both Stacie and Luke reported. "They're picking the lock."

"Okay, three seconds and take them out. Amy, move in with me."

Beca now opened the door quietly, reentering the house and creeping towards the front door. Setting the rifle down on the kitchen table, she brandished her pistol. She could hear the sound of the doorknob jiggling and the pick of the lock being orchestrated. Amy appeared behind her, and she put a finger to her lips. The Aussie also set her rifle on the table, withdrawing her sidearm and moving forward with her alpha. They flanked the front door now, Beca aiming her pistol at it. She then heard the faint sound of wind whistling, and she yanked open the door, pointing her gun at the secret service agent that kneeled before it. Cynthia Rose came around the corner of the house as Amy knocked the final agent out cold with the butt of her pistol.

"What the-" Hale gasped.

He quickly pulled his gun, but before he could do so, he heard a familiar click just behind his ear. He glanced back to find Benji holding a pistol to his head.

"Drop it, Hale," he demanded.

"What is the meaning of this?" he breathed.

"You heard the man," Beca smirked, her pistol now aimed at him. "Drop it."

The man scowled at her a moment before raising his hands and dropping his weapon. Stacie and Luke now emerged from the trees, slinging their rifles over their shoulders. Amy and Cynthia Rose now grabbed Hale, yanking him inside and sitting him down in a chair. Stacie tied him up as Beca grabbed Benji's shoulder.

"Aubrey and Chloe are upstairs," she whispered. "Keep them up there."

He nodded, patting her shoulder and moving to the staircase. She proceeded into the kitchen and perched on the table before Hale.

"You wanna tell us what's going on," the alpha questioned him, "or do you wanna be reminded of why you fear us?"

"Fear you?" he scoffed. "I don't -"

He shrieked in pain as Amy intruded on his body for only a few seconds.

"You wanna try that again?" Beca went on as he breathed heavily.

"You are traitors!" he roared. "The whole lot of you."

"You betrayed us! All we've ever done is our fucking job for you corrupted fucks, and you have the audacity to turn your back on us!"

"You are out of your mind if you think-"

"Save it, Hale. We've been given everything we need. We have the Rivergate chip." He did not react, only continuing to huff. "Operation: Dark Tide, right?"

"What - the hell -are you talking about!"

"We have all of your names on that list. Your plot to let President Knapp die."

"I have no idea what-"

"Oh, you don't? Is that why you have secret service agents with you?"

"They came to me. They were called in by Gail prior to her departure, and they gave the order from the commander - in - chief to be brought in on the case!"

"Yeah, very nice try. You can't pin this on our division."

"It's the truth!"

"You wanna kill the president! You planned to let the cancer kill her, so that no one would ever know that she was assassinated. You didn't want us to bring in the cure!"

Now he looked up with wide eyes. "Wh - what? Cancer? What cure? We didn't-"

"Oh, come on! I'm tired of the fucking mind games!"

And he screeched once more, his body arching off of the chair as his veins popped against his skin. Beca watched him writhing and squirming for a moment before putting her hand up. He fell back into the chair, wheezing as he struggled to gather oxygen. Beca allowed him a few moments to catch his breath, watching him closely.

"I - swear that I have no idea what you're talking about," he breathed. "I - I believed that The Phalanx had betrayed us. I had the information given to me. Those two scientists had helped design and create a weapon of mass destruction, and we were to bring them in. You - have never failed at a job before, but - with the timeline we had, you were involved beyond our control."

"What timeline? What are you talking about?"

"The intel on this operation began coming into my office five years ago, right around the time that your division was erected. Then you never failed in those five years until now, and we could only go with our instincts that you had been compromised."

"So you had no idea about this - Operation: Dark Tide?"

"No, of course not."

"The reads we took from everyone we were able to stated that it was our CIA director that did this," Luke pointed out to him.

"I - am not your only director, Echo. You know that, and I still believe that Director McCath-"

"Is the only one trying to protect us. Did you or did you not put a hit out on Agent India?"

"What! No! She was killed during her operation here, and-"

"By CIA agents. She's the one who gave up the chip. She's the one who had the file."

"Then that never came to my attention. I-"

He was cut off by that old common sound of attack. Glass was shattering and doors were flying open as the agents ran for cover. Beca and Stacie immediately dove onto the staircase after grabbing their rifles from the table. There were more than five secret service agents with Hale, that was for sure. They began unloading on the hordes of foes now entering the house, Amy and Luke in the hall shooting at the back doors. Beca aimed for Hale, but the director had tipped his chair over, falling to the ground before kicking over the table to shield himself. Stacie waved her hand, sending the table flying into the back door's intruders, but before Beca could take another shot at him, they were overwhelmed by gunfire from the front. They scurried further up the stairs to the landing as Stacie sent furniture and bodies flying. Amy did her best to disable foes, but they were moving so fast that it was much too difficult to concentrate. The secret service agents were able to free Hale from his bonds before storming the house, and Luke, Amy and Cynthia Rose were forced further into the house and into another room.

"Get to the room!" Beca ordered, pointing to the door that Benji was now emerging from.

Stacie pulled her partner up, scrambling through the door where Aubrey and Chloe were pressed against the wall on either side of the window.

"How many?" Beca panted, trying to catch her own breath now.

"A few dozen maybe," Aubrey returned. "On this side."

Beca looked out the window now to see that two white vans had entered and parked in the clearing. They must have not heard the engines over Hale's screaming. She reloaded her rifle quickly and began firing down on the throngs of enemies flowing into the house. She then moved back to the hallway to see men trumping up the stairs. She picked them off as they came into view, but one was able to jump over the banister and tackle her to the ground, sending her rifle flying out of her hands. Benji ran to aide her, but another man engaged him, and he was forced to fight. Stacie shot at the others coming up the stairs as Beca battled with her current attacker. She brought her knee up, making contact with his groin. He roared in pain before slamming a fist into her face. She tried to overpower him, but her strength had yet to be replenished as he gripped her throat, squeezing the life out of her. Aubrey sprinted out of the room, tackling the man off of her. She jumped up, searching for her gun to no avail. He tossed Aubrey off of him but was met with Beca's foot to his face. Then the alpha cried out as a bullet nicked her arm, forcing her back into the wall. Aubrey was able to aim her pistol, shooting the man before he could get to his feet. More gunfire erupted, and Beca tackled Aubrey to the ground, shielding her from it. She took the blonde's pistol shooting down through the banisters.

"Luke!" she roared into her earpiece.

"Pinned down, Mate!" he cried, his own fire nearly muting him.

"We have to-"

Then it all just stopped. Gunfire throughout the house ceased as if time had stopped or a plug had been pulled. Beca and her team froze, listening as the silence descended upon them. They could hear footsteps, but they began to fade. The alpha looked up at the bravo agent, who was standing over the man she had just pulled off of Benji. Carefully standing up, she saw that the enemies had retreated. She made her way over to where her rifle lay discarded, picking it up and cautiously approaching the stairs.

"Aubrey, Chloe, stay there," she hissed.

Benji helped Aubrey back into the room as Stacie followed the shorter brunette onto the landing, carefully descending the stairs. Luke, Cynthia Rose and Amy surfaced from the hall now, looks of bewilderment similar to that of their comrades adorning their faces. Then they heard screeching tires.

"What the -" Beca breathed, holding her arm where she had been hit as she wheezed.

They stood still for what seemed like ages, only staring at one another, unsure of what to do, what to think. Their heads were spinning, and Beca's fatigue was beginning to set in. Then they heard yelling from outside, and the alpha warily moved towards the door. She peered out to see Hale standing before another figure. A tall blonde woman. Gail. Beca cocked her rifle now, moving outside with Luke and Stacie following close behind. Amy and Cynthia Rose headed upstairs to check on the others. The two directors were no doubt arguing like an old married couple, oblivious to the fact that a dozen or so secret service agents had just fled the scene. Beca figured that Hale had called them off. He had everyone he needed here, out of the country, and who knew what their next move was. As Beca edged closer, Hale lunged at the woman, but she aimed her pistol in a flash, shooting him dead at her feet. Beca halted, her team following suit as the woman seethed, looming over him and unloaded her clip into his still body. Once she had done so, the gun clicking idly several times, she dropped the weapon and looked up at her team. Then she smiled warmly, and Beca couldn't help but chuckle, dropping her head. She slung her rifle over her shoulders and hurried over to her director, catching her as her knees buckled.

"Alpha," she breathed tiredly.

"Hey, Director," the brunette returned as Luke took her other arm and draped it over his shoulder. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, what the hell was that?"

"Your old buddy was planning to wipe us out."

"Yes, but - he just - called them off. I don't understand."

"Nor do we, but we're going to figure it out. Stacie. Tell Amy to get back to work on that."

The taller brunette nodded and rushed off.

"On what?" Gail asked.

"In due time, Director," Beca huffed. "Let's get you inside, and we can brief you."

"And you." She turned to Luke now with a weary smile. "How are you, Echo?"

"Alive, Director," he replied with a small smile of his own. "Alive."

"Good. I was worried about you all."

"Us? You were the one locked away underneath HQ."

"It wasn't so bad. They had been so busy trying to find a way to capture you that they let me marinate for a bit."

"Well, we're glad."

They made their way into the house, stepping around the numerous bodies and sitting Gail down at the table. Luke prepared some tea for her as Beca sat down at the table.

"The doctors?" Gail inquired now, rubbing her temples.

"They're here."

"Are they safe?"

"Yes. They're no enemy of ours though, Director."

"I figured as much. Entertain me though."

"They - they're fucking heroes. They found the cure for cancer."

She froze, looking up with wide eyes. "What?"

"Yes, Gail, the coveted cure for the most evasive serial killer in the world."

"You're kidding."

"No, but your buddy here wanted to keep that under wraps. He sent the Japanese secret service after us, to wipe us out. They tried to kill India."

"India? She's dead. She-"

"No, she's alive, and she handed over a chip with the files from their little operation to assassinate the president, to bring war on Japan and wipe them out along with our debt." Gail only gawked, so Beca proceeded. "They were going to wipe us out. They knew - our fathers are part of The Phoenix. The network helping the doctors, and they figured we would betray them."

"But - that's a bit redundant, isn't it?"

Beca now froze if only for a moment. "I - I - no. Hale wanted to wipe us out. You know that. He never trusted us, but if they were going to get through the plot to kill President Knapp, they couldn't just kill us all on home turf. They needed a third party."

"So Japan wasn't after the medication?"

"No, they were, but they had prior orders. To kill us."

"And they failed to kill India?"

"The Japanese agent we spoke to said that our own agents tried to kill her here."

"Well then."

"So - we have to-"

Then a phone was ringing. Gail jumped, reaching into her pocket and extracting the device. She excused herself from the table as Stacie entered the kitchen.

"You're gonna need another treatment soon," the taller brunette informed her best friend.

"Yeah, I know," she sighed. "Let's just-"

"Alpha, we have to go," Gail now ordered as she returned to the kitchen. "The Japanese 'secret service'? They've been alerted of our presence."

"Shit!" Beca growled. "I knew I should've killed that guy."

"We have to go. Come on!"

"Stacie, go get the others."

Beca gathered their belongings quickly, their firearms and bags. She tucked her own pistol back into her side as the others appeared at the bottom of the stairs. They all headed out of the back of the house quickly.

"Okay," Gail sighed. "We'll have to split up. I'll - take the doctors and - Applebaum?"

She now eyed Benji. "No, he's cool," Luke stated. "He was just forced on this trip with Hale."

"Okay, well, he comes with me, and you guys take the other car. Head south, and we'll-"

"No, we stay with the doctors," Beca interjected.

"Beca, they're looking for you first and foremost. That is a hazard. You and Bravo are their primary targets."

"I'm not leaving them."

"She has a point, Mate," Luke pointed out now to his alpha. "We'll only put them in danger."

"They're just as high risk as we are," Beca argued.

"Beca, I promise we will be safe," Gail assured her. "We'll rendezvous at the docks in Toyama."

Beca opened her mouth to debate further, but she sighed instead, prepared to digress. It would be dangerous having them all together. However, Aubrey and Chloe alike were anything but comfortable traveling without any one of the agents.

"We need Beca," Aubrey now insisted, adjusting the strap of her own bag on her shoulder. "She needs another treatment right away."

"Treatment? What are you-"

Gail's eyes zoned in on her Alpha agent now, concern and skepticism lying within them.

"Alpha, do you-"

"I have cancer, Director McCath," Beca huffed, hanging her head. "Stage four leukemia."

"What! And you didn't tell me?"

"I didn't tell anyone. It's a story for another time. I'm sorry, but yes."

"And - you-"

"We have what she needs," Chloe finished. "And she needs it immediately."

"You - have the medication with you?"

"Yes, enough for Beca, a few treatments."

Gail glanced from the doctors to her agents, scrutinizing them as Beca awkwardly rubbed the back of her neck, shifting from foot to foot.

"Very well," the director at last replied. "We'll let you work in the back of the SUV. We'll head south, and the rest of you head north. No stops."

"You got it," Luke returned.

"Just call us when you get about halfway, so I know you're good," Beca requested.

"Of course," Stacie replied.

"Okay, let's go.

Stacie embraced Chloe as Aubrey and Beca followed Gail and Benji out of the clearing.

"I'll see you soon," the taller brunette whispered to the redhead, who was shaking. "It's okay. You're going to be okay."

"You've been stuck to me for nearly a week," the redhead chuckled albeit nervously. "It's hard to say goodbye."

"I know, but it's not goodbye. It's later."

They parted, Stacie pressing a soft kiss to her lips as the redhead clung to her biceps before they gradually stepped away from one another. With one last glance, they each turned around and headed for their rides. Beca climbed into the back of the SUV, Aubrey and Chloe following her as Gail and Benji headed to the front. As they pulled out of the clearing, Aubrey began unpacking her bag with the various vials and makeshift IV, plunging several needles into the brunette's arms with the utmost care in the moving vehicle. She then wrapped up the bullet wound in her arm after applying some ointment that had the agent hissing in pain. Beca rested her head in the blonde's lap, Chloe preparing the medication tubes before connecting them to the corresponding lines. She then connected the lines from a small device similar to a tablet, explaining to Beca that the technology used to create the device combatted the illness in a different way but was vital nonetheless. It would institute a necessary wave in her brain that would relax the areas that the cancer was most potent in, minimizing the chances of it damaging nerves or causing growths.

"We may need a bathroom break soon, Director," Beca smirked.

"Pinch it off, Alpha," the woman shot back with a sly smile.

"Yeah, yeah."

It was a quiet drive, but the fear and stress was slowly dissipating. They were safe now, and all was well. The mission wasn't over. Getting back into their own country would not be a walk in the park, but they had come this far. Aubrey ran her fingers through the chocolate tresses now splayed across her lap, Beca's eyes shut as her exhaustion overtook her. Night descended quickly after that, Gail and Benji making idle conversation at the front of the SUV. Chloe periodically observed Beca's treatments via her laptop, changing out the tubes when needed. A small smile played across the agent's lips, Aubrey's warmth relaxing her further. The blonde felt the same. She felt safe with the agent beside her even in her state. She knew that Beca would let no harm come to her, and she would do all that she could to heal the brunette. This type of love was not something she believed possible. As an oncologist who dedicated her life to discovering the cure for the most widespread illness on the planet, she learned that good things took time. This had happened in a flash.

For Aubrey, this was a bit unnerving. She had been bred to be successful, her parents expecting and accepting no less. They pushed her to her limits early on until the day she left the country, and she had not talked to them since, but her father's words were a constant cadence in her mind. _If at first you don't succeed, pack your bags. _Of course, she never did. There were many failures in the testing and trials that went into conjuring the cure, but she persevered. Having Chloe beside her throughout the years had certainly kept her sane, stable, on track. Without the vibrant redhead, she surely would have lost it during college when her father's degradation was at its worse. In the long run, her father's hunger for perfection had tainted her, and he had always stated that their was no room for love at the top of the food chain. He and her mother had married based on their careers, their bank accounts, their status in society. A Fortune 500 CEO and a stock broker. There was no love, only progression to be fulfilled, and it came in the form of little Aubrey. Now, she had finally succeeded though she may never be able to place that in her father's lap. That was okay though. She was healing the woman that had been shoved into her life only days ago, a woman who had come to steal her knowledge and had made away with her heart. In Aubrey's book, that meant so much more than monetary success.

Four hours into their trip, Beca's eyes fluttered open at the sensation of the vehicle coming to a halt. Aubrey had been resting her head against the seat, and she was coming to as well. Chloe was disconnecting the lines, sitting cross-legged at Beca's side. The redhead smiled softly at her as she stretched out her sore limbs.

"The treatment's going well," she assured the agent.

"Good," Aubrey now nodded, rubbing Beca's taut shoulders.

"Thank you," Beca replied as she sat up. "Both of you."

She now looked out of the window, taking in their surroundings. They appeared to be on the outskirts of somewhere, and there was a small building to their left as well as gas pumps.

"Gail, where are we?" she questioned, noticing Benji now awakening upfront.

"Outside of Nagano," the woman returning, seeming distracted. "I have to speak with the pilot about our trip out of here. Alpha, why don't you go in and see if this place is open? Get us some gas if it is."

"Sure."

The director now stepped out of the car, phone in hand. Chloe popped open the back door, climbing out followed by the others. Beca further stretched out her limbs and back, aching from laying in the same position for the last several hours. She pecked Aubrey's cheek before heading towards the building, the two doctors gathering up the equipment and stowing it away. As Beca walked off, she felt her phone in her pocket begin to buzz. Expecting Luke or Stacie, the brunette carefully reached down and extracted the device. The number calling was just a series of nines however, unlisted. She skeptically answered it, putting it to her ear.

"Alpha, do not speak," came a familiar voice, and her blood began to boil. "I need you to-"

"Fuck you, Swanson," she growled out, catching the attention of those back at the car. "What the fuck do you-"

"Alpha, please listen to me. I beg of you. I know what you think, but you're wrong. I'm not the one who betrayed you. Who are you with?"

"I don't have to tell you shit." Gail now halted her conversation, hanging up her phone and eying her agent. "You're a fucking-"

"Alpha! Listen to me please ! You have to listen to me. This is life or death. I'm not the enemy. It's -"

"You lying son of a bitch. I swear to God."

"She won't listen to me," Jesse now hissed to someone else.

Beca now heard shuffling and some muffled words, unaware of the intense pair of eyes now burning a hole into her back, her own body searing with rage. Benji eyed Gail now as he stepped out of the car, seeing her body gradually tense further and further, her knuckles sheet white as they balled into fists. The alpha agent stared straight ahead at the store, and it was then that she fully registered the place. There was no one inside. This place was abandoned. In the middle of nowhere. What the hell?

"Alpha."

Beca's eyes bulged at the new yet completely familiar voice in her ear, hand tightening around the receiver. Her four companions were now watching her intently as she stopped dead in her tracks.

"India," she breathed.

"Alpha, you're with Gail?"

"Uh, y - yeah."

"Are the doctors with you?"

Beca squeezed her eyes shut, fear now constricting her chest. "Yes."

"You are in Tokyo, are you not?"

"We - just left. We're outside Nagano."

"Alpha, do not react. I have Bravo, Echo, Delta and Foxtrot with me. We are en route to you, but I need you to listen very carefully."

"Okay."

"Gail is the mole." _Fuck._


	11. Death Before Dishonor

_"India?" Luke breathed into the receiver._

_"Echo, where are you?"_

_"We, uh, we've just left Tokyo."_

_"I need to know exactly where?"_

_"Uh." He searched for a sign, and Stacie pointed one out. "The Niiza exit."_

_"Okay, wait there. We're coming to you."_

_"How did you know-"_

_"I got in touch with my colleagues in Japan. One met with Alpha. Echo, you need to listen carefully. Charlie and Hale are no traitors. Hale's an enemy but only for his own doubt. Gail is the one who betrayed us."_

_The man froze. "What? No, she-"_

_"She is in line to become head of Secretary of State if President Knapp passes and Vice President Tillman takes over. He will then move John Smith into his cabinet."_

_"John Smith? The secret service director?"_

_"Yes, and they plan to go to war against Japan."_

_"You're kidding me."_

_"No, there is in fact a chemical warfare weapon, but the doctors do not have it. They are working with Al Qaeda."_

_"But - India, Alpha and the doctors are with Gail now. We took separate routes."_

_She paused. "Shit. Okay, we're headed your way. Can you send me Alpha's number?"_

_"Yes, right now."_

_"Okay, we'll see you soon. Stay on alert. If the secret service is here, I don't know what she's planning for you, but it's not a trip back home."_

_When Luke hung up, Stacie, Amy and Cynthia Rose leveled him with expectant looks._

_"It's Gail," he said slowly, more to himself though they heard him loud and clear._

_"No fucking way."_

_"It's Gail, and she has Alpha, who's barely functioning, _**_and_**_ the doctors."_

* * *

Beca didn't turn around. She instead pocketed her phone and continued towards the station. She shakily gripped the handle, already knowing it would be locked as her other reached down to grip her gun. She began to back away from the door carefully.

"Hey, Gail!" she called without turning around. "It's shut down. There's no one-"

She was cut off by the softest of whimpers, and she knew she had no choice but to make a move. She swiftly withdrew her gun, spinning around and aiming it, but it was of no good. Gale stood there with a gun to Aubrey's temple, using the doctor as a shield. Chloe was now unconscious on the ground. Benji dare not move from his spot. He had no idea what to do.

"Put the gun down, Alpha," the director demanded.

"Let her go," Beca retorted, cocking her own pistol as she moved closer.

"No, put the gun down, or I kill her. I only have use for one doctor, and I will tear your life apart with one shot."

"Let her go! Why are you doing this?"

"Now that you've compromised our location, we have to go. Come now. Put the gun down, and get in the car. Applebaum, cuff the agent. Take her phone."

Benji had no idea what to do, staring at the director in awe. Then he heard Beca inside of his mind, a weak but effective command.

"_Do it."_

With no further hesitation, the man untucked his pistol, moving towards Beca.

"Put the gun down, Agent," he instructed, inching forward.

She gave Aubrey a sympathetic and apologetic look before carefully lowering her gun, dropping it to the ground. Benji gripped her hands quickly, handcuffing her and steering her towards the car as he extracted her phone, placing it in his own pocket.

"Wait until we arrive to slip them off," he whispered.

Gail restrained Aubrey's hands as well before tossing her into the backseat with Beca. She then did the same to Chloe, and she and Benji returned to their seats, leaving the gas station. The car was silent, Beca slowly processing what exactly was going on.

"What the fuck are you doing, Gail?" she asked coldly, eyes staring out of the window.

"What we always planned to do," she replied tersely.

"You planned to kill all of your own agents?"

"No, we planned to kill off Swanson and _his_ agents."

"Why! What the fuck did we do to betray your trust?"

"You did nothing, Agent, but you are the obstacle in our way. You always were."

"So it was never Hale."

She snorted. "You think that incompetent idiot would turn his back on the only thing he has left? They could never trust him. He was in our way just the same, so thanks for your help on that."

"What are you doing? What is this about?"

"Well, once we have taken control of the White House, we will no longer bend over and spread our cheeks for the likes of this fucking country here."

"So you what? Are you -"

"Secretary of State, Alpha. I will no longer be their pawn. I will be far above the CIA."

"And you're taking us out?"

"You were supposed to die long ago. It wasn't supposed to go this far, but we figured we would use you agents to track the doctors down, and Cynthia Rose did that. You all brought them to us. You did your job. I know what you were put here for though, Alpha. Why Swanson and your fathers put this whole thing together. You were to protect The Phoenix, the cure. Please. What did The Phoenix think would happen? Did they think America would allow them to distribute the medication on their own? One way or another, their country would have robbed them of it and discredited them, watered down their work and made it seem as if it was 'America' that found the cure, not two doctors."

"And you're gonna use it against Japan?"

"It's a tool, Alpha. You should know better than that. There is always a contingency plan."

"Yeah, well I'd just skip to that because Japan already knows what you're up to."

The woman cackled. "What does it matter? We attack them anyway because while they were looking for a cure, we were preparing for the ultimate form of chemical warfare."

"So - it's real?"

"Of course it's real."

"And the bombings?"

"Let's just say that while the world was sure Al Quada had been completely disbanded and destroyed, we just - kept a firm grip on them."

"You're fucking kidding me? You bombed embassies and your own home base, and you just thought it would be cool to put it on The Phoenix?"

"We needed someone to blame it on. Why not the secret league of runaway doctors?"

"You're sick," Aubrey growled.

"We're smart. One way or another, we get fucked whether it be our country or another. It's time for us to be in control of ourselves."

"And this is what it takes? Killing us off?"

"Do you really expect me to believe you would leave it alone? It's in your genetic programming, Alpha. Do the right thing. It is ironically why Hale questioned you so much. You know, you may have survived had you just let me take the doctors. I was being - merciful, Alpha. I didn't shoot you back there, but love will ultimately get you killed, won't it? It was supposed to be easy."

"Well, it wasn't. India's still alive. Charlie's still alive. You keep fucking failing."

She paused if only for a moment. "Not this time. When we reach our destination, all of you will go under. India and Charlie won't matter. They'll never make it far in any direction in America much less stop us." _Good_, Beca thought. _She doesn't know they're already here_. "Their pleas will fall upon deaf ears."

"She has the chip."

She scoffed. "And who will she give it to? I assure you that no matter who she turns to, they will have their name on the list somewhere. You have no allies left at home, Alpha. With Director Hale dead, no one would ever believe that you're any more innocent than us."

"Then why not just let us go? I honestly could give a fuck what you do with your country. I just need to get out of this one, and you can drop me off somewhere."

Aubrey tensed now as did Chloe, who had come to. Gail only laughed heartily. "Oh, is that so?"

"Yeah, that's so."

She laughed heartily now, slapping her hands against the steering wheel. "So you have no idea who our dying president is then?"

All tensed save for Gail. "No, I have no fucking clue. I've never seen-" She stopped.

"Oh, Agent Alpha, let me tell you a little bedtime story. Years ago, three little doctors from little Barden, Georgia came onto the CIA radar. I was a deputy director of counterintelligence at the time, and my good friend John Smith was a senator of the Peach State. Vice President Tillman was governor of the same state, you see. These three doctors were so evasive, always on the move, always gaining support in places we could not track. The plan had been put in motion the moment that news got out that three fucking orphans turned oncologists were honing in on the cure for cancer. Yet, what can you do when you can't find them? Well, first, you divide and conquer. You poison their households where they are stupid enough to let their families stay while they travel. You tear them apart mentally, physically and/or emotionally. The first family must have built their house from straw because they are completely destroyed save for a son at the age of six." _No _"First attempt, good. Then the second doctor may have built his house from sticks, a tad bit more durable." Beca clenched her jaw. "His wife contracts lymphoma, and he and his daughter are forced to watch her die. The first doctor's son has to watch his mommy die for the second time." _No. _"Bonus points? His daughter is soon diagnosed the same, but ironically, it won't be the cause of her death. Oh, but here's where it all gets tricky. The third doctor must have built his house out of bricks, because the attempt fails. So what must we do? Oh, right. That beautiful word again. _Contingency _plan. So, here's what you do. You take what we call Oblivion. I'm sure you're all familiar, right?" Beca gulped. No. "We take their most valuable asset, the mother and homemaker, and we wipe her memory clean with our nifty drug. Then we groom and breed her and have some plastic surgery done, and we mold her into the perfect presidential candidate. But then she starts to believe she's actually president, making her own decisions and running the country her way. So we attempt it again, and there you go. She contracts stage four leukemia and is now slipping away."

"You fucking bitch-"

"And while her daughter and her daughter's best friends grow up to be extraordinary and gifted beyond belief, they can never bring her mother back. Then their fathers are taken, and-"

Beca was now seething with radiating anger, leaning forward into her director's space. "I swear to God, I'll fucking kill you, Gail! I'll tear you to fucking pieces!"

"Oh, now, now, Alpha. Let's play nice. It is a rather enticing story!"

"You crazy fucking bitch! I swear-"

"Yeah, well, in order to run America, you have to be a little crazy."

"_Wait, Alpha," _was Benji's thought. _"If you attack now, you have no idea where her attack is, where they are. You know she has backup waiting somewhere."_

Tears welled up in Chloe's eyes now as Beca fought back her own at the thought of Stacie's grief. Aubrey could only try to soothe her with soft words as her mind went spiraling out of control. They sat in silence for another forty-five minutes before the scenery changed from farmland to segregated buildings and homes. Beca had no idea how long she could possibly contain herself, but she only hoped they stopped soon. She looked over at the blonde, regret in her eyes as she leaned over, pressing her lips to her cheek. The blonde nuzzled into her neck.

"I've opened my mind," we were the words breathed into the alpha's skin, inaudible to all else, and Beca understood completely.

_"When we stop, you do not move," _Beca thought. "_None of you. Benji, I'll need your gun."_

The man only ran a hand through his hair, acknowledging that he had heard her. As the shore came into view, Beca knew that they were coming close. She knew that Gail would try to take her out first, to make an example out of her so when the team arrived, she would manipulate them easier. Then something hit her. The secret service agents were working with Gail if she was the traitor. Where were all of the agents that fled from Solace? And she had mercenaries at her disposal? No, this would be too easy. This wouldn't be a simple massacre. This was an ambush. Then, as if reading her, there was another voice in her mind, one she heard just earlier.

"_Alpha, it's okay to be scared_," India whispered into her mind. She was close. "_Be afraid. I'm going to find you. It's going to be okay._ "

Beca gulped audibly, trying everything in her power to remain sane. All that she knew was on the line right here, right now. Her father and Stacie's father could not run forever. Stacie's mother was alive, but she wouldn't be much longer. Her team was coming for her, but that was hardly reassuring when she knew what may await them. As the car's speed dissipated, she attempted to relax herself, stilling her mind for the move she would be forced to make. A large warehouse now loomed on the horizon, the grass becoming higher in the unscathed farmland that housed it. The alpha pumped herself up, prepared to make the move the moment the car came to a stop, but then her body deflated when they turned onto the path leading to the structure. There was an army of mercenaries, and she knew she had no move at the moment. She could never take them all on her own. She only hoped she would have another chance. No.

The moment Gail pulled up, Beca was yanked out of the car roughly and dragged towards the entrance of the building.

"I need one team to handle her," Gail hollared. "The rest of you come with me. We have the rest of the agents to meet up with."

"No!" Beca screamed, fighting against them. "No, let them go!"

"Bye bye, Alpha. It was a pleasure serving with you."

"Gail, you fucking bitch, no!"

"Hey, at least I'm not going to make you watch her suffer. I'm not making you watch your team die. I'm being merciful. You get to die here alone."

"No! Goddammit, No!"

Beca now whirled herself, locking eyes with a shocked Benji.

"_The moment you leave, you kill her," _she ordered him.

It could never be that easy however.

"Oh, of course," Gail giggled. "Take this one as well. Take care of them quickly."

Three more men yanked open the passenger door, yanking Benji out as Aubrey and Chloe shrieked. They removed his weapons and phone, tossing them out into the grass. One man slammed his fist into Beca's gut, effectively ceasing her cries before picking her up and carrying her inside. Gail now pulled out with two secret service agents now in the vehicle with Aubrey and Chloe. Benji and Beca were taken down a hall in the depths of the building, one of the men opening the door.

"Did she specify how she wanted this done?" one asked smugly in Japanese.

"No, but I think we'll have some fun," another chuckled. "Geo, lock it behind us."

Beca fought against them, not yet ready to free herself from the cuffs. The moment the door closed however with the sound of the lock clicking closed and three men inside of the room with them, she expelled a dramatic roar of grief. She knew that while Kimmy Jin would continue to track her, one of two things would occur. Either she wouldn't able to and they walked right into the Toyama ambush, or she was able to and Gail made away with the doctors. No, neither was a very ideal phenomenon. No time for fear now.

She quickly yanked her hands out of the cuffs, slamming one of her captors into the wall. Freeing herself from the other, she spun around with a kick, slamming the heel of her sneaker into his jaw. The second grabbed her, the third fumbling for his radio. She took the gun from his waist, swinging it at the third before he could signal the other agents. Benji stuck his foot out from where he had been shoved to the floor and tripped him. His head collided with the counter, knocking him out. She pointed the gun at the final man, and he froze. She then slammed the firearm into the side of his head, and he crumpled to the ground. She then moved to untie Benji.

"Please tell me you know where the hell we are," she breathed.

He nodded. "I do now. The building is an old plantation hut where they bagged rice grains. Joetsu. About an hour and a half from the Toyama Dock."

"Fuck! How many guys?"

"I counted about fifteen left behind coming in. Well, about a dozen now. Maybe a few more."

"Son of a bitch. We have to get the fuck out of here. I - dammit."

She searched the room for an alternative exit. It wasn't a very large room, what appeared to once be a kitchen with a counter separating it into two parts. There was a muddy window in the back, but she could distinguish shadows outside of it. Whether it was men or the grass was unclear. She further inspected the area, locating another door that led into a meat freezer and a second door that held some sort of office. Now, this may work.

"Okay," she sighed. "Ben, come here." He scurried into the room. "I'm going out there. Once I get out there, you get through this window. Try and get to a vehicle, a phone if possible. Fifteen minutes. If I'm not out in fifteen minutes, or if they spot you, you get out of here. If you can't find a phone, you haul ass to Toyama, get to that exit, and try to cut off Echo and the others. 555-2347. That's Echo's number. Do you got it?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Okay."

She left him there, rushing back into the main room and picking up one of the men's rifles. She needed to see someone. Anyone. She didn't want to alert them of the danger too soon, and she didn't want to waste her bullets shooting through the door. She could just shoot out the window and make a run for it, but that would slim their chances of either one making an escape. She made her way back to the muddy window in the back, spitting on it before wiping it roughly with her sleeve. Still, she could see nothing. Moving back to the door, she growled in frustration before turning to the men on the ground once more. Picking up a radio, she clicked the button on it and waited. A voice came through, asking for a repeat of the transmission. Still, she did nothing. Then she heard footsteps approaching the door, and she aimed the pistol, gripping the rifle in the other hand.

"Okay, Ben, you ready?" she whispered.

"Yeah," he returned.

"I start shooting, you move. It has to be quick."

"Got it."

She could hear the lock jiggling now then the click signaling that it was disengaged. The door now creaked open, and the moment she saw the man's forehead, she shot him dead in the center of it.

"Go!" she hissed before bounding out of the door.

She rolled across the hall into the alcove where the bathrooms were located as shouting permeated the air. The moment they were at the mouth of the hall, she came out of hiding and began shooting, the faint sound of shattering glass behind her. Four down, more coming. She moved forward, shooting wildly into the room before diving beneath a desk as gunfire was returned. Several bodies lay around her, and she quickly felt their pockets for a phone. Nothing. She now figured that only the team leader had a phone. The others had radios, but who the hell was the team leader?

The sound of a .50 cal had her blood rushing. She retaliated blindly, only her arm over the edge of the desk. Her wrist was grazed, but she paid it no mind. She had to keep them focused on her if Benji had any chance of surviving. There weren't many left if his calculations were correct. When she hard the large gun click, sounding for a reload, she jumped up, running across the room as the others fired on her. There was an upper level and shots were raining down. She pulled out the pistol, running and gunning and taking out three more up top. The .50 cal hummed to life again, and the door was behind it. She had to take it out. She dove behind a filing cabinet. Two more men tried to come up behind her, but she dove underneath a desk, kicking it into them and shooting them as they stumbled back. She returned to the filing cabinet. She needed to see the master gunner. It was the only way. As she stood up to get a look, she was tackled to the ground, her body coming in contact with the wall. Her adrenaline dulled the sensation of a knife plunging into her shoulder, but it nonetheless elicited a roar of anguish. Her guns were no longer in her hands, so she grabbed the side of the man's face and pulled it up so that their eyes met.

_"It was her orders. Pull the blade across your neck. Come on. Do it, and be honored for your loyalty. Your blood will buy you immortalization."_

He tried to fight it. He really did, his eyes bulging as his pupils dilated and his veins popped from his reddened skin. Slowly but surely, he brought the knife up to his neck as Beca chanted into his head, and he yanked the blade across his throat, blood spilling over her. She threw him off, throwing over the filing cabinet and barrel rolling behind the next desk. The .50 Cal was still moving, but now she could pinpoint his location. She lay down on her stomach, peering under the small slit between the desk and the floor. He found him looking in her direction, and she locked her gaze on his eyes.

_"Come on down, Soldier. You have killed the agent. Get to the phone and call her. Let her know that the deed is done."_

He had no chance to fight it. He abruptly stepped off of the platform, moving onto the ground and reaching into his pocket for the phone. She stood up now, aiming at his head and pulling the trigger. He fell to the ground unceremoniously, and she rushed forth, scooping up several rifles and pistols as well as the phone and darting out of the warehouse. When Benji saw her, he started the engine of the SUV. She dove in, throwing her take in the back and focusing on the phone. When she tried to call Luke however, the voice that answered was not his. In fact, the number that the call was sent to wasn't his.

"Fuck!" Beca shouted, tossing the phone out of the window as they sped down the road. "It's a dedicated line. Son of a bitch! Ben, you have to floor it."

"You got it."

"We have to cut them off."

"We won't, Alpha. The boats at the Dock of Toyama run on a very strict schedule. We'll make it, but they'll be there before us. We have two hours."

"Okay, then we go to the docks and pray to God He's on our side."

* * *

"She knows. She has to know! Beca isn't picking up!" Stacie cried.

"Maybe she doesn't," Amy reasoned. "Maybe she's just playing it safe until we meet up."

"You have nothing, KJ?" Luke questioned.

"No," the raven-haired woman returned bluntly. "No read, nothing. I can't sense her."

"How the fuck - I-"

"Alpha's anger has always overpowered any fear."

"Leave it up to Alpha to be _too _badass, right?"

"What if - oh God," Stacie gushed. "What if-"

"Okay, Stacie, stop, okay?" Luke coaxed. "We can't think that way."

"But if she isn't taking us home, why go to the docks?"

"It's probably an ambush," Kimmy Jin replied.

"And how the hell do we combat that? There are two types of people in this fucking country, the ones working for Japan and the ones working for Gail. That means we have half of a big fucking population against us."

"I mean, but do you honestly think there are soldiers standing on the shore right now? She would need to lure us somewhere that they could hide."

"They don't need a damn thing. It's dark."

"But-"

"Look, the actual 'Dock of Toyama' is not the port," Kimmy Jin now sighed, obviously irritated at their lack of knowledge. "It's surrounded by mountains, cove, the beach. There was no plane. It's going to be a ship. Taking a plane out of here would be impossible when the government is searching high and low for the doctors as well as American agents in general."

"So she's good."

"Yes, but the good news is that the docks have a very strict boat schedule that even the corrupted government must consent to due to the behavior of the ocean. That boat will arrive and dock for twenty-eight minutes maximum in...an hour. Plus I'm pretty sure she isn't aware that Charlie and I are with you."

"And?"

"Therefore, she doesn't believe we have another way out of the country or into America. We do. I mean, TSA agents are now going through mandatory acclumency training."

"I don't see why we have to go back," Amy groaned. "Let's just go to Tazzy."

"The president needs that cure," Luke reminded her. "Meaning we need to go back once we get Beca, Aubrey and Chloe."

"But what can we do? How long will it be before some other crazy bloke takes over the White House? I've cracked this damn code, and there are all of these names, but when they're gone, more will come. More always come."

"I agree," Stacie huffed. "I just don't think-"

"Trust me when I say this, Bravo," Kimmy Jin interjected. "You'll want to finish this."

"Why?"

"Let's get Alpha back, and we can go over that."

Stacie only glanced at her curiously before shrugging and turning back to the front of the car.

"Okay, we still have to figure out how we're about to handle this war we're walking into," Cynthia Rose pointed out.

"There are six of us and who knows how many of them."

"We're gonna have to go stealth," Jesse sighed. "We need to get those doctors out."

"We don't even know where the safe zone ends. They could be on us right now. How far out are we, Luke?"

"Twenty minutes from Toyama, thirty from the docks."

"And how long ago did you lose her, KJ?"

"About an hour ago."

"Meaning that something must have happened to piss her off, to get her off track."

"Well, I doubt they're all just sitting around a room having tea and cookies."

"They've probably - ugh." Luke huffed. "You know that Beca could care less if it was her, but I have a feeling she's a spectator at this point."

Stacie rubbed at her temples viciously, attempting to block out the images being concocted by this theory. She mentally berated herself for what may have been the greatest leap and worst mistake she had ever made. How had she allowed her heart to be snatched from right under her nose by the redheaded doctor? This job was a disaster from the beginning, but that was one thing that she should have and could have avoided. No, she couldn't have because if that were the case, she wouldn't be in this predicament where all she could think of was whether or not Chloe was alive. She wasn't even all that worried about her best friend at the moment. She just gritted her teeth, vowing to whoever cared to listen that when she found Gail, she was going to kill her slowly just to watch the life fade from her eyes for ever endangering Chloe. She knew now that even if they had never witnessed the Phoenix or reunited with their fathers or discovered justification for being the allies of the doctors, she still would have protected Chloe with her life. She still would not have allowed anyone to hurt the redhead. She could have been the enemy all along, but the day that Chloe's lips first touched her own, her entire life imploded so that it could be put into place the way it was originally designed to. Love. It was foreign and unnerving and the only thing that could truly terrify the Bravo agent, but it was also all that she had been missing throughout the entirety of her short life. It would be the one thing that she would die for. Fuck good and fuck evil. She only cared about the woman she loved.

As Luke entered Toyama, the agents carefully surveyed the area. The streets were barren, no sign of life whatsoever. Many of the street lights were out, and a dense silence preceded an eerie aura. Kimmy Jin grabbed one of the duffle bags she had brought full of any weapons she could collect from the time they left Virginia to now. She distributed sidearms, machine guns, assault rifles, grenades and that of the like to the agents.

Though the woman had never been friendly, they trusted her with their lives. She was just one that had not grown up with them, known them before the job, and she had been bred with all values but trust. She trusted them only slightly further than she could throw them, but she would protect The Phalanx regardless of the sacrifice because that had been her oath. She and Beca had never seemed to get along, but she held a deep respect for the alpha agent. Beca was a grizzly character who did her job and settled for nothing but success. Her passion and perseverance was iconic, her tactics teetering on barbaric but effective nonetheless. Although many on the outside looking in would see an unspoken grudge between them, the two knew better. They had a connection, one that had aided in the sculpting and sharpening of Kimmy Jin's gifts. Neither spoke much, but on several missions, they had each risked their lives for the other. Never did Kimmy Jin suspect The Phalanx agents to have turned their backs on her, but she had stayed hidden because she knew her time would come when she would need the element of surprise to aide them. This would be it.

"If nothing else," she drawled. "You'll have to be the distraction. Charlie and I will have to go in. We'll have to maneuver through the jungle path to get to the water. The rest of you do what you can with the weaponry back here. I've given you all I can."

"Thanks, KJ," Stacie now said though her eyes were zoned out dead ahead. "For coming back."

"I may not like you white kids, but you're my team, and in my country, it is always death before dishonor."


	12. Taking the Plunge

**_A/N: Damn its been awhile huh? I totally forgot about this, but im here so we'll get it done. For everyone still here, I do have an ongoing poll for next sequel. Poll is as follows and ONLY for these stories. _**

**_Fall of Olympus - 14 votes currently_**

**_Thick As Thieves - 8_**

**_Last Call - 2_**

**_To vote, I would prefer it in my ask box on Tumblr to keep track easier, but if you want to just leave a review, that's completely fine. Thank you :)_**

* * *

_"Where is it!" the blonde growled as Aubrey was sat upright once more._

The doctor coughed up water as the man behind her removed the cloth they had put over her face before dousing it and her in water, effectively on the verge of drowning her. 

_"I - I won't tell you," she choked out._

_"You'll tell me if you want to live, Doctor. See, I've injected you with my good friend, Gresham. Your life is fading fast, and without proper cooperation, I won't be able to remember where I put that pesky antidote."_

_"Go to hell."_

_"Your precious agents aren't coming for you, Doctor, but mine will. If you would really like to see how maniacal the CIA can be, keep it up."_

_"My allegiance does not fear death, and my faith never lied in your division."_

_The woman chuckled. "Oh, but it will. You can watch your friend die. Then you will squirm and scream in pain for as long as I see fit. I have three different very special and efficient agents for that job. Pick your poison."_

_"Go - fuck yourself."_

_"Oh, Abaddon? Yes, I like that one as well. We'll just wait for our ride, and-"_

_"You may kill me, but you will never take down The Phoenix. Don't you understand? It is so much bigger than you, and we don't need you or the White House or anyone else to allow us to save lives!"_

_"The only life I care about at this moment is rotting in her winter home only a few weeks from her judgement. After that, the entire world will be our battle zone, and though we could find the cure ourselves in an exceptional amount of time, I would rather just get that over with. So tell me where the cure is, where the two head doctors are, or I'll be forced to give your friend here a dosage as well."_

_"Don't - tell - them, Bree," Chloe croaked through a mouthful of blood._

_"I won't," Aubrey valiantly proclaimed. "Fidelity to the Phoenix."_

_"Very well." Gail now sunk a needle into Chloe's thigh. "Let me know if you change your mind before the lights go out, ladies."_

* * *

Luke did not slow down as Jesse and Kimmy Jin jumped out of the car into the ravine beside the road. The two agents reached the bottom and headed for the sound of the waves slapping the shore as their team proceeded. They carefully broke through the trees, periodically halting to listen for any sign of movement up ahead. Jesse followed closely to Kimmy Jin's barely distinguishable outline while the woman effortlessly moved through the darkness. Of all things, they had forgotten the night goggles, but it wasn't as if they had been able to get back into HQ. Regardless, Jesse was amazed at the stock of weaponry the woman possessed in her hideout in Canada.

When the shore became visible, Kimmy Jin put up a hand to halt him as she scanned the premises. There were several SUVs hugging the tree line, but the one her eyes fell upon was the Excursion parked nearest to the dock. There was a small boat anchored to the dock, lights on and all. She pointed it out to Jesse. Judging by the massive crowd of security encircling it, she would say that their targets lay there. All they had to do was wait for the fireworks. Taking in the rest of the thin strip of beach, Kimmy Jin could now make out several conspicuous items upon the sand such as overturned boats, structures resembling bars and a few more dark cars. The remnants of the presence of Gail's troops spanned across the beach, and if she had to put a number on it, it would be far above one hundred though she only saw the men near the boat. Her ability to read emotions came into play now however as the anxiety of the soldiers permeated the air. She could now recognize a few things. The way the security of the boat was arranged, she knew they were keeping a big gap between the front lines and the target itself. This was the conduct of Japanese mercenaries, a group she had infiltrated several times before. The beach was barren, but she could guarantee that the main path leading down to it was lined with predators.

"Where are you?" she hissed into her earpiece.

"Doubling back from the entrance to the marina."

"We've located the target, about twenty men on her at this time. That means they're up there planning to intercept you. Proceed on foot. I need you spread out, but one of you _has_ to get to the lighthouse station. Light it up."

"I'll take that," Cynthia Rose assured her. "You want some waves too?"

"That would suffice. Let them know we're here, and send them into a panic before they see us. That will give us the advantage because the boat's arriving now."

"Copy that."

* * *

Benji pulled off to the side of the road once the shore became visible. He could see that Beca was greatly fatigued and possibly dehydrated, but she didn't seem to notice, or care. The color was gradually draining from her body once more however, and he only hoped her will outweighed her health at this point.

"How far?" Beca asked with a slight wheeze, reloading her rifle and tucking pistols.

"About two miles taking the ravine," he replied.

"How much time do we have?"

"The ship will arrive in about - ten minutes, but you should still have a bit of time."

"I think I can make it, but - here we go."

She now took a blade and without hitch, cut into the flesh of her arm. Benji's eyes widened as she extracted a very small plastic casing.

"This is the chip," she informed him, handing it over. "We don't come out, I don't care who you have to get it to, but you get it there. Gail isn't worried about you. Therefore, you can make it back into the country. The CIA thinks you're with Hale. Go to the bureau if nothing else. You tell them what happened here, and then you call The Phoenix, and you get someone in the White House."

"How can I-"

"If all else, you send that list to any and everyone you can. Someone _will_ react."

"Got it." He paused now briefly. "You - you come back, Alpha."

"Trust me, Ben. Even if I don't come back, Aubrey and Chloe will. That's on my life."

He smiled albeit weakly. "Yeah, I trust you."

"If anything, you take care of them both, you know."

"I will."

"And my father-"

He gripped her shoulder, giving it a firm squeeze. "Go on, Agent. They need you now."

Knowing he was right, she slid out of the car, shouldering her rifle and racing down into the ravine. Benji then drove off back towards where they had come from for somewhere safer to park than inside of enemy lines.

Beca made her way through the trees, not slowing for anything. She could hear the waves colliding with the land, so she knew she was heading in the correct direction. The silence of the area was discomforting to say the least, tension that could easily be shattered by a deep breath. She moved stealthily through the foliage, pistol ready for anything that may come. She had no idea how far she had to go, hoping that some sort of noise would alert her to a human presence. The darkness was overwhelming now, and she could barely see anything with the small amount of moonlight shining through the greenery. As she contemplated whether or not to climb back up the slope and scope the area, she heard the change in the atmosphere. It became impossibly more quiet. Yes, dead silence to where the ocean was no longer whispering to her. Then there was a trembling crash as the water vigorously smashed into the rocks and shore. She breathed a sigh of relief. Cynthia Rose. Sure enough, moments later, a bright glow of orange and yellow erupted to her left, the lighthouse being cast in flames. Her team was here, and they were still alive. Then there was yelling, and she knew that their presence had been made known for good reason.

She quickly climbed the slope, crawling up on her belly to survey. She was in awe. There was a black blanket on the plateau above the docks, all of Gail's men trying to weed out the agents. The shooting began soon enough, and she knew that now was her chance. She rolled down the steep drop onto the beach, searching for - there it was. An average-sized boat was now at the dock, wobbling viciously after Cynthia Rose's wave. In the distance, she could distinguish heads now, plenty of them. The security. She could now see just a sliver of blonde hair standing at the edge of the dock.

Moving across to the shoreline and wading into the water, she made her way towards the targeted location. She reached the pier, ducking behind one of the pillars and searching a pair of eyes, any pair of eyes. Then she found some, but they were making their way out of the trees. She squinted now, and the individual must have felt it because they looked straight at her.

"It's me, Alpha, at ease," came Kimmy Jin's voice into her head.

She now deduced that Kimmy Jin had yet to see all of the security on the dock, so she threw a hand up to still them, but it was too late. The gunfire erupted right over her head, causing Kimmy Jin and Jesse to dive back behind the trees. Beca ducked underneath the dock, peering up through the openings. Aubrey and Chloe were being hauled towards the end of the wood with haste now. She aimed upwards and unleashed fire on those above, hearing the cries of shock as bodies fell. Kimmy Jin and Jesse now re-emerged, returning fire. Beca now waved them over, unaware of the man now swinging from the side of the dock. His two boots connected with the side of her jaw solidly, knocking her into the ice cold water and completely submerging the tiny brunette. She jumped up quickly, sputtering water for only a second before she was tackled once more and held under water. Kimmy Jin and Jesse were now engaged with the others on the dock, and Gail and the doctors had already boarded, the ship preparing to leave earlier than intended.

"I need another wave, Foxtrot!" Kimmy Jin roared.

"Uh, okay, let me - ah fuck!"

"Agent down!" came Bravo.

"Just get me to the water!" CR demanded her.

Beca was plunged underwater several times, her lungs screaming in protest as she inhaled the liquid. The man's knee came down on her groin, causing her to expel what little breath she could catch. She reached into her back now with difficulty, extracting a blade and shoving it into his sternum. He gasped, freezing his actions. She threw him aside, stumbling out of the water and pulling out her pistol. In a flash, she was being jerked up by her hair, hanging there. A gun was put to the top of her head as she fought the growing migraine and the pressure of the action, but before the goon could shoot, Kimmy Jin put a bullet in his head. Beca dropped to the ground once more, her body and head aching vigorously. She knew that her sickness was pleading with her to stop, but she could not as the ship's horn sounded, the waves crashing into the bottom of the dock signaling its departure. Kimmy Jin and Jesse at last reached her, pulling her up and hoisting her onto the dock.

"Go help the others," she ordered. "Bring up the rear and give them some sort of chance."

"What about you!" Jesse roared over the waves and gunfire.

"I've got this! Just go."

Kimmy Jin now tossed up a rifle and machine gun to her which she slung over her shoulders as well as a silencer, and the agents saluted one another before rushing off in separate directions. The boat was pulling away from the dock now. Cynthia Rose's wave had not come, and there was a massive hole in the wooden pier where Beca had blown it out. She rushed back to the edge she had come from before turning around with a running start. She nearly fell through into the dark water below, but she was able to scramble back up. She then ran the length of the dock, throwing all of her momentum forward and propelling herself off of the high pier. Her hand was able to grasp the railing, but it wouldn't be for long as both were wet and slippery. Gritting her teeth, she lofted her other hand and pulled herself up with all of her might, crawling through the bars and collapsing on the deck. It was only seconds before she had a gun in her face, but there was only two things on Beca's mind. How tired and aggravated she was and Aubrey's safety. With one swift movement, she swung her leg beneath the man, knocking his rifle away as he fell to the floor. She then drove a fatal kick into his face before pulling off her own rifle and readying it, attaching the silencer. She moved around the cargo boxes on the deck, and she could hear a faint screaming. Aubrey. Her steps became quicker. If Gail knew too soon she was here, Aubrey may be done for. She had to do this right. Her aggression would be of no use here.

The water now retreated from the shore quickly, and Beca did not notice until the massive wave became a wall before them. She quickly ducked into a small niche in the floor, and she found herself drenched once more seconds later. She then heard footsteps, and she looked up to see one goon walking her way. She locked on him before he saw her.

"_Let her know we have a problem. They are not going to let the ship pass. The captain would like to speak to her."_

The man immediately changed his direction, and Beca discreetly followed him, remaining in the shadows. He descended a flight of stairs, and she hesitantly did the same. She made it to the wall at the mouth of the hall he proceeded down before he turned to the left and reached a door.

"Director McCath, we have a problem," he informed her. "They aren't going to let the ship pass."

"What!"

"We have been cut off, ma'am. The captain would like to speak to you."

"Son of a bitch! You four stay with the redhead! She'll be the one to crack. You come with me. We're throwing this one overboard. Let the sharks thank her for her fucking cure."

Chloe could only whimper, her eyes darkened and swollen almost completely shut from the beatings. Aubrey's eyes weren't as swollen, but her face was a mess of blood as well as her arms where they had singed her skin repetitively and cut at her legs. She screamed in pain as Gail yanked her by the hair out of the room and towards the exit. Beca pressed herself against the wall, gritting her teeth as she gripped her rifle. She had one fucking shot at this. When she opened her eyes again however, they bulged. Stacie was entering the cabin, and she looked up to meet Beca's eyes in shock.

"Stacie, hide!" she demanded, implanting the command into her agent's mind. "They're coming."

The taller brunette quickly dove into the alcove opposite Beca as Gail turned the corner entering the final stretch of hall with a whimpering Aubrey. Beca now slid into the alcove, changing her mind about ambushing them at the moment. Chloe was still in that room, and any mishap could mean her life.

"You wanted to die with honor," the director chuckled. "You will be completely erased. No one, not even your precious alpha agent, can remember you now. All who knew you will meet you in hell soon, and your name will be gone from existence."

Gail and the man exited up to the main deck now, and Stacie emerged as did Beca. The alpha pointed down the hall.

_"End of the hall, last room, four men," _she informed her bravo agent.

"I've got it," Stacie assured her in a hushed tone. "Go get Aubrey."

"You sure?"

"Yes, she needs you. Now go."

Beca wasted no time, heading back up onto the deck. The moment she stepped up onto the landing however, she was met with the stock of a rifle to the face, stumbling back down the stairs. She spit out blood as several goons descended after, rolling over and grabbing her rifle. They shot at her, but she rolled away further before shooting them both. She stood back up shakily, her knees trembling as her body sunk further into exhaustion. Still, she persevered. Rushing up the steps, she swapped her rifle for her pistol, attaching the silencer. She was met with two more men, but she shot each of them down on the run. She could hear Aubrey screaming, but that would never be the worst of it. As Beca made it out of the maze of cargo, she found Gail looming over the broken doctor, her goon holding Aubrey while she prepared a syringe.

"If the sharks don't eat you, it's going to be a painful few hours for you, sweetie," Gail said in a sickly sweet tone.

"Ooh, I usually love watching this work, but we have no time for that now, do we? Well, say hi to my team for me, will you?"

She now raised the syringe to plunge into Aubrey's neck as the goon held her down, and Beca, albeit unsteadily, took aim. Shutting one eye and honing all of her focus on Gail, she took the shot. It didn't kill her. It hit her shoulder, but it effectively caused her to drop the syringe, the poison dosage falling into the water. Gail's eyes snapped to Beca, standing between her and Aubrey now. Beca immediately bounded towards her.

"Throw her in!" she ordered the man now.

Beca launched herself forward, her body slamming into Gail with her pistol digging into her gut. She held the trigger, pumping round after round into her before she was thrown over the railing. Before Beca could disengage however, the man tossed Aubrey over.

"No!" she cried out.

The doctor was able to grip the bottom railing, but Beca could not get to her. The man shoved her to the ground. She scrambled to gain footing on the rocking vessel, turning and aiming at him just as he stomped down on Aubrey's fingers. She shot hit him in the forehead, but Aubrey's hand was no longer clutching the railing. Her instincts kicked in now. She dove off of the side of the boat, launching herself at top speed towards Aubrey. She reached out, gripping the rope of the lifeboat. Her hand burned as it slid down the rope at maximum velocity, but she did not relent. Swinging her body, she was able swipe Aubrey's wrist out of the air before colliding with the side of the ship, and she roared out in pain as the blood-curdling sound of her shoulder dislocating echoed. She was now in a serious predicament. With her body drained, all that she had left was her will, her need to save the woman she loved.

"Don't let go, Bree!" she choked out, her arm on fire. "Please."

It wasn't Aubrey's hand that was slipping however. It was Beca's.

* * *

Stacie charged into the room at the sound of Chloe's cries, the door alone knocking down two men. One behind the door grabbed her around the neck though, catching her off guard. The fourth one moved to help him, but with what little stamina she still possessed, Chloe kicked up, catching him in the groin and tossing him back. The man holding Stacie stumbled backwards, and Chloe stretched out her leg, able to catch him. With a cry, he fell back onto the ground, the impact causing him to let go of the agent. The moment Stacie moved, Chloe stomped down on his face. Stacie now aimed her pistol, shooting down all four men, three of which were attempting to get up. She then turned to the redhead, and she gritted her teeth. Those beautiful, crystal blue eyes were lost beneath swollen black and blue tissue, and her lip was cut in several places. Her nose had been bleeding for quite some time judging by the color of the liquid, and the rest of her body was in no better shape. The agent quickly untied her, cupping her cheeks.

"I'm so sorry," she whispered. "Chlo, I-"

"No, Baby, it's okay," she returned in a raspy voice. "We're here. We're alive."

"Well, come on. Let's get the fuck out of here."

Chloe nodded, carefully standing and throwing an arm over Stacie's awaiting shoulders. They made their way out of the door, but Chloe gasped and halted abruptly.

"What is it?"

"The medication. We'll need it. Beca - and -"

"Where is it?" She looked back into the room.

"I think, captain's quarters. That's where she sent the man who took it. Up on the deck."

"Okay, come on."

They carefully made their way down the hall, and Stacie then sat Chloe in the alcove she herself had hidden in prior. She handed the redhead a pistol before rushing out of the room as quickly as possible up onto the deck. She could hear a scuffle further up a ways, and she only hoped her best friend was handling it as she looked around for the captain's quarters. She located a ladder to her right, and she swiftly approached it, lunging up the steps and reaching the top. There stood a door, and she crept inside only to be met with three men standing around, oblivious to the altercation on the deck. Without stall, Stacie gunned down two, but the third one charged at her, knocking her into the wall and her gun out of her hand. Bringing her elbow up, she repetitively slammed it into his back. He was a large man, and he picked her up, tossing her into the desk. She rolled away from it, her eyes landing on the bag in question. Reaching for the blade in her sock, she heard the trembling footsteps approaching. The man launched himself over the desk, and she rolled away seconds before he landed atop her, swiftly bringing the blade across the back of his ankle. He yelped in pain, tumbling to the ground. She then struck him in his throat, the man clutching the wound as she stood. Grabbing the bag and her gun, she exited the quarters. She now saw Beca and a man on the deck, but she didn't see Aubrey or Gail. She hurdled the railing onto the deck and rushed down to where Chloe was. Sliding the bag over the redhead's shoulders, she carefully yet swiftly carried her out, taking the pistol from her. When the reached the deck where Beca had previously been, they saw no one, and Stacie's heart plummeted into her stomach.

* * *

The blonde knew that the alpha's strength had been depleted, and she could feel Beca's body go lax gradually. Her shoulder was dislocated, and she was fighting against crying out in pain as the tissue of her limb began to rip from the exertion. With what strength Aubrey now possessed, she swung herself forward, gripping the edge of the lifeboat. She flung herself into the craft, yanking Beca with her so that the agent landed on top of her with a whimper. Neither moved as they caught their breath, beyond worn out at this point. They then heard voices above them, and Beca rolled off of the blonde. They looked up to find Stacie aiding Chloe towards the railing and looking over.

"Stacie!" Aubrey rasped out, loud enough to catch the taller brunette's attention.

Their eyes locked, and without further hesitation, Stacie pulled Chloe onto her back and began descent down the rope. They dropped into the small boat, Aubrey and Chloe finding one another. The Bravo agent then cut the ropes, the boat plunging downward and smacking the water.

"Are you okay, B?" Stacie asked as she brought the engine of the boat to life.

"I - I don't -"

"She's weak," Aubrey returned, now sitting up and looking over the alpha. "She's dislocated her shoulder, and she needs rest. It's too early to give her another treatment."

"Okay, we're out of here," Stacie said before speaking into her earpiece. "How are we doing?"

"Dandy," Amy's tired reply came. "We found Benji once we were able to escape that death trap, and we're now waiting for you. About four clicks north."

"Okay, stand by,"

The blonde doctor now turned to Beca, cupping her face. Beca, though her eyes were hooded, looked up to meet the shining green orbs and place a hand on Aubrey's cheek with a small smile.

"I'm - sorry," she whispered. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Aubrey assured her.

"Aubrey, did they-"

"The Gresham," Stacie now breathed as she took note of the insertion point on Chloe's bare thigh. "Shit, they injected you both, didn't they?" The doctors nodded, and the agents eyes bulged. "When?"

"A - about - an hour ago."

"Okay, uh, KJ?"

"Yeah?" came the reply.

"Do you have an antidote on you?"

Stacie could _hear _the roll of her eyes. "Of course."

"Okay, I'll need two doses ready."

"Copy."

Beca now gently wiped blood from Aubrey's nose and lips with her sleeve. "You're beautiful."

The blonde smiled. "Sweetie, I need to put your shoulder back in place, okay?"

Beca only nodded. "I know. Just - give me something to bite on."

Aubrey pressed a soft kiss to the brunette's lips before tearing off the sleeve of her shirt and handing it to the alpha. Beca stuck it in her mouth with her good arm while Aubrey and Chloe leveled her wounded arm. The brunette looked away, expelling a muffled roar as Aubrey thrusted her shoulder up with what was left of her own strength, a resounding pop signaling success. Chloe then removed one of the thin jackets she had had in her bag, folding it up to mimic a sling and applying it to Beca's arm. Aubrey then gently navigated the alpha's head to rest in her lap, stroking her hair softly as she shut her eyes. Chloe smiled warmly at her best friend, patting her shoulder before beginning to apply ointment to the many lacerations across the blonde's skin. She then applied it to her own as Stacie moved the boat towards the shoreline. In the darkness, the bravo agent could vaguely distinguish a vehicle on the beach, and she moved towards it. Headlights came on, signaling her.

"Bring it on in, Agent," Luke commanded.

She pulled the boat up to the shore, and the others headed for them. Cynthia Rose was in good shape despite the piece of cloth now blanketing her arm. Luke and Amy aided Aubrey in lifting up Beca, whose breathing was shallow as she wheezed.

"We'll need to get her changed out of those clothes," Aubrey now demanded as KJ readied two syringes for the doctors. "With her weakened immune system, catching pneumonia after being in that water is more than a possibility. Place her in the backseat, and I'll have to give her some standard medication."

"We'll need to find a place to stay for the night," Stacie now said, taking one syringe from Kimmy Jin and plunging it into Chloe's arm quickly. "We won't be leaving tonight with all of Japan expecting us to."

"We'll take a boat from the marina," Kimmy Jin now stated, injecting Aubrey with the antidote. "Get off this island. The Japanese government is about to go into a panic because now that Gail's out, they have no one protecting their intent or shielding them from speculation. They're the only bad guy left here, and they'll tear this place apart to find us."

"But won't they look for a boat first?"

"Well, _that_ boat." She gestured to the vessel they had just escaped. "We'll get a smaller private boat, take it out of here before the usual fisherman come out at about four a.m. Let's go."


End file.
